The Lone Dragon
by skelotece
Summary: Tatsumi, a boy from a village deep in poverty heads to the Capital with a Teigu giving to him by his mentor. However the fist night he arrived in the Capital he got captured by the infamous group of assassins, Night Raid. When he leaned of the corruption that exists within the Capital, he agreed to join them. However he can see one problem"...What do you mean I'm the only male!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. For this story I'm being more creative so it will take time to write each chapter. Now then, onto the story.**

Chapter 1

Just like humans, kingdoms and empires fall into decay. Since the birth of the empire that has lasted for 1000 years, the roots of corruption has cause the empire to to decay and people have started to revolt. However a mysterious force will make itself known in these pages of history.

"Well, it looks like that I will arrive at the Capital in a few hours." A brown hair, green eye male said as he looked at a map. _"I hope that Ieyasu and Sayo manage to reach the Capital safely."_ The brown hair male thought as he place the map into his travel bag. _"I wonder what will be in store for me when I reach the Capital?"_ The brown hair male thought again whilst having a thinking face on. "W-what's a Earth dragon doing here?!" A voice shouted nearby causing the green eye male to perk up and a smirk appeared on his face. _"Well, it looks like that I can show of my skills before reaching the Capital."_ The green eyes male thought excitedly before running to where the voice was heard.

On a road nearby, a horse and cart with two drivers are being attacked by a giant lobster-like creature. "I didn't know that Earth dragons appear on this road?!" The first driver shouted in fear as he gazed up at the lobster-like creature. The Earth dragon raised a claw and prepared to attack the cart however before the claw could reach it's target, it was suddenly cut off. "A class-1 Danger beast, a perfect opponent." the green eye male said as turned to face the earth dragon whilst having a medium length sword in his hand.

The sword is silver in colour with a few chain links at the hilt. The most eye-catching part of the sword is the red jewel located where the hilt meets the blade. "Hey kid! You need to get out of here!" The second driver yelled but the brown hair male just smirked. "Thanks for the advice but I'm good." The brown hair male said before the Earth dragon roared in anger and attacked the brown hair male with it's other claw. The brown hair male quickly dodge the attack before cutting the claw off causing the Earth dragon to roar again. "Heh, I think I made it angry..." The green eye male said before jumping onto the Earth dragon's leg and using it to catapult himself into the air.

"...but this is the end for you." The green eye male said before doing a series of attacks on the Earth dragon and when the brown hair boy landed on the ground, the Earth dragon collapsed with blood seeping out off it's wounds. "Wow kid, that was amazing sword skills you showed." The first driver said causing the brown hair male to smile. "Well thanks. My name is Tatsumi, a simply country boy heading towards the Capital." The now named Tatsumi said causing both drivers to frown. "Is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked looking at the two drivers confusedly.

"If I was you I would avoid the Capital. It may looks like a bright shining jewel but it is hell." The second driver said making Tatsumi more confused. "That place is covered with monsters." The first driver said causing Tatsumi to think for a few minutes before realization appeared on his face. "You mean people with the hearts of monsters." Tatsumi said causing both drivers to nod their heads. "Well, Big Bro did say about how the Capital is a dangerous place." Tatsumi said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So does that means that you will avoid it?" The second driver asked in a hopeful tone of voice. "Sorry, no can do." Tatsumi replied causing before drivers to gain looks of hopelessness. "Me and my friends need to get there to help our village despite how bad the Capital is. Bye." Tatsumi explained before he collected his travel bag and walking away. "How long do you think he will last?" The first driver asked the second driver. "No idea. Come on now, we need to get the supplies to Night Raid." The second driver replied causing the first driver to nod his head.

Line Break

"So this is the Capital then." Tatsumi said with a smile on his face and looking at the busy street. However it was then that he notice something. "For such a grand city the citizens sure look unhappy." Tatsumi said as he looked at the sad looks that on the citizen's faces. "Oh well, I should probably get going now to the recruitment office. If I work hard then I can earn money quickly." Tatsumi said as he started to walk down the street not noticing that a blond hair girl was listening on what he was saying.

"Here it is." Tatsumi said as he looked at the building. _"That was embarrassing, asking five people for directions."_ Tatsumi thought whilst sighing. It was then that a wall caught his attention. On the wall are three wanted posters. _"Night Raid?"_ Tatsumi thought confusedly as he walked up to the posters and looked at them. The posters have images of girls on them with the names of Akame, Sheele and Najenda. _"_ _Who ever made the drawings have good skill."_ Tatsumi thought before hearing footsteps. "Hello there country boy." A voice said causing Tatsumi to turn around.

The person who spoke is a blond hair, yellow eye female who is older then Tatsumi by a few years. Tatsumi blushed slightly at slightly revealing cream and black colour clothes that the female is wearing and she has a white scarf wrap around her neck. The female laugh slightly at Tatsumi's blush. "Let me guess, your a country boy coming to the Capital to make a name for himself." The female said making Tatsumi confused. "How did you know that I'm from the country side?" Tatsumi asked causing the female to smirk.

"If you live in the Capital for a long time then you can tell who is from the country side or not." The female replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "So your planning on joining the army then?" The female asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head again. "Well then, I might be able to help you get a high rank immediately." The female said as she leaned into Tatsumi and the green eye boy blush at the closeness of her chest.

"H-how?" Tatsumi asked backing away slightly. "Well first...you can treat big sis Leone to a drink." The female asked whilst smiling and Tatsumi could feel his heart beating slightly faster then normal.

Line Break

"AAAAh that hits the spot." Leone said as she drank from her cup. _"You sure like to make a scene don't you Leone."_ Tatsumi thought as he look at the other cups that are on the table whilst sweat dropping. "Are you not drinking Tatsumi? You ought to live a little you know." Leone said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Er Leone...you said about getting me into the army with a high rank?" Tatsumi asked slowly causing Leone to smirk. "Right. I have someone in the army who can pull a few strings...but he won't do anything for nothing." Leone explained causing Tatsumi to raise a eye-brow.

" _There's something strange with this girl. Oh well, might as well go along."_ Tatsumi thought. "If he want's money, then then I hope that this will be enough." Tatsumi said as he put a hand into his travel bag and took out a medium size bag which made a jingle sound when it was place on the table. "Wow, your pretty loaded." Leone said and Tatsumi became slightly confuse when he saw money signs in her eyes. "Yeah, I've been taking rewards for taking down Danger beasts whilst heading towards the Capital. I hope that this will be enough." Tatsumi said making Leone nod her head (a slightly too fast in Tatsumi's opinion).

"Oh yeah, that will enough." Leone said before her eyes shifted towards Tatsumi's sword. "That's a interesting looking sword you have there Tatsumi." Leone said making Tatsumi look at the sliver handled sword. "Yeah, it was giving to me by Big Bro." Tatsumi explained causing Leone to raise a eye-brow "You have a older brother?" Leone asked causing Tatsumi to scratch his cheek. "Well no, he's actually a brother-like figure to me and he taught me how to wield a sword." Tatsumi replied causing Leone to nod her head. "I see, so what his name then?" Leone asked causing Tatsumi to freeze up slightly.

"I...can't tell you." Tatsumi said causing Leone to frown slightly. _"He's hiding something."_ Leone thought still frowning before shrugging. "well he must have taught very well if your able to earn that amount of money." Leone said causing Tatsumi to laugh slightly. "Yes he did and he is also good at giving good advice." Tatsumi said causing Leone to raise a eye-brow. "Such as?" Leone asked causing Tatsumi to think. "Well...he did told me that the Capital is a dangerous place." Tatsumi replied which made Leone to widen her eyes slightly before relaxing slightly and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Well your big brother is correct. The Capital is a dangerous place...especially with the females." Leone said as she leaned into the table and her smirk widened when she saw Tatsumi blushing. "Hehehe. Your an easy person Tatsumi to tease. Your the innocent type." Leone said as she watch Tatsumi turn his head to the side slightly still blushing. "Er Leone...can I as you something?" Tatsumi asked whilst taking a drink and Leone to tilt her head slightly. "If you want to play with my body then go ahead." Leone said causing Tatsumi to cough on his drink.

"That's not want I want to ask!" Tatsumi shouted as Leone laugh. "I want to ask...what's Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked and the question made Leone stop laughing. "Well that's understandable, since your from the country side. Night Raid is a group of assassins that's terrorizing the Capital." Leone explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "From the name you can tell that they operate during the night." Leone further explained causing Tatsumi to frown slightly. "Well thank you for telling me. I'd better be careful when it's getting dark then." Tatsumi said causing Leone to nod her head.

"You better be, now I should be getting going now and deliver the money to my friend. You stay here okay, I be about an hour." Leone said as she took the money off the table started to walk towards the bar's door. "I think that you learned something today Tatsumi. Bye now." Leone said as she wave at Tatsumi and gave him a wink as well. _"Oh boy, if he only know what he landed himself in. It's a shame though, he's a handsome one. But still he's hiding something though, can't wait to find out though."_ Leone thought as she walked out of the door.

Line Break

"How did I fall into something like that so easily!?" Tatsumi yelled as he walked down a street. He waited at the bar just as Leone told him but after a few hours of waiting he realized that Leone just stole his money. "And I'm completely broke from paying the drinks. If Big Bro hears about this then he definitely wack me over the head." Tatsumi muttered as he stopped and looked at the tall structure that's located at the center of the Capital. "That must be the Palace where the Emperor lives. I wonder what sort person he is?" Tatsumi asked before gaining a sad look on his face.

" _Ieyasu, Sayo. I hope that you two are okay."_ Tatsumi thought before looking around. _"I better find somewhere to sleep for tonight."_ Tatsumi thought again before spotting a entrance to a alleyway. "I'd better sleep somewhere where I won't be in the way." Tatsumi said as walked towards the alleyway. After a few minutes of walking though the alleyway, Tatsumi found himself in a large courtyard. _"This will do."_ Tatsumi thought and he was about to move before starting to hear footsteps. "Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice asked and Tatsumi turn his head to see a group of 10 men coming out of another alleyway into the coutyard. The men are dress like punks and the leader (Tatsumi assume) is wearing gold earrings and his holding a knife.

"Hi there. My name is Tatsumi and I'm from the country-side who just arrived to the Capital today." Tatsumi said trying to calm as he looked at the 10 punks who wield a assortment of weapons. "Yeah, we can see that your from the country-side." The leader said as he look at Tatsumi's travel bag. "So...is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked feeling slightly tense. "Your on our territory." the leader replied as he flip the knife around his hand. "Oh sorry, I was finding to sleep so I thought that this a good place to sleep." Tatsumi said whilst laughing slightly.

"I just go and find somewhere else to sleep then." Tatsumi said as he was about to walk away. "Hold on. You can't just walk away. Once you walked into the territory of the Oshins, you need to pay the price." The leader said whilst smirking at the other punks started to bang their weapons against their free hands. "And that will be?" Tatsumi asked becoming tense. "We will beat the stuffing out of you...very painfully." The leader replied as his smirk widened and the others started to spread out. The group of punks became surprise when Tatsumi began to smile slightly. "What are you smiling at!?" The leader asked annoyed.

"Oh I thought that it will be something like paying you money. But this will be easy for me as I'm a good fighter." Tatsumi said as he took his travel bag off and dump it onto the ground whilst taking out his sword out of it's scabbard. It was then that the group of punks started to laugh. "Seriously! You think that you can fight all of us? Your must be very brave or completely stupid." the leader said still laughing but then became confused when Tatsumi pointed the blade of his sword to the ground."What are you doing?" The leader asked becoming curious at Tatsumi's action. "Oh I'm just getting ready." Tatsumi replied making everyone curious.

" _All that confidence was just a bluff. I'm actually scared. Big Bro, leaned me your strength."_ Tatsumi thought as he closed his eyes before snapping them wide open. "Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted causing two pieces of the sword to shift forward. The group of punks have to shield their eyes as Tatsumi is developed in light. As the light died down, Tatsumi is now donning silver armor with a cape and yellow eye-pieces. "W-what the?!" The leader asked completely surprised. "Now then Oshins, prepare your self's." Tatsumi said whilst pointing at the group.

Meanwhile on the rooftops a close by, a group of six females are running along the rooftops heading in a direction. The group consists of a girl in her late teens with waist length red haired and reddish-brown eyes and is wearing a mixture of brown and white clothes. In her hands is a bow without a string and with blade like edges. The second girl also has waist length silver but braided and has clear blue eyes. She is wearing grey clothes. Strapped to the girls arm is a black lizard-like gauntlet with blue eyes. The third girl has shoulder length purple hair and matching eyes. She is wearing a purple dress and is wearing glasses. Strap to her back is a giant pair of scissors.

The fourth girl has long pink hair that is tied in pigtails with matching eyes. She is wearing a pink dress with black leggings and in her hands is a rifle. The fifth girl is a familiar blond hair girl however her appearance has completely change so that now she has lion-like features and her hair is longer but more messier. The last girl has waist length black hair with red eyes. She is wearing a black trench coat with red arm guards. Strap to her waist is a red sheathed katana.

"Tonight seems peaceful." the red hair girl said as she took a glance down the street to see that it is completely deserted of people. "You shouldn't be too relax on a mission you know." The silver hair girl quietly said as she jump over a chimney. "I'm getting excited, I'm going all out tonight." Leone said whilst grinning. "You really need to get rid of that blood-lust Leone." the red-eye girl said before jumping from one roof and landing on another. "Always serious aren't you Akame." Leone said whilst grinning. "For this mission...what are we doing again?" The purple girl said causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Seriously Sheele, you really need to fix that air-headiness of yours. As for the mission, we're are taking down a group called the Oshins. A group that been terrorizing the eastern part of the Capital, doing activities such as vandalizing, burning down places and...rape." The pink hair girl replied saying the last part with a scowl. "I think that the Oshins will not do anything to you Mien, since your such a flat chested." Leone said causing Mien to gain a tick mark. "I'm not!" Mien shouted causing Leone to laugh. "You two need to keep quiet now, we're arriving where the Oshins are presumed to be base." The red hair girl said as her face turned into a serious one.

After a few more minutes of jumping and running along the roof tops, the six girls finally reach their destination and when they got there, they became surprised. "...what is going on?" The silver girl asked with wide eyes as she and the others watch the Incursio-clad Tatsumi fighting the Oshins. "Someone got here before us." Sheele said with a curious look on her face. "Who is that person?" Mien asked whilst gripping her rifle more tightly. "Don't know but they seems skilled with a spear." The red hair girl replied as she watch Tatsumi wielding a red tipped spear.

"Is there something wrong Akame?" Leone asked whilst looking at the red-eyed girl who was frowning. "I think that's a Teigu that the person is wearing." Akame replied making everyone perk up. "It's not everyday that a Teigu wielder just walks into the Capital." The silver hair girl said whilst having a finger and thumb on her chin. "Even with a Teigu, I don't think that they can handle all 10 of the Oshins. Should we help them?" The red hair girl asked whilst getting her bow ready. "No, not yet." Akame replied making everyone look at her confusedly. "Why not?" Sheele asked whilst taking her hand off the giant pair of scissors.

"I want to see how they can manage by themselves." Akame replied causing everyone to relax slightly and watch Tatsumi. The brown hair boy is putting up a good fight against the Oshins (Even managing to take out four of them). _"I'm somehow still alive. It's a shame that I can only can only use Incursio's trump card for a few seconds, that would be a advantage for me."_ Tatsumi thought as he blocked a attack with Incursio's spear. "You manage to take out four of us so far but can you deal with the rest of us?" The leader asked with a wide smirk.

"Hehe, I show you how capable I am of fighting by defeating all with you with Demon armor: Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted before getting Incursio's spear ready and charge at the remaining ten Oshins members. The statement that Tatsumi said cause cause the group of girls to become surprise. "Did he said Incursio?" Mien asked looking at the others. "If he said Incursio then that means that the wielder is Bulat." Akame said making the red hair girl frown.

"Bulat? As in the 100 man-slayer Bulat, the man that the Revolution army is trying to recruit?" The red hair girl asked causing Akame to nod her head. "what is he doing in the Capital all of a sudden?" The silver hair girl asked causing Leone to shrug her shoulders. "Who knows, but it's a lucky find for us." Leone replied causing the others to nod their heads. "Er girls...Bulat almost finish." Sheele pointed out causing the other girls to look at fight below them and became surprise that only two of the Oshins are remaining standing. "So who's first?" Tatsumi asked he and the group of girls can see that the two of them are shaking slightly.

"Well, go on then?" The leader asked his fellow member whilst pushing him slightly forward. "Er what?" the member asked back looking at the leader confusedly. "If neither of you will go, then I will." Tatsumi said before charging at two. The Oshin member tried to defend himself with his club but Tatsumi easily shattered it and slammed the butt of the spear in the member's stomach causing him to fall onto the ground. "H-hey! C-can we talk?" The leader asked whilst backing away slightly from the slightly blood-covered Incursio wielder.

"Talk? Your the one who brought this battle in the first place." Tatsumi stated as he got his spear ready. "This battle is over." Tatsumi said before swinging the red spear, making a slightly deep wound appear on the leader's chest before kicking him in the stomach, causing the leader to slam into a wall. "He did it." Sheele said in a slightly excited tone of voice causing the other to smile slightly. "Well what do you expect from the 100 man-slayer Bulat." Mien said with a smirk before seeing Incursio disappearing and turning back into it's sword form. When they saw Tatsumi they became surprised.

"Man that was exhausting, I was wondering when I would be using Incursio when I arrive at the Capital. Its to bad that it had to be against a group of punks." Tatsumi said saying the lasting the last part in a disappointed tone of voice. "...That's not Bulat." The silver hair girl said in a confused tone of voice. "I know him. His name Tatsumi." Leone said making everyone look at her surprise. "You know him?" Akame asked causing Leone to nod her head. "Yeah, I met him a few hours ago, he's a person from the country-side who wanted to join the army." Leone replied.

"Let me guess, you told him that you can get him into the army with a high rank and then steal his money?" Mien asked blanking causing Leone to sweat slightly as she turned her head to see looks of disapproval. "It not nice to steal people's money Leone." Sheele said as she frown slightly. "I can't help it. He's cute and very easily to make him blush." Leone said causing the red hair girl to hum in thought. "Yep, I can definitely see him as the innocent type." The red hair girl said whilst giggling slightly making everyone look at her oddly.

"So how did this Tatsumi gain Incursio?" Akame asked causing Leone to think. "Well he did say that he got the sword from his brother-like figure. I guess that he was referring to Bulat." Leone replied causing Akame too nod her head. "Well then, might as well find somewhere else to sleep tonight. These guys will be angry at me and will probably kill me." The girls heard Tatsumi said as he put Incursio back into it's scabbard and walked over to his travel bag. "Damn you Leone, this is your fault." Tatsumi said with a slight scowl before it became a dangerous smirk.

"Maybe the next time that we will meet I will show her what happens when you make a sleeping dragon angry." Tatsumi said which cause the girls to become surprise and Leone began to sweat buckets. "It looks like Tatsumi is not so innocent after all. I think that me and Tatsumi will get on very well since he's into that sort of thing." The red hair girl said whilst having a slight blush on her cheeks and giggling slightly. "Don't say that ever again." Leone said whilst shaking as she and the others watch Tatsumi leaving the courtyard.

"So what do we do now?" The silver hair girl asked after a few seconds of silence. "We need to follow him. We need to make sure that he doesn't get caught if he is known to be in the possession of Incursio." Akame replied making everyone nod their heads. It was then that the red hair girl noticed that one of the members of the Oshins is getting up and started to head in the same direction that Tatsumi is heading. "Oh no you don't." The red hair girl said as she point her bow towards the Oshin member and did a movement like she is drawing a arrow.

Almost instantly a glowing red arrow appeared and a few seconds later the red hair girl release the arrow which hit the member right at the heart. "So who want to do the cleaning up?" the red hair girl asked as she looked at the others. "I'll do it whilst the others go after Tatsumi, it will be quicker." Akame replied making the others nod their heads before following Tatsumi. After a few minutes of searching for Tatsumi, the five girls found him almost out of a alleyway and into a street.

" _Now then, where should I go?"_ Tatsumi thought as he looked at his surroundings. _"I guess somewhere far away from those Oshins."_ Tatsumi thought before choosing a direction and started to walk. After a few minutes of walking, Tatsumi came across a wall will some Night Raid posters. "Night Raid. I guess that I've have to be careful since they're likely try to capture me if they find out that I'm in the possession of a Teigu." Tatsumi said before looking up at the night sky. "It's night time already so I might be able to get a glimpse of them if I'm unlucky." Tatsumi said whilst laughing slightly.

It was then that Tatsumi heard a crashing sound which made him tense. _"Okay, I won't look who did that and 1...2...3...run!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head before running down a nearby alleyway. What made the noise was Sheele accidentally loosen a slate from the roof that hit the street. "I'm so sorry!" Sheele called to the others and the five of them chase Tatsumi from the rooftops. "It doesn't matter now Sheele. What matters now is making sure that Tatsumi doesn't get out of our sites." Mien said as she jumped over a chimney. "He's fast." The silver hair girl said as she watch Tatsumi turn around a corner.

"True but that because doesn't mean that we're slower." The red hair girl said as she change direction due to Tatsumi turning at a corner. "I think its time to finish this game of cat and mice." Leone said before nodding to the silver hair girl who nodded back before pointing the black lizard-like thing on her arm at Tatsumi. _"Are they still following me?"_ Tatsumi wondered as he change directions. _"I don't who or how many following me but I need to find a place to hide."_ Tatsumi thought before feeling something wrapping itself around him. _"What the?!"_ Tatsumi thought before fallen over due to thing completely restricting his movement.

"Ouch!" Tatsumi shouted as he landed on the ground and saw his sword and travel-bag landing a few feet away from him. Tatsumi went into a seating position and looked down to see what is holding him and he became surprised to see a clear blue rope tying him up. _"What is this?"_ Tatsumi thought surprised as he never seen anything like this before. It was then that he heard people landing on the ground and he looked up to see the girls looking at him with looks of satisfaction on their faces. This made Tatsumi scared as he tried to move backwards.

"Please don't rape me." Tatsumi in a scared tone of voice making all the girls surprise. "Wow Tatsumi, I didn't know that you were so desperate. Okay girls, get in line because I'm first." Leone said as she got in front of Tatsumi and her hands started to wonder towards the top of Tatsumi's trousers. "Don't Leone." Sheele said hitting Leone on the head with a faint blush on her cheeks. "What? I'm just having some fun that's all." Leone said as she rub the place that Sheele hit her. "Don't worry, we're not going to rape you." The silver hair girl said but Tatsumi was only half listing to her as he stared at Leone.

"You!" Tatsumi shouted causing Leone to grin. "Yep, it me, big sis Leone." the blond hair female said in such in a carefree tone of voice which cause everyone to sweat drop. _"Who are these people?"_ Tatsumi thought as he looked at the girls and when he looked at Sheele something clicked in his head. "Your Night Raid, aren't you?" Tatsumi said in a he became slightly tense. "Yep, we're the sexy girls of Night Raid." Leone said again making the other girls blush. "So now that we caught him, what shall we do with Tatsumi?" Mien asked whist trying to reduce her blush as she gazed at Tatsumi which made him nervous.

"Can you girls let me go please, its late and I'm getting sleepy." Tatsumi said in a hopeful tone of voice but the red hair girl shook her head. "No can do. Your seen our faces so its either we kill you or take you with us." The red hair girl said making Tatsumi sweat slightly. "That's a good idea. The base is pretty under staff at the moment." Leone said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey! I have no interest of becoming a assassin." Tatsumi said as he tried to wriggle out of his bounds.

"Now, now, don't be like that Tatsumi. It will be fun I promise you." Leone said as before lifting Tatsumi up a placing him under her arm. "Can you say anything to change her mind?" Tatsumi asked the other girls who shook their heads. "Once Leone put her mind to something, she won't let it go." Sheele replied with a smile making Tatsumi depress. "Okay, someone need to take Tatsumi's sword and travel-bag. Tatsumi, I'm sorry." Leone said making Tatsumi confused before Leone it a point on Tatsumi's neck causing him to become unconscious.

It was then that a black hair girl landed next to the group. "Did Tatsumi cause any trouble?" Akame asked whilst looking at Tatsumi with a emotionless look. "Not much except for running away from us when Sheele made a noise and he thought that we were about to rape him." Mien replied as she place Incursio on her back next to a large box that is also on her back. "So we're bring him back with us then?" Akame asked looking at Leone who nodded her head. "Are all the Oshins been dealt with?" Leone asked causing Akame to nod her head.

"Well then lets-ouch!" Leone began to say but unfortunately her hand was in front of Tatsumi's mouth who closed it at that moment. "Leone! Are you okay?" The red hair girl asked urgently as she hold Tatsumi's travel-bag and watch Leone shake her hand in attempt to reduce the pain. "Yep I'm fine. Damn the kid as sharp teeth." Leone said as she looked at the mark that Tatsumi made. "Well you did deserve it, stealing his money and all." Mien said as she began to walk away. "Yeah, yeah." Leone said as she and the others followed Mien.

It was then that Leone realize something. _"You bit me...you have no idea what you done Tatsumi."_ Leone thought as a grin formed upon her lips. As the girls went onto the roof tops, the silver hair girl stopped and looked at the sky with a slight frown. "Is there something wrong?" The red hair girl asked noticing that the silver hair girl had stopped. "Nothing, probably a bright star." The silver hair girl replied before continue to walk. Far above them, a crack that was pulsing with light suddenly disappeared.

* * *

 **And there we have it. You can tell that there will be some changes and I'm sorry for all the Lubbock and Bulat fans for them not being in Night Raid but they will appear in the story (At some point). Can't wait for the reviews. Goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello every one again and I like to thank every one who write a review. Now for the chapter.  
**

Chapter 2

The first thing that Tatsumi saw when he opened his eyes is the sun light leaking through the window. _"Where I'm I?"_ Tatsumi thought as he looked around the room that he is. The room is plain and simple with a desk, chair and wardrobe. _"I've must have found a Inn last night."_ Tatsumi thought again as he saw his travel-bag and Incursio next to the table. Tatsumi got out of the bed and walked to the window and looked outside. He became surprised when instead of a street in front of him, he saw a large expanse of forest below him.

" _This isn't the Capital."_ Tatsumi thought becoming confused as he tried to remember what happened last night. "Morning sleepy head." A voice whispered in Tatsumi's ear and the next thing he know is that he felt something soft pressing into his back. Tatsumi turned around to see a smiling Leone. Tatsumi didn't say anything for a few minutes as he tried to process who he is seeing. "Aaah!" Tatsumi screamed as he jumped out of Leone's grip and scrambled away from her. "Awww, your so cute when you all flustered." Leone said as she crouch to Tatsumi's level.

"What are you doing here Leone?" Tatsumi asked making Leone tilt her head in confusion. "Don't you remember what happened last night?" Leone asked making Tatsumi frown for a few minutes before it hit him. "That's right. I got captured by Night Raid." Tatsumi replied making Leone nod her head. "Why did you capture me in the first place?" Tatsumi asked making Leone hum. "Well, we didn't plan on capturing you...it just happened." Leone replied making Tatsumi sweat-drop. "So do want to join Night Raid?" Leone asked making Tatsumi confused. "I have no intention of becoming a assassin." Tatsumi said in a semi-firm tone of voice but Leone shook her head.

"That won't do. I will keep on asking you until I get a yes from you." Leone said as she stood up along with Tatsumi. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the base." Leone suddenly said before dragging Tatsumi out of the room who just had time to grab Incursio. After a few minutes of being drag through the corridor, Tatsumi and Leone arrived at a door. This is the meeting room where we discuss important matters." Leone said as she opened the door and went in being followed by Tatsumi. The room is large with a table running through it that is surrounded by chairs. At the far end of the room is a throne-like chair.

Above the throne-like chair is a flag with a black bird with a red eye. Seating on one of the chairs at the table is a purple hair girl reading a book. "Morning Leone, Tatsumi." Sheele greeted as she looked up from her book. _"Leone must have told the others my name."_ Tatsumi thought before noticing the title of the book that Sheele is reading.

"100 ways to get rid of air-headness?" Tatsumi said confusedly making Sheele nod her head. "Yep, I hope that this will help me get better with my surroundings." Sheele said whilst smiling. _"Is she actually an assassin? She's far too cute to be a killer."_ Tatsumi thought whilst sweat-dropping. "Sheele, Tatsumi here is unsure of joining Night Raid. Mind giving some encouragement." Leone said making Sheele tilt her head whilst thinking. "Well, he's know the general area of where our base is so if he doesn't join we have to kill you Tatsumi." Sheele said making the green eye boy freeze.

" _Seriously! Is that the best encouragement that she can come up with!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head before hearing the door to the meeting room opening. "Leone! What is he doing here?!" A angry voice asked causing three occupants to turn their heads to see a pink hair girl. "Morning Mien. I'm just showing Tatsumi around the base." Leone replied but Mien became more angry. "Leone, you can't just show random people our base without the Boss's approval." Mien said causing Leone to shrug her shoulders. It was then that Mien turn her towards Tatsumi and stared to stare at him.

" _What did I do?"_ Tatsumi thought feeling nervous under Mien's stare. "I don't think he has want it takes to a assassin." Mien suddenly said making Tatsumi surprise. "Mien that not very nice to say. He did defeat the 10 Oshins by himself." Sheele said causing Mien to look at her and Tatsumi smile slightly at Sheele. "Well, I agree that he has skill but he became a complete wuss when he first saw us, thinking that we are about to rape him." Mien said causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark. "What did you called me?!" Tatsumi shouted causing Mien to smirk.

"You heard me...Wuss." Mien replied and Tatsumi was about to pounce on Mien but Leone stop him. "Don't mind Mien, that how she always behaves. I think that is the main reason why she hasn't found a boyfriend yet. Now onto the next part of the tour." Leone said rushing out of the room with Tatsumi just in time to avoid Mien's rant. After a few minutes of walking through the corridor, the two of them find themselves in a outside courtyard. "This is the training yard where we release stress. And the red hair girl there is Toka." Leone explained and Tatsumi watch the now named Toka (Now in a vest and shorts) swinging two wooden swords at a fast pace.

"She's the one who was wielding the bow right?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to nod her head and it was then that Toka notice them. "Hello there Leone, Tatsumi." Toka called as she approach them. "So has he decided to join yet?" Toka asked causing Leone to shake her head. "No, but I will convince him soon." Leone said with a smirk causing Tatsumi to become nervous. "Well its nice to meet you Tatsumi." Toka said extending her hand which Tatsumi shook. "Oh yeah, I head about you last night saying about punishing Leone for stealing your money." Toka said making Tatsumi confused and Leone began to sweat.

It took a few seconds for Tatsumi to realize what Toka was referring to. "Oh right...I wasn't being serious about that." Tatsumi said making Leone sigh in relief but Toka began to smile slightly as she leaned into Tatsumi making him blush. "Well if you change your mind, then I don't mind taking her place." Toka said in Tatsumi's ear making him confused as he leaned back slightly and his eyes widen slightly when he saw Toka giggling with a slight blush on her cheeks. _"What?"_ Tatsumi thought becoming more confused.

"Toka is a Masochist." Leone whispered making Tatsumi scared. "And that's our cue to get moving." Leone said as she pull Tatsumi away from Toka. "Now then where will she be?" Leone said to herself making Tatsumi confused and after a few minutes of thinking a smirk appeared upon her lips. "I know. Come on Tatsumi." Leone said before walking off being followed by Tatsumi who took a glance at Toka to see that she still giggling. After a long walk away from base, Tatsumi and Leone arrived at a small hill that over-looks a body of water. "Shush now Tatsumi." Leone said to Tatsumi causing him to become tense.

The two crept up the hill and after a few minutes, Tatsumi saw the girl with long silver hair sitting cross-legged on a small cliff. Leone motioned Tatsumi to stop however Leone kept on creeping towards the silver hair girl. "I know thats you Leone." The silver hair girl said as she stood up and Leone began to pout. "Your such a fun ruiner." Leone said but the silver hair girl wasn't paying her any attention as she gazed at Tatsumi. "Hello Tatsumi, my name is Saya." The now named Saya said as she walked up to Tatsumi and shook his hand.

" _Finally! A normal girl."_ Tatsumi thought relieved but it was then that he became confused. "How did you know that Leone was creeping up on you?" Tatsumi asked causing Saya to smile. "My Teigu allows me to detect anyone if they touch the "tongue" of the lizard." Saya explained as she lifted the arm that has the black lizard on and a glowing blue rope came out of the lizard's mouth like a tongue. Saya then place the rope on Tatsumi's arm and the eyes on the lizard started to glow. "I...see. Pretty handy." Tatsumi said making Saya nod her head. "The area is covered in a net-like design so I can tell if intruders are coming." Saya explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

"Surprise attack!" Leone suddenly shouted as she appeared behind Saya However the silver hair girl suddenly pulled a dagger out of her skirt and pointed at Leone's throat. _"F-fast!"_ Tatsumi thought surprised. "O-okay. I think that we should be going now Tatsumi. We got one more member to see. Bye now Saya." Leone said as she began to drag Tatsumi away leaving Saya with a triumphant smirk on her lips. It was when Tatsumi and Leone are far away from base that Tatsumi thought of something. "Leone...can I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to look at him. "Who's the boss of Night Raid." Tatsumi asked causing Leone to smile.

"That would be Najenda, a former general in the imperial army. There are wanted posters of here in the Capital." Leone replied causing Tatsumi to think. "She's the one with the eye-patch right?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to nod her head. "That's right but she isn't here at the moment. You will see her in a later Chapter." Leone replied making Tatsumi confused. It was then that the noise of rustling leaves cause Leone to get into a battle stance and Tatsumi put a hand on Incursio. A few seconds later a black hair girl with red eyes came out of the trees carrying a dead animal. _"Akame."_ Tatsumi thought as he gazed at the girl in front of him.

"Hello Leone, Tatsumi." Akame said as she looked at the two. "What you got there Akame?" Leone asked as she looked at the animal on Akame's shoulder. "Some animal I manage to kill. Have you decided to join us Tatsumi?" Akame asked looking at Tatsumi with a questioning look. Tatsumi was about to reply but was interrupted by a rumbling sound causing Akame and Leone to become tense. "...Sorry." Tatsumi said weakly causing the two girls to become confuse for a few seconds before Leone started to chuckle. "Well its a good thing that Akame kill a big animal." Leone said causing Akame to look at her.

"If he not joined then there is no point giving Tatsumi any meat." Akame said causing Leone to wack her on the head. "That not kind you know." Leone said to Akame who is rubbing the mark where Leone hit her.

It was then that Tatsumi saw the mark on Leone's hand. "Leone...what's that mark on your hand?" Tatsumi asked looking concerned. "Oh this...you kind of bit me yesterday when I knock you out." Leone replied whilst rubbing the mark. "Sorry about that." Tatsumi said sheepishly. "You must be hungry since Leone took your money." Akame said causing Tatsumi to frown and Leone to laugh slightly. "Yeah that must be why. So I guess that we should have something to eat now." Leone said trying to avoid Tatsumi's glare.

Line Break

After Tatsumi and the girls had something to eat, everyone has gathered in the meeting room. "So why do you want me to join Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked feeling slightly nervous under the gaze of everyone in the room. "Your strength and your use of Incursio will be a great help in completing our goal." Toka replied making Tatsumi confused. "Tatsumi, the reason you want to join the army is to earn money right?" Saya asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Then that means that your village is in deep poverty, right?" Mien asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head again not seeing where this is going.

"The reason why your village is in deep poverty is because of the current state of this Empire." Akame said making Tatsumi more confused. "This Empire is decaying due to corruption being present in it's government." Leone said making Tatsumi widen his eyes slightly. "Curruption?...what sort of Emperor does this Empire has at the moment?" Tatsumi asked causing the girls to become tense. "The current Emperor is a child. The real problem is the Prime minister who is controlling the Emperor like a puppet." Sheele replied causing Tatsumi to gain a blank look.

"A child emperor, really?" Tatsumi asked causing the girls to nod their heads. "The Prime Minister use his influence to make sure that Emperor is on the throne and then controls him from the shadows." Mien said with a look of disgust on her face. "So that what your trying to do, taking out the corruption?" Tatsumi asked causing Toka shook her head slightly. "Yes and No. Due to the Prime Minister's bad influence on the Emperor, a Revolution army have been forming in a attempt to over throw the government. At first it was small but over the years it has grown in size and strength. Because of this, a special unit was needed to be made for Intel and assassinations. That's us, Night Raid." Toka explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

"Big Bro did say something about how his officer refuse to take bribes which lead to him leaving the army. I guess that those bribes came from the Prime Minister." Tatsumi said with a thinking face on. "When you say Big Bro. Are you referring to Bulat, the hundred-man slayer?" Saya asked causing Tatsumi to look at her. "Yes, he is the one who trained me." Tatsumi replied causing the girls to become interested. "So Bulat gave you Incursio right?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to place a hand on the hilt of the silver sword. "Yes he did, but I'm not fully mastered it. I can only use Incursio's trump card for a few seconds." Tatsumi replied as he gaze at the red jewel.

"We will help you reach your full potential then." Leone with a smile but it was then that Mien began to scowl. "Leone, you know that you can't just invite him into Night Raid just like that, you need the boss's permission." Mien pointed out but Leone just waved her her off. "So have decided to join yet Tatsumi?" Leone asked whilst Mien gain a tick mark. "Well, we what you told...yes, I will join." Tatsumi said whilst smiling causing Sheele, Saya and Toka to blush slightly. It was then that the smile turned into a face of fear as Leone pounced on Tatsumi.

"Yeah! Welcome to Night Raid Tatsumi!" Leone said excitedly as she press Tatsumi's face to her chest. "Er Leone...I think you suffocating him." Sheele pointed out causing Leone to become confuse whilst looking down to see Tatsumi flailing his arms about. "Oh sorry Tatsumi." Leone said as she released the brown hair boy and some of the girls laugh slightly. "It's okay but I need to find my childhood friends first who where also heading to the Capital with me." Tatsumi said causing everyone to become confuse. "Why aren't you three together then?" Mien asked as she crossed her arms.

"Me, Ieyasu and Sayo where heading to the Capital together when we where ambushed by bandits. I manage to keep the bandits busy whilst Ieyasu and Sayo manage to get away but then I lost them." Tatsumi explained causing the girls to gain sympathetic looks. "Oh poor thing, come here." Toka said before hugging Tatsumi making him surprised. "I'm sure that those two are fine, they were trained by Bulat so they can handle themselves." Akame said as Toka released Tatsumi who was shaking his head.

"Big Bro didn't train Ieysau or Sayo." Tatsumi said making the girls confused. "Sayo was more of a long ranged fighter then close combat and Ieyasu...is scared of Big Bro. To be honest, I'm scared of Big Bro as well" Tatsumi explained whilst scratching the back of his head. "...why is that?" Saya asked looking very confused. "Big Bro...is gay." Tatsumi replied making the girls surprise. "Does that make you-" Sheele began to say but was interrupted by Tatsumi. "I'm not gay!" Tatsumi shouted causing some of the girls to laugh.

"Well anyway, welcome to Night Raid...and congratulations." Leone said making Tatsumi confused. "What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked causing most of the girls to gain smirks making Tatsumi more confuse. "Oh man, I don't think that Tatsumi hasn't realize what he landed himself in." Toka said and Tatsumi saw that Saya and Mien are trying not to laugh. "You see Tatsumi...your the only male in Night Raid." Akame said and it took a few seconds for Tatsumi to register what the red-eye girl said. "What do you mean I'm the only male!" Tatsumi shouted causing Saya, Toka, Mien and Leone to burst out laughing.

"It just like Akame said. The rest of Night Raid is just us females." Sheele said whilst smiling warmly. "How did you not know that your the only male since you only seen females so far Tatsumi?" Mien asked snickering slightly causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark. "Mien, you need to remember that we did kidnap Tatsumi so he had a lot on his mind. Right Tatsumi?" Saya asked causing Tatsumi to scratch the back of his head.

"Kind of. Is there any chance of me not joining Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked hopefully but Leone shook her head. "Nope! Once your committed to something you can't just walk away. I think that things will be very interesting from now on girls." Leone said as a smirk appeared on her lips and Tatsumi began to sweat from the looks that he is receiving from the girls.

Line Break

Its been a few hours since the meeting and Tatsumi discovering that he is the only male in Night Raid. At the moment everyone is doing their own thing whilst Leone is in the Capital doing some scouting work. Tatsumi decided to train with Toka and he was trying not to think of perverted thoughts but he finding it difficult. This is because every time Tatsumi manage to hit Toka with his wooden sword, she would make a moaning sound whilst her cheeks turn red. "Toka! Can we stop?!" Tatsumi shouted causing Toka to stop her attack on him.

"Is there something wrong Tatsumi?" Toka asked whilst dropping her arms that have two wooden swords in them. "Can you please stop making those sounds, they are detracting me." Tatsumi replied whilst blushing deeply. "I can't help it, I like the feeling of pain." Toka replied whilst having a innocent look on her face. _"C-cute."_ Tatsumi thought before shaking his head. "Well can you reduce the noise please?" Tatsumi asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Toka said simply causing Tatsumi to sigh. It was then that a question enter Tatsumi's head. "Toka...are you a long range fighter and close combat?" Tatsumi asked causing Toka to nod her head. "that right. My bow Teigu can split into two swords which is handy when I get into tight situations." Toka replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "I see. Sayo also wields a bow so you probably get along if you two meet." Tatsumi said causing Toka to smile. "Yes, I think that me and Sayo will get on well." Toka said still smile.

"Toka...can I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked and Toka stop smiling when she saw the slightly serious look in Tatsumi's eyes. "how does it feel...when you take a life for the first time?" Tatsumi asked causing Toka to frown. "Well...its different to everyone. Some will be fine whilst others will become shock." Toka replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Or others will enjoy killing like Leone." A voice said causing the two to turn their heads to see Saya leaning against a wall. "Leone...enjoy killing." Tatsumi asked not believing what he heard.

"Yep. Leone is completely blood-lusted. She usually gets scolding by the Boss because of it. Saya said causing Tatsumi to shake slightly. "Don't worry Tatsumi. Leone will not hurt you and I'm sure that you can handle killing your foe." Toka said in a calm tone of voice as she place a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Thanks Toka." Tatsumi said whilst smiling causing Toka to smile as well. "Tatsumi, Saya, Toka." A voice called causing the three named to turn their heads to see Akame walking towards them.

"Is there something wrong Akame?" Saya asked as she stopped leaning on the wall. "We got a mission. We need to get prepared." Akame replied causing Toka and Saya to their heads before walking off. "Good luck then." Tatsumi said as Akame looked at him. "What do you mean? Your coming as well." Akame explained causing Tatsumi to become surprise. "W-what?" Tatsumi asked confused. "Leone thought that it will be a good idea for you to come with us to see how we work." Akame replied making Tatsumi nod his head.

"Okay then. I get ready as well." Tatsumi said as he began to walk. "Oh yeah, you will be with me for the mission." Akame said causing Tatsumi to stop walking and look at her. "S-sure." Tatsumi said feeling slightly nervous under the gaze of Akame.

Line Break

It is night time and Night Raid are at a impressive looking mansion. The information that Night Raid has recive is that the family living at the mansion invite people from the country-side acting like good Samaritans but then torture them to death. At the moment, Night Raid minus Leone and Sheele are above the mansion standing on lines that are in a crises-cross pattern created by Saya's Teigu. "This stuff is pretty strong." Tatsumi (clad in Incursio) said as he bonce on lines. "Stop that. Do you want us to fall." Mien hissed whilst glaring at Tatsumi.

"Sorry." Tatsumi said sweating slightly under Mien's death glare. "Your like a child Tatsumi." Toka said whilst smiling. "You don't need to worry Mien. The lines are extremely strong. Its a pity that I have to hold the whole thing together." Saya said as she took a glance down at the guards that are patrolling the grounds. "So when do we move?" Tatsumi asked feeling slightly nervous. "We wait until one of the targets gets killed." Akame replied as she tighten her hold on her katana.

"How do we know when the first target is down?" Tatsumi asked and before anyone could speak, everyone felt a slight killing instinct in the air. "That's how we know." Toka replied as she got her bow ready and it was then that the guards notice them. "The guards are our targets as well." Saya said causing Akame to nod her head. "Lets go Tatsumi, Toka." Akame said before jumping of the glowing blue lines. "Right." Tatsumi and Toka said as they too jump of the lines and Tatsumi summoned Incursio's red spear and Toka split her bow into two pieces.

The three of them landed on the ground safely as the guards started to surround them. "Okay, don't let that girl's sword touch you." One of the guards said making Tatsumi confuse. _"Why are they scared of Akame's sword?"_ Tatsumi thought to himself taking a glance at Akame's now drawn sword. "Rest in pieces." Akame said before charging at the nearest guard and making a wound on the guard's neck. Tatsumi's eyes widen slightly when he started to see black marks spreading from where the wound is. "This is what I get from having a rotten soul." The wounded guard said before dropping on the ground dead.

"Tatsumi. You need to focus!" Toka called causing Tatsumi to snap out of his confusion. "R-right." Tatsumi said before charging at a guard who has his sword drawn. Tatsumi swing his spear in a attempt to get the sword out of the guard's grip but the guard held strong. Tatsumi then thrust his elbow at the guard's chin causing him be detracted. "This is over." Tatsumi said before piercing the guard with his spear. " _Good Tatsumi, a bit rusty but that can be dealt with."_ Toka thought as she fought two guards with a her swords.

After a few minutes all the guards are dealt with except one who had a scared look on his face. "W-who are the hell are you guys? I-I'm outta here!" the guards shouted as he started to run away but he only took a few steps before something hit his head where upon he drop dead. "Pathetic. Running away whilst having your back to the enemy." Mien said as smoke came out the barrel of her gun. "Can't blame him though. All the guards where dealt with easily." Saya said feeling slightly frustrated that she hadn't done anything. "Tatsumi! Follow me." Akame shouted causing Tatsumi to nod his head before the two of the started to head towards the back of the masion.

Before long, the two assassins reach the back of of the mansion where a giant shed can be seen. _"That must be the family's daughter."_ Tatsumi thought when he saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair and wearing a blue dress. She is with two guards who are leading the girl towards the shed. It was the that one of the guards turned his and saw Tatsumi and Akame. "Miss Aria! Get to the shed, we deal with the assassins!" The guard said causing the now named Aria to nod her head as she run to the shed and the two guards stop and turn to face Tatsumi and Akame.

"Tatsumi! You deal with one of the guards whilst I'll deal with the other one!" Akame said causing the armor clad assassin to nod his head. "Right!" Tatsumi said as he turned his attention to see the guard point his gun at him. Tatsumi quickly jump out of the way just in time to avoid the bullets. Tatsumi activated Incursio's trump card making him invisible causing the guard to become confuse. However that confusion lasted a few seconds as Tatsumi appeared near him. "Damn!" The guard shouted in suprise as he tried to move out of the way.

"Your dead." Tatsumi said as he swing his spear, making a deep wound on the guard's body. Tatsumi looked over to see that Akame has already finsh her guard and is currently walking towards Aria. "P-please don't kill me." Aria said in a scared tone of voice. "Eliminate." Akame said as she raise her blade. It was when Akame was about to kill Aria when something strange happened. A light suddenly appeared a few feet away causing Akame to stop and the three of them looked towards the pulsing light. "W-what is that?!" Aria asked in a scared tone of voice as Akame gained a confuse look.

It was then that a crack suddenly appeared within the pulsing light that has a rainbow arua to it. _"What's going on!"_ Tatsumi thought as he tried to proccess what is happening. The next thing that happened surprised everyone. A giant lizard suddenly came out of the crack. _"What sort of Danger beast is that? I never seen anything like it before."_ Akame thought as she gazed at the beast before her. The reason why Akame thought this because it's skin is glowing softly green. The unknown Danger beast has a look of confuse on it's face as it look around it surrounding. The beast's eyes landed on Akame and it began to growl whilst becoming tense.

" _Why is it acting like that?"_ Tatsumi thought as he gazed at the Danger beast and then at Akame. His eyes widen slightly when he thought of something. _"Is it acting that way because Akame has her sword drawn?"_ Tatsumi thought again before seeing the danger beast getting ready to pounce. The Danger beast suddenly lunge at Akame however the red-eyed assassin skillfully jump out of the way and landed next to Tatsumi. "Are you okay Akame?" Tatsumi asked whilst getting into a battle stance and watching the Danger beast. "I'm fine. I guess that we gave to deal with this Danger beast before continuing with our mission." Akame replied as she saw from the coner of eye Aria running to a safe place.

"Right." Tatsumi said as the Danger beast started to growl. The three of them stood still for a few seconds until the Danger beast suddenly lunge at the two Night Raid members. Akame and Tatsumi jumped to the sides however the Danger beast decided to choose Tatsumi as it's target. "Great!" Tatsumi shouted as he used Incursio's red spear to block the Danger beast's claw. "Hold on Tatsumi!" Akame called as she charge at the Danger beast. However the Danger beast sense Akame approaching and swing it's tail in response. Akame swiftly jump over the tail and prepare to strike the beast. The Danger beast quickly moved it's body out the way of Akame's blade.

"My turn." Tatsumi said as he push the Danger beast off Incursio's red spear and punch the Danger beast in it's face. The Danger beast stumbled slightly from the impact and Tatsumi shook his hand. "Even though I'm wearing a gauntlet, I still felt pain." Tatsumi said as started to clench and re-clench his hand. "I don't think that punching a Danger beast in the face will do very much at your current level." Akame pointed out causing Tatsumi to look at her. "...Thanks" Tatsumi said in a blank tone of voice. "Here it comes." Akame said causing Tatsumi to whip his head round to see the Danger beast slowly approuching them.

"Can you destract it Tatsumi?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head before the two of them charged at the Danger beast. "Hey! Eyes on me!" Tatsumi shouted as he run to the Danger beast's side causing the Danger beast to turn his head towards Tatsumi and roared. _"Okay, not a good thing to say when trying to destract a unknown Danger beast."_ Tatsumi thought slightly scared as he block the Danger beast's tail with Incursio's red spear. "Your up Akame!" Tatsumi called before seeing the red-eye assassin swinging her sword on the other side of the Danger beast. _"That's a hit!"_ Tatsumi thought seeing Akame managing to make a deep wound on the Danger beast's glowing skin.

Akame and Tatsumi jump back, expecting the Danger beast to fall. However the next thing that happened surprised them. The wound that Akame made suddenly disappeared. _"A Danger beast that has healing abilities!? Never seen that before."_ Tatsumi thought as he took a glance at Akame who has a surprise look on her face. "H-how! Murasame's posion should have killed it?" Akame said in a confused tone of voice making Tatsumi confused. _"Akame wields a poison sword? I guess that how the guards were killed in seconds with just a single cut."_ Tatsumi thought before taking a glance at the glowing crack. _"That thing still here. I hope no more of this type of Danger beast come through."_ Tatsumi thought as he and Akame got into a battle stance.

Meanwhile Leone is coming out of back of the mansion whilst getting blood off her paws. _"That's a good way of getting rid of excess energy."_ Leone thought as she finsh getting the blood of her paws. _"I wander how Tatsumi doing with Akame? They probably finish now and waiting with the others."_ Leone thought as she was about to walk to the front of the mansion however her lion ears twich when she heard something. _"What's that?"_ Leone thought as walked to where she heard the noise.

When Leone got the clearing where the shed is, her yellow eyes widen when she saw Tatsumi and Akame fighting the unkown Danger beast. _"What on earth is that Danger Beast?"_ Leone thought as her jaw drop. _"I better help them."_ Leone thought as her face turned serious before charging. With Tatsumi and Akame, the two were having difficulties killing the Danger beast. It didn't matter how deep the wounds are, the Danger beast healed himself and continue fighting. _"Why do you just drop dead already!"_ Tatsumi roared frustratedly as he kicked the Danger beast in the face again.

It was then that a yellow blur ramed itself into the Danger beast causing it to be sent flying. "Leone." Tatsumi said relieved seeing the blond hair assassin. "Need some help you two?" Leone asked causing Tatsumi and Akame to nod their heads in unison. "Right, let see what your made of." Leone said whilst smirking at cracking her knucles. Leone and the Danger beast stood still for a few a few seconds until Leone charged at the Danger beast. The Danger beast swipe it's claw towards Leone however she easily avoided it. "Take this over-grown lizard." Leone said before throwing punches which made contact onto the Danger beast.

"And now this." Leone said before swinging her leg. Tatsumi became shock when he saw the Danger beast flying across the clearing until it hit the shed's door. _"That...was a powerful kick."_ Tatsumi thought whilst gulping. "What some more?" Leone asked as the Danger beast got back onto it's legs. However it was then that the crack that the Danger beast came through started to pulse less causing everyone to look at it. The Danger beast looked back the three members of Night Raid and gave a growl before dashing towards the now closing crack.

"Hey!" Leone called as tried to run after the Danger beast however the Danger beast completely disappeared through the crack and the crack disappeared as well. The three members of Night Raid stood in silence watching the place that the crack was a few seconds ago. "Can someone please tell me what just happened?" Leone asked whilst looking at the other two who shrug heir shouldiers. "Don't know, but for now we need to continue with the mission." Akame replied causing Leone to nod her head. "Right. Little girl! You can come out now!" Leone called and a few seconds later Aria came out from behind a tree.

"Your turn Akame." Leone said causing Akame to nod her head whilst walking towards Aria with her sword raised. Meanwhile Tatsumi decided to take a look in the shed who's doors have been broken by the impact from the unknown Danger beast. The site that Tatsumi saw made him sick. Torture devices litered the shed and there are many corpes of people scattered about. _"Seriously! I know that this family torture people, but this is way too much."_ Tatsumi thought with a distuped look on his face as he gazed around the room.

It was then that his eyes fell on a girl chained to the ceiling who have a leg missing that his eyes widened in shock. "S-Sayo?" Tatsumi said shocked as he deactivate Incursio and Akame and Leone heard what he said. _"Sayo? As in one of the friends that Tatsumi is looking for?"_ Akame thought as she halted her attack on Aria and walked over to Tatsumi making Leone surprised. "Sayo...its me Tatsumi...please wake up." Tatsumi said trying not to fear the worst. "Tatsumi...is that you?" A voice asked causing Tatsumi to turn his head and his eyes widen even more when he saw the person seating in a cell.

"I-Ieyasu!" Tatsumi said seeing his other friend who is only wearing trousers and there are nasty red marks on his body. What happened to you and Sayo?" Tatsumi asked he approach the cell. "The first night that me and Sayo arrived at the Capital, Aria kindly invited us to her house. When we where having dinner, the family must have put a sleeping drug in the drinks because Sayo and me fell unconscious and when we woke up, we found ourselfs here...That girl Aria tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu explained shouting the last part.

"So What?!" A voice shouted causing Tatsumi and Akame to turn around to see Aria with a twisted face. "They are just livestock from the country-side with absolutly no pupose! That girl there had beatiful black hair while I had this for hair!" Arai shouted refering to her short blond hair. "A country-side livestock shouldn't have a hair like that so I kill her!" Aria shouted making Leone gain a slightly creeped out face. "Akame...can you kill her. She creeping me out." Leone said causing Akame to nod her head. "Wait...I'll do it." Tatsumi said in a low voice and before anyone can do anything, Tatsumi suddenly appeared in front of Aria and attacked her, making a deep wound.

Akame and Leone gain shocked expressions as they try to regester what just happened. _"That...was your first kill Tatsumi and you did it without hasitation."_ Leone thought watching the dead body of Aria fall onto the ground. _"I guess that Tatsumi are close to his friends to make him act like that."_ Akame thought as she saw the emotionless look on Tatsumi's face when he turn around. "Heh. that's Tatsumi for you, always the quickest sword wielder." Ieyasu said before coughing violently. "Ieyasu!" Tatsumi shouted hearing the violent coughing.

With Leone's help, Tatsumi manage to get Ieyasu out of the cage carefully. "Sayo...never gave in when Aria was torturing her. She had a strong face all the way through." Ieysau said through coughs. "Don't speak Ieyasu, we need to get you to a doctor." Tatsumi said ergently. "Your friend is in the last stage of the Rubola disease. Ther's no saving him." Akame said causing Leon to give her look that said _not helping._ "Good luck Tatsumi...you on your own." Ieysau said before closing his eyes. "Ieysau?...Ieysau!" Tatsumi said in a tone full of grief and Akame and Leone look at him with looks of sypathly.

"Tatsumi...we need to get going." Leone said as she approuch Tatsumi and place a hand on his shoulder. "But what Sayo and Ieyasu...I need to give them a burial." Tatsumi said with a sad look in his eyes as he look at Leone. "Don't worry, I'll bring them later." Leone said genly causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

Line Break

When Akame, Leone and Tatsumi met up with the others Mien shouted at them for taking so long but the three of them explained about the appearance of the unknown Danger beast making them surprise. Currently, the members of Night Raid have arrived back at base and getting ready for sleep. However the only person not in the mood for sleep is Tatsumi who sat on his bed and sat in silence. It was then that a knock at the door cause him to look up from his staring at the floor.

"Tatsumi, its me Leone. Can I come in?" A voice from behind the door asked causing Tatsumi lit up slightly. "Sure, come on in." Tatsumi replied and a few seconds later Leone came through the door. "Hi...how are you feeling?" Leone asked awkwardly causing Tatsumi to gain a a sad expression. "Still depress." Tatsumi replied causing Leone to nod her head slightly before walking over to Tatsumi and sat on the bed next to him and wrap her arms around him making him surprise. "I should apologize Tatsumi. When I was out scouting early today, I...saw that Aria torturing your friends." Leone said making Tatsumi widen his eyes.

"The...reason why I didn't tell you is because I don't want your emotions get the better of you during." Leone explained as she continue to hug Tatsumi comfortingly. "I...understand. Big Bro always say to keep calm during a fight. But...it still hurts." Tatsumi said causing Leone to nod her head sadly. _"Tatsumi, I promise that I will make you smile and be at your side forever."_ Leone thought as she continue hugging Tatsumi whilst feeling her mark on her hand throbbing.

* * *

 **And there we are, the second chapter. I'm guessing that everyone is surprise with the appearance of the unknown Danger beast. Until next time.**

 **WhiteRavenSong and onepiecefan: Don't worry about Lubbock. You will find out next chapter.**

 **Orca3553: I think that this chapter answer's your question.**

 **DPSS: 1) If you have volume 1 of Akame ga kill then that's where I got the idea in the first place. 2) Sorry for the small mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone, ready for a new chapter.  
**

Chapter 3

Its been three days since the mission at the at the mansion and the encounter with the unknown Danger beast. Tatsumi is slowly getting over his depression about the deaths of Sayo and Ieyasu and the girls are trying to help him feel better. At the moment Tatsumi is outside the base on a cliff that over-looks the forest and is kneeling in front of two gravestones. "Well, it looks like that it just me." Tatsumi said as he gazed at the graves. "But you don't have too worry about me. I made some...unique friends when I reach the Capital." Tatsumi said at it was then that something soft touch the top of his head.

"Awww, that so kind of you to say that about us." A voice whispered in Tatsumi's ear causing him to gain a shock expression. "Leone! What are you doing?!" Tatsumi shouted whilst scrambling away from Leone. "Just want to see how you doing that all." Leone replied with a smile causing Tatsumi to nod his head whilst getting up from the ground. "I think you should know, Boss will be back today." Leone said causing Tatsumi to become surprise. "I see. What kind of person is Najenda?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to gain a thinking face.

"She's kind but with a strong leadership personality." Leone replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Why do you ask?" Leone asked whilst gaining a confuse look. "Well...I was wondering if you might get into trouble because you let me join Night Raid without her permission." Tatsumi replied whilst scratching the back of his head and Leone started to blush slightly. "Your very concerned about our well being Tatsumi. Hehe, you making this lion blush." Leone said before hugging Tatsumi tightly. "Leone! Stop that!" Tatsumi said before freeing himself from Leone's grasp making her pout.

"You getting clingy to me lately. Why is that?" Tatsumi asked making Leone gain a thinking face. "Well...I enjoy hugging you and your easy to get blushing." Leone replied making Tatsumi to blush causing Leone to laugh. "See! I told you!" Leone said whilst still laughing. It was then that hurried footsteps are heard causing both Tatsumi and Leone to turn their heads to see Toka running towards them with a urgent look on her face. "What's wrong Toka?" Leone asked whilst stop laughing. "Saya's Teigu picked up some intruders. We need to deal with them." Toka replied making Leone and Tatsumi gain serious faces whilst nodding their heads.

Line Break

The members of Night Raid split up to deal with the intruders. "I should be running into some intruders soon." Toka said as she reach a clearing. It was then that the sound of rustling came to Toka's ears. "Speak of the devil." Toka said as five men dressed in white clothes came out of the trees. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A girl wielding a bow." One of the intruders said as the others started to smirk. "It's not your lucky day you know, meeting a member of Night Raid." Toka said whilst getting a battle stance.

"Your base is close by then. I guess that all that tracking did pay off." Another intruder said making Toka perk up. _"They been tracking us? That could means trouble for us if others come looking."_ Toka thought as she saw the intruders get into a battle stance. "Don't damage her body too much. She could be some fun to us." another intruder said causing the others to widen their smirk. "Prepare yourself then." Toka said before charging at the intruders. Toka evaded all the sword strikes that were aimed at her until she got behind them.

"Take some of this." Toka said as she turned around and shoot some arrows at the intruders causing them to yell in pain. "Damn you girl." A intruder said as he charge at Toka who spilt her bow into two swords. "It time to finish this." Toka said as she started to swing her swords at the intruders. In no time at all, all five of the intruders are dead and Toka have some scars on her body. "That was enjoyable." Toka said whilst having a light blush on her cheeks.

At another part of the forest, Akame had run into four intruders at a river. "If she is here then that means Night Raid's base is close." A intruder said as they got their weapons ready. "She's a cute girl. Don't damage her body too..." A another intruder began to say but stop when all the intruders saw Akame has completely disappeared. "...much." The intruder finished as he felt pain at his neck. "Your in enemy territory...don't be too relaxed." Akame said not looking at the inturders.

" _Her back is completely exposed. Now my time to...!"_ A intruder began to say in his head whilst raising his weapon to attack Akame but then felt something. _"...Her sword is covered in poison!"_ The intruder thought before he and the others started to fall onto the ground. _"I wonder how the others are doing...especially Tatsumi."_ Akame thought as she sheathed her sword and walked away.

In a cave Saya is slowly approaching one her traps that she made. When she saw her trap, her eyes sharpened when she saw the person tied up in the glowing blue ropes. "You shouldn't have come here." Saya said in a deadly tone of voice as she got her dagger out. "W-wait! Can we talk...I'll do anything!" The intruder said as she tried to get herself out of the lines. "...No." Saya said before throwing her dagger at the intruders heart. _"I wonder how the intruders found us? They must have good tracking skills."_ Saya thought as she got her dagger out of the intruder by flicking her arm that has her Teigu on it who's "tongue" has the dagger attach to.

Back in the forest, a intruder is running away in the opposite direction. _"How did they found us? I thought that we hide our tracks. Well it doesn't matter since we know the general area where Night Raid's base is. That alone is useful information. All I need to now is to give the information to our client in the Capital."_ The intruder thought as he continue running. "This is a fast one. He manage to get very far in a short time." Mine said to herself as she looked through her eye-piece. _"I need to give away my position if I want to get him."_ Mine thought as she get into a better position and got ready to fire her rifle.

It was then that a intruder decided to jump onto Mine from one of the trees. _"I got you now!"_ The intruder thought with a victorious smile however it was then that Mine began to smirk. I was then that the intruder was cut into two by a giant of scissors. "Sorry." Sheele said whilst bowing. "Thanks Sheele." Mine said before pulling the trigger on her rifle causing a giant energy beam to shoot out of the barrel and heading straight towards the fleeing intruder.

The intruder only had time to see the energy before being enveloped by it. "I'm more powerful when I'm under pressure." Mine said with a smirk on her face whilst shouldering her rifle. "That must be Mine's Pumpkin." Leone said as her lion ears twitch. "Gezz what a kill joy Teigu." Leone said as she raised a blood covered paw and began to smirk. "Me turning into a beast and beating the life out of someone is way much easier to understand." Leone said from her place on top of a few dead bodies.

Meanwhile Tatsumi (clad in Incursio) is hiding in some bushing. _"Toka said that the intruders with use this pathway as a escape route. Its typical to give the backseat jobs to the rookies."_ Tatsumi thought before hearing rustling. _"They coming!"_ Tatsumi thought as he prepared to jump out. However what came out the trees is...a rabbit. _"I'm going to kill that rabbit for getting me all hyped up."_ Tatsumi though as he glared at the rabbit. It was then that more rustling can be heard and a few seconds later (much to Tatsumi's relief) a intruder with a wolf head came bursting through the trees.

"Damn! I thought that we're been stealthy. How did they detect us?" The intruder asked as he looked behind him. "That's a question that you won't find a answer I'm afraid." Tatsumi said as he came out of the bushes. "Great, they have someone positioned here!" The intruder said as he got his weapon ready. "Say your prayers intruder." Tatsumi said as he summoned Incursio's red spear and got into a battle stance. The two of them stood still for a few seconds for they charge at each other. The first move went to the intruder went to the intruder who swing his sword at Tatsumi.

However, Tatsumi blocked the sword with his spear before kicking the intruder in the stomach. The intruder spit blood due to the impact of the kick however he didn't have to rest as Tatsumi started to thrust his spear at the intruder who quickly blocked the strikes with his sword however a few cuts did appear on the intruder's skin. "Your are skilled, I'll give you that." The intruder said as he created some space between him and Tatsumi. "Thanks." Tatsumi said before he suddenly charge at the intruder who manage to block the incoming attack.

Tatsumi kicked the intruder's sword out his hand and the intruder scowled as he watch his sword landed a few feet away. "This is over." Tatsumi said as he prepare to attack. "H-hey! I'm only doing this doing this for my vill-" The intruder began to say but was interrupted as a spear cut his throat. "If you think that using words will make me waver then think again." Tatsumi said darkly as he looked at the dead body. It was then that clapping can be heard causing Tatsumi to whirl around and got into a battle stance.

The person who is clapping is a women in her mid-twenties with short white hair and purple eyes. She is wearing black clothes and her most noticeable features are her eye-patch and a artificial right arm. _"She's Najenda from the wanted posters...and my boss."_ Tatsumi thought as he look at Najenda. "That was some impressive fighting skills you showed there." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to scratch the back of his head. "T-thanks." Tatsumi said becoming nervous from Najenda's gaze. "So what is the famous 100 man-slayer Bulat doing here?" Najenda asked causing Tatsumi to freeze.

" _Why did she called me Bulat?...oh right, Big Bro did say that he is well known for being the possessor of Incursio."_ Tatsumi thought as he became more nervous. "Er...I'm not Bulat." Tatsumi said making Najenda confuse. "If your Bulat then who are you?" Najenda asked as Tatsumi deactivate Incursio. "My name is Tatsumi and Bulat is my big brother-like figure." Tatsumi replied making Najenda nod her head before getting into a battle stance. "Who's side are you on?" Najenda asked darkly causing Tatsumi to sweat.

"I'm on your side! I'm on your side!" Tatsumi shouted urgently causing Najenda to relax her stance and began to laugh. "Your someone too make fun of." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to smile sheepishly whilst nodding his head. "So what are you doing here Tatsumi? Going to the Capital?" Najenda asked causing Tatsumi to freeze. _"What should I say? I can't just say that I'm a new member of Night Raid."_ Tatsumi thought and Najenda could see his discomfort. "Well it doesn't matter. Come on." Najenda said before approaching Tatsumi and grabbing the top of his sweater.

"Huh?" Tatsumi said as he looked at Najenda confusedly. "Your coming back with me to Night Raid's base." Najenda said before walking, dragging Tatsumi with her. Outside Night Raid base all the girls except Toka are gathered and waiting for the other two. "So all intruders been wiped out then?" Saya asked as she wipe the blood off her dagger. "Sure did. I completely enjoyed it." Leone asked with a big grin on her face. "You really need to get rid of that blood lust side of yours." Mine said but Leone shrug her shoulders. "I wonder how Tatsumi is doing?" Sheele asked whilst having a questioning look on her face.

"You don't need to worry Sheele. Tatsumi will be fine." Akame said making all the girls look at her. "That's rare of you to say that sort of thing." Mine said making Akame look at her. "He's has good skill of using his Teigu so he'll be capable to take care of some intruders." Akame said causing the girls to agree with her. However it was then that Leone gain a smirk. "Don't tell me that you have a crush on Tatsumi already Akame." Leone said making everyone surprise. "What make you say that?" Akame asked totally unprepared of what Leone just said.

"Well you seemed worried about him." Leone said whilst having her arms around her neck. "He's a new member. That's all." Akame said in a firm tone of voice. "Good because I've got first dibs on him." Leone said with a huge smirk on her face. "Leone, you do realize that we want to spend time with Tatsumi as well." Saya said whilst giving Leone a slight glare. It was then that the noise of rustling can be heard causing the girls to look up to see Toka coming out of the trees. "How did you do Toka?" Sheele asked before seeing the urgent look on Toka's face.

"I can't find Tatsumi." Toka said causing the girls to look at her surprise. "What do you mean you you can't find him? Mine asked with a questioning look on her face. "After I finish my lot of intruders, I went to where I told Tatsumi to go to but when I got there I can't find him." Toka replied making the girls worry. "We need to look for him immediately!" Akame said causing the girls to nod their but it was then that the noise of rustling cause the girls to become tense whilst turning their attention to the trees. A few seconds later Najenda still dragging Tatsumi came out of the trees.

"I'm back!" Najenda called causing the girl's faces to lit up. "Boss! Welcome bac-" Saya began to say but was interrupted by Tatsumi. "Can you let go of me please. I have legs you know!" Tatsumi shouted causing the girl's eyes to widen. "Tatsumi!" Leone shouted before running up to Tatsumi and snatch him out of Najenda's grip. "Do you know how worried we were when Toka said that she can't find you?" Leone said whilst hugging Tatsumi and nuzzling him.

"...What?" Najenda asked whilst looking at Leone and Tatsumi with a blank look on her face. "Tatsumi is the newest member of Night Raid. Leone's idea." Mine said making Najenda to nod her head slowly. "All right! I think that we need to the meeting room." Najenda announced causing everyone (except Leone and Tatsumi) to nod their heads.

Line Break

"So that's the story then." Najenda said from her place in the throne-like chair in the meeting room. "I'm disappointed in you Leone for letting Tatsumi without my permission." Najenda continued causing Mine to look with a _I told you_ expression on her face. "However having the Demon Armor: Incursio on our side is beneficial." Najenda said causing Leone to stick her tongue at Mine. _"Are these assassins or immature teens?"_ everyone (except Najenda) thought as they watch the silent conversation between Leone and Mien.

"So Tatsumi, how are you feeling being the only male member in Night Raid?" Najenda asked whilst smirking causing Tatsumi to gain nervous look. "Well...I'm still getting use to it." Tatsumi replied whilst scratching the back of his head. "Back in chapter 1, Tatsumi thought that we are going to rape him." Sheele said causing Tatsumi to look at her with a shock expression on her face whilst Najenda had a blank look on her face. "I thought that we agree that we do not speak of that again." Saya said causing Sheele to smile sheepishly.

It was then that Najenda started to laugh. "I think that is the first time that I heard that from Night Raid." Najenda said still laughing and Tatsumi became depress. "Can we move on please?" Tatsumi asked weakly and a few seconds later Najenda stop laughing. "now we need to discuss about this new unknown Danger beast." Najenda said causing everyone to become serious. "This is the first time that I've heard about a Danger beast having healing abilities and being completely immune to Murasame's poison." Najenda said causing Akame to nod her head.

"That's correct. The unknown Danger beast didn't seem to be effected by it at all, not even suffering any side effects." Akame said causing Najenda to frown. "It might have suffered from side effects Akame, but not immediately." Toka said causing Akame to nod her head slightly. "I think the biggest question at the moment is where did that Danger beast came from in the first place." Leone said whilst crossing her arms. "Yes. From what you three told me, the unknown Danger beast came from a crack that appeared in mid air and then went back through it." Najenda said causing Tatsumi, Akame and Leone to nod their.

"The only ideas that I have at the moment is that this is a Danger beast from a different country that has as the ability to transport itself to a different location or...something from a different world completely." Najenda said causing everyone to widen their eyes. "From a different world, your joking right?" Mine asked whilst having a slight smile on her face. "I'm not Mine, but its only a idea." Najenda replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"So what do we do about this unknown Danger beast?" Saya asked. "...I need to give a report to the Revolution base about this piece of news and I want everyone to be on guard. There may be more of this type of unknown Danger beasts so I we may have to deal with them whilst getting rid of the corruption." Najenda said causing everyone to nod their heads. "I think that's it for now. You're all dismiss." Najenda announced causing everyone to start to head towards the door. "Wait a minute." Najenda said causing everyone to stop.

"Is there something wrong Boss?" Mine as she and everyone look at Najenda confusedly. "Since Tatsumi is new here, I think that it will be a good idea to pair him up with someone." Najenda said causing all the girls to perk up and Tatsumi gain a slightly nervous look. "Now then, who should I pair you up with you Tatsumi?" Najenda said with thoughtful look as she look at the girls. "I'll take Tatsumi." Akame said causing everyone to look at her. _"Aww come on! I want to be pair up with Tatsumi."_ Leone thought with a slight frown. "...Are your sure Akame?" Najenda asked with slightly surprise look on her face.

"Yes." Akame replied as she look at Tatsumi. _"I'm being paired up with this girl? Well she looks pretty normal."_ Tatsumi thought as he look back at Akame. "Your lucky Tatsumi to paired up with a cute girl. Akame, if Tatsumi pulls you back then feel free to kill him." Najenda said causing Akame to nod her head immediately and Tatsumi gain a shock expression. _"Okay I've change my mind, she's not normal."_ Tatsumi thought before looking at the other members who are giving sympathetic looks to him.

Line Break

It's the next day and currently everyone is sleeping in their beds. However that change when a certain brown hair boy suddenly open his eyes due to the early morning sun. _"that's to bright for the morning."_ Tatsumi thought as he sat up and started to rub his eyes. "What's the time?" Tatsumi asked himself as he looked at the clock on the table. _"Five o'clock. I should probably go back to sleep."_ Tatsumi thought before laying back down on the mattress and close his eyes. However a few minutes later, Tatsumi started to hear quite footsteps outside his room.

A few seconds later the door to his opened causing Tatsumi to become tense. The figure stood in the door way for a few seconds before walking towards the bed. The figure looked down at Tatsumi's sleeping face for a few seconds before leaning down until their face is close to Tatsumi's. "Are you awake Tatsumi?" The figure asked causing Tatsumi to become confuse. "Akame? What are you..." Tatsumi began to ask but stop when he opened his eyes and saw red eyes that a very close to his green ones. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Aaaaa!" Tatsumi shouted whilst jumping out of bed and landing on the ground. "Are you okay Tatsumi?" Akame asked whilst Tatsumi got off the ground. "I'm fine but why are you here?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to look at him blankly. "I'm here for morning training." Akame replied causing Tatsumi to become confuse for a few seconds before realization appeared on his face. "Oh yeah, I'm training under you." Tatsumi said causing Akame to nod her head. "Get change and meet me outside in five minutes." Akame said before walking out and Tatsumi realized that he was only wearing boxers which made him blush.

Line Break

Once Tatsumi got change and went outside he saw Akame doing some stretches and he had to shake his head in order to stop thinking about perverted thoughts. The morning training that Akame planned is running and Tatsumi had to capture her. Tatsumi only manage to keep Akame in his sites however it was revealed that Akame was only going half her speed (making Tatsumi slump in defeat). At the moment the two of them are in the kitchen cooking beakfast.

" _Sayo, Ieyasu. I'm glad we learned to cook."_ Tatsumi thought as he cut some vegetables _"Because of it_ /More please!" Tatsumi began to thought but was interrupted but the assassins around the table. _"I'm treated as a maid rather than a assassin."_ Tatsumi thought whilst refilling the girl's plates. "Even though I'm a assassin now I'm stuck doing kitchen duty." Tatsumi said causing Akame to look at him. "It can't be helped. I'm in charge of cooking so it's natural that you help with cooking." Akame said whilst popping a piece of food in her mouth.

"The only reason that you do the cooking is to sample the food." Tatsumi said causing Akame to give him a blank look. "Not true." Akame said whilst poping another piece of food. _"Not really convincing."_ Tatsumi thought whilst sweat-dropping. "Hey Tatsumi, you should where that apron more often. It's suit you." A voice said causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark whilst turning around to see Mine laughing. "What did you say!" Tatsumi roared at her but then became confuse when he saw everyone getting up from the table.

"Where are girls going?" Tatsumi asked with a confuse look. "We got a assignment at the Capital so we're heading out." Toka replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head remembering what Najenda said about Night Raid being a assassination agency as a disguise. "Take care of the base while we're gone." Sheele said whilst smiling causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark. "I'm not a house maid!" Tatsumi yelled causing everyone to laugh. "Have fun cutting the vegetables Tatsumi." Mien said whilst laughing as she and the others went out of the kitchen.

"One of these days I'm going to..." Tatsumi began to say in a dangerous tone of voice but then stop when he saw Akame taking off her pink apron." Come on now. We better take some lives of our own." Akame said as she began to walk towards then door. _"I'm pretty sure that she meant hunting."_ Tatsumi thought whilst sweat-dropping as he followed her.

Line Break

"Is it okay to this far away from base?" Tatsumi asked as he and Akame climbed a mountain path with baskets on their backs. "Its okay since we're going deeper in the mountains." Akame replied as she continue walking. _"Akame isn't much of a talker."_ Tatsumi thought as he look at Akame. _"I don't mind that though but I wish that she stop looking at me, its getting a bit nervous."_ Tatsumi thought noticing that at times Akame would take a glance at him. _"I wonder why she does it."_ Tatsumi thought as he saw Akame taking a glance at him.

" _What was I thinking?!"_ Akame thought as she try to focus on the path in-front of her. _"Its been a while since I been with a male so I thought that being with Tatsumi would help get use it again. But I only feel nervousness. He must think that I'm a freak with the continuous glances."_ Akame thought feeling slightly frustrated. "So where are we heading?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to quickly turn her head at him. "We're going to a hunting spot that I discovered. We're here." Akame replied as she disappeared though some bushes.

Tatsumi, becoming curious followed Akame through the bushes where he meet with a beautiful site. In front of him is a body of water where the sun seems to bounce of the water. "So what are we going to hunt?" Tatsumi asked as he and Akame put their baskets onto the ground. "We're going to hunt Elegant tuna." Akame replied as she took off her tie. "Elegant tuna? But aren't they-!" Tatsumi began to ask but stop as he look at Akame to see her taking her clothes off.

"What are doing!?" Tatsumi shouted as he began to blush and covered his eyes. "Going into clothes that make it easy to swim in." Akame replied with no sign of shyness making Tatsumi confused as he took his hands away from his eyes to see that Akame is in a white bikini. "O-okay." Tatsumi said trying not to think of perverted thoughts. Akame suddenly jump into the water and a few seconds later five fishes came out of the water. _"Is she using dynamite or something!?"_ Tatsumi thought with a opened mouth. It was then that Akame's head came out of the water.

"You need to hide your presence before striking." Akame explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Can you handle that?" Akame asked causing a grin to appear on Tatsumi's lips. "Bring it!" Tatsumi shouted as he began to take off his clothes.

Line Break

"In the end, Tatsumi caught six." Najenda commented as she eat a piece of Elegant tuna. "Hey Tatsumi. Is it true that you took your clothes off whilst shouting "Bring it"?" Leone asked as she leaned close to Tatsumi. "If so then can you give me a sneak preview when we're alone?" Leone whispered in Tatsumi's ear and her hands some how got underneath Tatsumi's sweater. "Don't Leone!" Tatsumi shouted with a big blush as he tried to stop Leone's hands roaming his body.

"I do think that you should stop Leone other wise Tatsumi will faint." Najenda said with a smirk on her face as she watch Leone pouting as she got her hands away from Tatsumi's sweater. "I think that I'll go mad with the lack of male company." Tatsumi said causing Najenda to become confuse. "Hasn't the girls told you about Lubbock?" Najenda asked making Tatsumi confuse. "No." Akame said with Leone nodding. "Who's Lubbock?" Tatsumi asked. "Lubbock is our informant in the Capital. He's a good person to be friends with." Najenda replied and Tatsumi became confuse.

"Why didn't anyone told me about him?" Tatsumi asked as look at Akame and Leone. "He's a pervert." Akame said simply causing Tatsumi to become wide eyed. "...I see." Najenda said with in a quite tone voice. "It's still a surprise that Najenda manage to fall in love with him." Leone said making Tatsumi surprise and Najenda began to blush. "We're old friends." Najenda said as she gaze at her food. "Tatsumi, if your going to speak to Lubbock, please don't make him turn you into pervert." Leone said making Tatsumi confuse. _"And this is coming from the person who joke that I can play with her body back in chapter 1."_ Tatsumi thought whist sweat-dropping.

"Okay everyone, we got a new assassination to do." Najenda said and the atmosphere suddenly became tense. "Our targets are Orge, the garrison captain and Gamel, a oil merchant. From what Lubbock has learned from the client, it seems that Gamel is bribing Orge with large sums of money so every time Gamel commits a crime, Orge will use someone else as the scapegoat." Najenda explained as she place a large bag on the table which made a jangle sound.

"The client is the fiance of one of the victims that Orge used as a scapegoat." Najenda further explained. "I can smell sexual transmitted disease all over that." Leone said with a disgusted look on her face. "The client must have sold herself to get that money." Akame said making Tatsumi clench his fists. "Assassinating Gamel won't be a problem but the main problem is Orge. He's always at the guard house and he is always will a group of guards when ever he's out." Najenda said with a frown. "So our only chance of getting Orge is when he's on his days off." Tatsumi said earning a nod from Najenda.

"That's correct Tatsumi. Orge usually spend his free time near the palace where he drinks." Najenda said. "But the question is who to kill him. Akame won't do since her wanted posters are all over the Capital and the others won't be back for a while." Najenda said with a deep frown until her eyes fell upon Tatsumi. "How do feel about assassinating Orge, Tatsumi?" Najenda asked causing Tatsumi to become surprise. "Me?" Tatsumi asked whilst pointing at himself.

"Yes. I think that you can manage the job. Bulat gave you Incursio because he saw the potential in you." Najenda replied causing Tatsumi to scratch the back of his head. "I guess your right about. Okay then, I'll take on Orge whilst Akame and Leone take on Gamel." Tatsumi said with determination in his eyes. "Good. Then I'll suggest that you get ready then." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to nod his head before walking out of the kitchen.

" _Please be safe Tatsumi."_ Akame and Leone thought at the same time as they watch Tatsumi leave.

Line Break

"If you continue walking that way then you will reach the main street." Leone said whilst pointing down a street causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Got it. I'll be off then." Tatsumi said and he began to walk off. "Wait Tatsumi. Before you go...I should tell you a little about Akame's past." Leone said making Tatsumi curious as he stop and look at Leone.

"When Akame was little. She and her little sister were sold to the Empire by their parents." Leone said making Tatsumi slightly surprise. "It's pretty common for poor family to sell their children. Anyway, Akame and her little sister were accepted into a assassination training program along with other children who were in the same situation as them. From there Akame learned how to kill and survive in extreme conditions." Leone continue explaining.

"She lived like that, carrying out the Empire's orders and kill those who stand up against the Empire. However at every mission, Akame saw the darkness in the Empire. All her comrades died along the way. It was when her mission to kill Najenda made Akame switch sides." Leone said making Tatsumi clench his fists. "So what happened to Akame's little sister?" Tatsumi asked slightly knowing the answer. "Akame doesn't like talking about her sister but she still works for the Empire." Leone replied causing Tatsumi to become shock.

"You should get going now. Happy killing." Leone said causing Tatsumi to nod his head before walking off. _"Akame. You must be hurt on the inside if you where force to leave your sister behind."_ Tatsumi thought as he continue walking towards the main street.

Line Break

Its night time and Tatsumi (clad in Incursio) is creeping on the rooftops and following a big guy wearing armor. _"Orge look tough. I'll need to be careful when fighing him. Incursio's trump card is quite a burden on my my body at the moment so I need to use it wisely."_ Tatsumi thought as he continue to follow Orge. After a few minutes of following Orge, the captain of the garrison suddenly took a turning into a alleyway making Tatsumi confuse.

" _Where is he going?"_ Tatsumi thought as he notice that the path that Orge is walking is completely quiet. After a few minutes of more walking, Orge has walked into a completely silent street. Tatsumi stood still wondering what Orge is doing. "Okay! You can show yourself now!" Orge called making Tatsumi confuse. _"How did he know that he's been followed."_ Tatsumi thought as jump off the roof and landed a few feet away from Orge. "It will take you ten years until you can avoid me sensing you." Orge said with a grin.

"Well, it's a shame that you won't be able to live that long Orge." Tatsumi said as he summond Incursio's red spear making Orge confuse. "What are trying to do? Trying to beat me so that you can get into the army with a high rank?" Orge asked whilst sighing. "Nope, I want your life." Tatsumi replied before charging at Orge making him surprise before drawing his sword and blocking the spear. "I see. Your from Night Raid aren't you?" Orge asked before throwing Tatsumi off him.

Tatsumi didn't reply but charge at Orge again and did a flurry of thrusts at Orge. "You have to do better then that." Orge said gleefully as he blocked every single one of of the attacks but wasn't expecting the punch to the stomach. "Okay. I wasn't expecting that." Orge said as he got back into a battle stance. "ready for more?" Tatsumi asked getting his spear ready. "Don't get cocky boy!" Orge shouted before charging at Tatsumi and started to attack the Incursio-clad Tatsumi at a fast pace.

" _He's fast! I guess that he isn't known as the Demon for nothing."_ Tatsumi thought as he blocked the sword strike with his spear but with difficulties. After a few minutes, the two them found themselves in a deadlock. "I think I know now. Your been asked by the fiance of my last scapegoat to kill me? If that the case then when I'll finish with you I'll will get the fiance's family and execute them right in front of her." Orge said before laughing making Tatsumi angry. "You will never be able to that again...never again." Tatsumi said before disappearing making Orge surprise.

He didn't have time to no anything before reviving a fist to the stomach. "This is the end Orge." Tatsumi said reappearing again before swinging his spear making a deep wound on Orge's chest. "Damn you." Orge growled as he fall onto the ground. "Your wield a Teigu?" Orge asked weakly with realization on his face. "That's correct. I wield the Demon armor: Incursio." Tatsumi replied making Orge shock expression. "Then your 100 man-slayer Bulat?" Orge asked causing Tatsumi to shook his head.

"No. he is my mentor." Tatsumi replied making Orge smirk. "I...see." Orge said before closing his eyes. "Mission done." Tatsumi said as he deactivate Incursio. "I need to report back first." Tatsumi said before starting walking away. However, he only took a few steps before he sense something approaching fast. He quickly dive out of the way just in time to hear something landing causing dust to raise of the ground.

"What just happened?" Tatsumi said as he got off the ground and place a hand on the sword form of Incursio. When the dust disappeared, Tatsumi's eyes widen. In front of him is a bird-like Danger beast with softly glowing purple feathers. _"It just like the last one."_ Tatsumi thought remembering how the lizard-like Danger beast has glowing skin. The bird-like Danger beast looked at the dead of body of Orge with curiosity.

 _What should I do? Do I fight it or run back to base."_ Tatsumi thought becoming tense as he watch the blood of Orge covering Danger beast's talons. It was then that bird-like Danger beast notice Tatsumi and it's eyes sharpened. _"It looks like that I'm fighting it."_ Tatsumi thought before suddenly the bird-like Danger beast rushed at Tatsumi and aimed a talon at the brown hair assassin. Tatsumi manage to block the talons before jumping back.

"My turn!" Tatsumi shouted as he jump into the air and prepared to attack with his sword. The bird-like Danger beast covered itself with it's wings causing Tatsumi to hit them. _"This Danger beast is clever."_ Tatsumi thought as he landed on the ground and created some space. The Danger beast charge at Tatsumi again but this time use it's beak to attack Tatsumi who barely had time to dodge it. _"That was close!"_ Tatsumi thought as he crouch under the Dager beast. _"The first hit is to me"_ Tatsumi thought before swinging his sword, successfully cutting one of the Danger beast's leg off.

Tatsumi jump back to avoid another beak attack. "Let see how you can heal without a limb." Tatsumi said with a smirk on his face. Tatsumi became shock when he saw the missing leg re-growing. _"What the hell! These Danger beasts can re-grow missing limbs!"_ Tatsumi roared in his head as he watch the Danger beast flexing it's new leg. _"How the on earth can I kill this thing? I could try cutting it's head off. That might work."_ Tatsumi thought before getting ready to charge again. However, it was then that hurried footsteps can be heard causing Tatsumi and the Danger beast to look up.

A few seconds later a women in her mid 20s with amber eyes and auburn hair suddenly came out of a alleyway. Tied to her arm is a black string which is then connected with a strange white dog. Tatsumi's eyes widen when he saw the uniform that she is wearing. _"Great! She's from the garrison. I should have run."_ Tatsumi thought with a slightly frustrated look on his face. "What going on her-" The women began to say but stop when she saw the Danger beast. "How did a Danger beast manage to get into the Capital?" The women asked with a shock expression her face.

It was then that the women's eyes fell on the dead body of Orge and her eyes widen. "M-Master Orge?" The women asked in a slightly quite tone of voice but Tatsumi heard her. _"She must be friends with him. This might get tricky."_ Tatsumi thought as he began to creep away from the Danger beast who was looking at the women with curiousity. It was then that the women saw the blood on the Danger beast's talon and her hair started to cover her eyes. "You Danger beast. Your the one who killed Master Orge. In the name of justice. I, Seryu Ubiquitous will punish you!" the now named Seryu shouted and Tatsumi became shock and the twisted look on her face.

" _How is she going to fight that thing? I barely manage to make any progress."_ Tatsumi wondered as he watch from the allway's enterance. "Coro! Lets get this Danger beast." Seryu said causing the strange white dog to nod his head. Tatsumi became surprise the dog suddenly grow in size until it is the hight of a small shed. _"How did it do that? Is that a Teigu? Big Bro did say about how there are biological Teigus."_ Tatsumi thought as he saw Seryu taking out two Tofans. "Get ready to face Justice Danger beast. Coro, arms." Seryu said causing two mascular arms to sprot out of the giant dog.

" _Gross."_ Tatsumi thought as he watch the two get ready to battle the unkown Danger beast. The two charge at the Danger beast who opened it wings quickly causing a big breeze to occur which made Tatsumi stumble slightly. _"Those two are skilled fighters."_ Tatsumi thought as he analize the fight. Like Tatsumi, Seryu and Coro became suprise when the Danger beast re-grow a shredded wing. "Ha, ha, ha. This thing is difficult to take down." Seryu said through deep breaths after a few minutes of fighting the bird-like Danger beast.

It was then that the Danger beast opened it wings and shoot off into the sky. "Hey! Come back here!" Seryu shouted watching the Danger beast disappearing. "Damn. That was a difficult fight, wasn't it Coro?" Seryu asked cause the dog to nod his head. "We better find that boy that was here a few minutes ago when we arrived." Seryu said making Tatsumi surprise. _"And that's my cue to run!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head before running off.

Line Break

"Well done on completing your assassinment thanks for getting info about one of the garrison members being in the position of a Teigu." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to smile whilst scraching the back on his head. "It was no problem." Tatsumi said. "From what you describe to us, it is the Magical Beast Tranformation: Hektonkheires." Najenda said with a slight frown. "I think the biggest worry at the moment is the appearance of another unkown Danger beast and they having the ability to re-grow missing limbs." Leone said with cross arms causing Najenda to nod her head.

"I agree with that. They can be a big problem if more keep on appearing. I need to sent another report about this." Najenda said with a thoughtful look on her face. "So Akame, what do you think about my success?" Tatsumi asked whilst looking at Akame who has been quite throughout the conversation. Akame didn't say anything but walk up to Tatsumi making him confuse. Akame stared at him for a for a few seconds making him slightly nervouse. "Take your clothes off." Akame in a calm tone of voice as she continue stare at Tatsumi.

"Sur...What did you said?!" Tatsumi asked, just realizing what Akame just asked. "Take your clothes off." Akame repeated making Leone and Najenda amuse. "W-why?" Tatsumi asked whilst backing away from Akame and gripping the helm of his sweater. "If you don't, then I'll will." Akame replied before quickly removing Tatsumi's clothes until he was just in his boxers. Tatsumi cover himself up as Akame started to expect him. _"Please don't rape me, please don't rape, please don't rape me."_ Tatsumi repeated in his head feeling extremly embarrised.

Akame stared at Tatsumi for a few minutes before a smile appeared on her face, surprising Tatsumi. "Thank goodness, you didn't recive any injuries." Akame said still smiling. "The death rate for assassins on their first missions is high, so your pretty luckly Tatsumi." Najenda said making Tatsumi look at her. "Many people die because they didn't report any injuries they receive. I'm glad that you didn't receive any Tatsumi." Akame said still smile. It was then that Leone's hands started to roam Tatsumi's body again.

"You know Tatsumi. I expected that you had a strong body in order to wield Incursio but I didn't expect that it will be this well sculptured." Leone whispered in Tatsumi's ear causing him to jump. "Leone! Please get off me. I need to get my clothes back on!" Tatsumi shouted as he release himself from Leone to get his clothes back on. _"I never seen Leone like this before."_ Najenda thought as she look at Leone and it was then that she saw the lustful looks in Leone's and Akame's eyes. _"Tatsumi, good luck. You need it."_ Najenda thought with a amused look on her face

* * *

 **And another chapter done. I hope that your enjoying this, however I have some bad news. Next week I'm going to Spain so posting up another chapter will be difficult. I'm very sorry and Please don't hate me.**

 **DPSS: Are you happy now?**

 **warrior of the six blades: I'm glad that your enjoying this story.**

 **ulttoanova: I think that this answer your question.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone and thank you for your reviews (I think that in terms of reviews, this story is getting them more faster than my last story). Now for the chapter.  
**

Chapter 4

Its been a month since Tatsumi completed his first mission and when the others heard this, Tatsumi almost died from the lack of air because Toka was hugging him too hard. Over the two weeks, Tatsumi manage to visit Lubbock who owned a bookstore in the Capital called the Book of the night. Lubbock immediately became jealous that Tatsumi is a member of Night Raid. However Lubbock did ask Tatsumi if he could get some pictures of the girls which earned him a smack on the head by Leone.

Currently Tatsumi along with Akame are in the kitchen making breakfast. Whilst Tatsumi was focus on preparing the food, Akame's thoughts are on something else. _"Why I'm feeling like this when I'm with Tatsumi?"_ Akame thought as she tried to focus on the food. _"When I''m around Tatsumi I feel giddy."_ Akame thought again and it was then that Tatsumi notice something.

"Akame...I think that you cut those carrots enough now." Tatsumi said causing Akame to become confuse as she look down to see that the carrots are in extremely small pieces. "S-sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing." Akame said as she gain a slightly panic look on her face. "It's okay Akame, things happen." Tatsumi said whilst smiling brightly causing Akame's cheeks to turn red. " _Here we're go again. Every time Tatsumi smiles like that my heart beats faster. What does this mean?"_ Akame asked herself and Tatsumi notice her red cheeks.

"Are you okay Akame? Your cheeks are red." Tatsumi asked slightly worried causing Akame to become nervous. "I'm fine Tatsumi." Akame said quickly before taking the cut up carrots and putting them in the pot. _"I'm worry about Akame."_ Tatsumi thought as he look at the back of the red-eye assassin's head. It was then that the door to the kitchen opened revealing Leone, Saya and Toka. "Morning you two." Toka called causing Tatsumi and Akame to turn their heads towards them. "Morning Leone, Toka, Saya." Tatsumi replied as he put the cut up meat into the pot.

"Tatsumi. Boss asked me to tell you that she want you to wake up Mine, your training with her today." Leone said causing Tatsumi to freeze slightly. _"I'm...training under her?"_ Tatsumi thought trying not to think of what horrors Mine will put Tatsumi through. "Don't worry Tatsumi, Mine won't push you too much...I hope." Saya said causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop. _"That's not very encouraging."_ Tatsumi thought as Toka notice something. "Akame...why are you holding Tatsumi's hand?" Toka asked causing everyone else to become confuse.

They look down to see that Akame's hand is on Tatsumi's own. The room fell silent (except for the sound of the pot boiling) as they try to register what they are seeing. Akame's hand suddenly shot off Tatsumi's like she been electrocuted. "S-sorry Tatsumi." Akame said whilst holding her hand and her blush deepened. "O...kay. I'll go and wake Mine up then. Bye." Tatsumi said awkwardly before leaving the room. _"Mmmm. It looks like that I have some competition for Tatsumi's heart."_ Leone thought as she gaze at Akame who was quickly getting breakfast finish.

Line break

 _What wrong will Akame all of a sudden?"_ Tatsumi thought as he walked down a corridor. " _She never acted like this before, acting all nervous and such. She been acting like this since my first mission."_ Tatsumi thought with a deep thinking face on. _"Well, she's not the only one though. Every time I'm not thinking about anything important, my mind will always bring up that image of Akame smiling. I very like that smile."_ Tatsumi thought before his widen slightly.

" _I'm I...falling in love with Akame?"_ Tatsumi thought as he tried to proccess what he said. _"Well, she is a beautiful girl and is a_ _skill assassin. But...does she feel the same way though?"_ Tatsumi thought before his thoughts turned to Leone. _"And there's Leone. She's been very clingy to me ever since my first my mission. Does she...have a crush on me or something?"_ Tatsumi thought before shaking his head. " _I need to stop thinking about this for now."_ Tatsumi thought as he continue walking. After a few minutes, Tatsumi is outside Mine's room. "Mine! Are you awake?" Tatsumi asked whilst knocking on the door.

He could movement behind the door and after a few seconds, the door opened. "Is there something you want Tatsumi?" Mine asked and when Tatsumi saw Mine, he immediately turn his head to the side with a big blush on his face. The reason for this is because Mine is just in her underwear. "Er...Boss ask me to wake you up since your training me today." Tatsumi replied still not looking at her causing Mine to become confuse. "Tatsumi. You know its rude not to look at the person that your talking to." Mine said causing Tatsumi to mentally face palm.

"Why don't you put some clothes on first." Tatsumi said making Mine more confuse as she look down at herself. "AAAA!" Mine shouted as she suddenly shutting the door in Tatsumi's face. _"I hope that she won't kill me like in the anime."_ Tatsumi thought as he take a step back and waited. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Mine is breathing heavily with a flustered look on her face. _"I can't believe that I showed myself to Tatsumi like that!_ " Mine thought as she continue breathing heavily. "Tatsumi...how much did you saw?" Mine asked in a quite tone of voice.

"...Not a lot...but I did saw some pink though." Tatsumi replied nervously trying not to think of what Mine's response will be. "...I see." Mine said as she tried to calm herself. "So...should I go and wait somewhere whilst you get change?" Tatsumi asked still nervously. "I'll be a few minutes. You can go and get prepare. We're going to the Capital." Mine replied before putting on some clothes causing Tatsumi to nod on the other side of the door.

Line Break

After the small incident, Mine and Tatsumi headed to the Capital for Tatsumi's training however when Tatsumi asked what they doing, Mine would tell him to shut up. At the moment Mine is inside a shop whilst Tatsumi waited outside. _"Hehehe. I have Tatsumi for the rest of this chapter. I'll show him what a Superior can do to a rookie."_ Mine thought menacingly as she walked out of the shop and when she saw Tatsumi, she became shock. This is because Tatsumi is being flirted by a girl with long chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing cream coloured clothes and around her neck is a blue gem.

"So what a handsome boy from the country-side like you doing in the Capital then?" The girl asked whilst stroking Tatsumi's cheek who currently has a big blush on his face. "I-I-I'm with a friend and we're..." Tatsumi began to reply but stop due to the closeness of the girl. "Hehehe. Your cute when your flustered." The girl said whilst giggling. Mine at this point is shaking with rage. "Hey!" Mine called causing Tatsumi and the girl to turn towards her and Tatsumi began to sweat. "What going on here Tatsumi?!" Mine demanded as she stormed up to the two.

"Oh, hi Mine...well you see..." Tatsumi began to reply but was having a hard time finding the words due to Mine glaring at him. "Oh? Is this your girlfriend Tatsumi?" The girl asked causing Tatsumi and Mine to blush. "She/He isn't my girl/boyfriend." Tatsumi and Mine shouted at the girl who laughed. "Good. Why don't you come with me Tatsumi. I think that you have more fun with me then with this girl." The girl said as she hug Tatsumi's arm and Mine gain a tick mark. "Why do you do us a favor and go away before a send a bullet though your head!" Mine shouted in rage causing the girl to laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." The girl said as she release Tatsumi and began to walk away but stop to give Tatsumi a wink before walking again. "Grrrrr." Mine growled glaring daggers at the girl. "...Mine, are you okay?" Tatsumi asked nervously expecting Mine to yell at him. However Mine closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes, I'm fine now. Come on now, we got stuff to do." Mine said before walking off and Tatsumi sighed in relief.

Line Break

The two of them explored the Capital and Mine went into clothes shops making Tatsumi carry the things she bought. This went on for a hour and currently Mine and Tatsumi are outside a cafe. "Wow. I did buy a lot." Mine said happily as she took a piece of food. "Yeah, you sure did." Tatsumi said with a tired look on his face. "I'll think that pink is a suitable colour for spring. Don't you think so Tatsumi?" Mine asked causing the green eye assassin to become confuse. _"You always wear pink so its nothing new to me."_ Tatsumi thought before another thought enter his mind.

"There were a lot of miserable looks while we were shopping." Tatsumi said causing Mine to look at him. "That's because of the economy and the current government. Okay mission complete." Mine said in a happy tone of voice causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark. "The only thing we're done is shopping!" Tatsumi shouted causing Mien to slap him. "How haughty." Mine said as Tatsumi hold his red cheek. "I'm your Superior so underlings don't complain." Mine said before hitting Tatsumi again and the people sitting at the other tables just look at Tatsumi with sympathetic looks.

"I show you what powers a superior has." Mine said with a smug look on her face. She took out a pen and started to draw on the wall and Tatsumi became curious at what Mine is drawing. When Mien finished Tatsumi saw that she draw a huge circle split into segments and Tatsumi saw titles of manga's in each one. "I can send you to a manga of my choosing." Mine said with a triumphant look on her face. _"What?"_ Tatsumi thought before noticing two segments. "Akame ga kill and Akame ga kill zero?" Tatsumi asked causing Mine to look at the circle. "Oh! They are mistakes that I made." Mine replied quickly as she tried to rub them off.

" _Why would Akame have manga's named after her?"_ Tatsumi thought whilst scratching the back of his head before noticing a crowd. "What's going on over there?" Tatsumi asked causing Mien to look where Tatsumi is pointing. "A public execution. They pretty common in the Capital." Mine said as she and Tatsumi approach the crowd and saw five people crucified. "What sort of Prime Minister do we have?" Tatsumi asked trying not be sick. "A monster who use his power to cause people to go into despair." Mine replied and Tatsumi saw determination look in her eyes.

"But I won't let be push around. I'll survive this war and be on the winning side." Mine said with determination causing Tatsumi to look at her surprise. "We should probably go back now." Mine said causing Tatsumi to nod his head and the two began to walk however the two only took a few steps before Mien stop abruptly. "What wrong Mine?" Tatsumi asked whilst placing a hand on the hilt of Incursio. "Its that girl again." Mine hissed through her teeth and Tatsumi look in the same direction that Mine is looking and the same chestnut brown hair girl waving at them.

"What shall we do?" Tatsumi asked feeling slightly nervous. "...I'll help with carrying the shopping Tatsumi." Mine replied making Tatsumi confuse. _"What will that do?"_ Tatsumi thought confused as he watch Mine taking some of the shopping out of Tatsumi's hands. It was the next thing that Mine did that made Tatsumi shock. Mien suddenly grasp Tatsumi's hand and hold it firmly. "W-what are you doing Mine?" Tatsumi asked feeling his cheeks turn red. "What? I'm I not allowed to hold my boyfriend's hand." Mine replied whilst having a small blush on her cheeks. "Pardon?" Tatsumi asked as he felt his cheeks heating up. Mine leaned close to Tatsumi making him blush more.

"If we act like this then that girl will think that we're dating." Mine whispered in Tatsumi's ear. "I-I see." Tatsumi replied as he looked forward. _"Mine's hand is so small and soft."_ Tatsumi thought trying not to look at Mien. " _Tatsumi's hand is strong and warm."_ Mine thought as she felt her cheeks heating up.

Line Break

Tatsumi and Mine are almost at Night Raid's base and the two of them are still holding hands. The reason for this is because when the two of them left the Capital, Tatsumi asked if they should stop holding hands however Mine replied that the girl might still following them (the two of them have been spotting the girl ever since they saw the crucified people) so Tatsumi just let Mine keep holding his hand. "Er Mine...do you think that-" Tatsumi began to say but stop when they started to hear rustling causing the two of them to stop and became tense. A few seconds later, a slightly frazzled Sheele came out of the bushes.

"Sheele? Are you okay?" Mine asked worriedly seeing the condition that Sheele is in. "I'm fine, just been chasing squirrel who stole my book." Sheele replied as she tried to get the leaves off her clothes. "At least your not hurt in anyway. Did you got the book back?" Tatsumi asked causing Sheele to shook her head. "No, I...?" Sheele began to say but became confuse. "Why are you two holding hands?" Sheele asked causing Mine to become confuse and Tatsumi became nervous. Mine looked down at their still linked hands and just looked at them for a few minutes.

"AAA!" Mine shouted as she released Tatsumi's hands and became flustered. "W-why did you not let go of my hand Tatsumi?" Mine asked as she glared at Tatsumi slightly. "Well I was going to but Sheele interrupted me. And anyway, your seemed to be enjoying it." Tatsumi replied with a smug look on his face cusing Mine to blush. "I-I-I...did not enjoy it!" Mine shouted at Tatsumi.

"Er...should we go inside. The others are waiting." Sheele said nervously causing both Tatsumi and Mien to look at her. "Sure." Tatsumi replied before walking towards base carrying Mien's shopping. _"I can't believe how close he was!"_ Mine thought furiously as she and Sheele followed Tatsumi.

Line Break

When the three of them got back to base, Boss announced that Night Raid is giving an assignment to assassinate a distant relative of the Prime Minister who has been using the Prime Minister's name to capture women and then torture them to death. Mine is giving the task of killing the relative whilst Tatsumi act as her bodyguard and the others are giving the task of taking out the bodyguards of the relative. Currently it is night time and Mine and Tatsumi are on a cliff that overlooks the residence of the distance relative.

"So this is the place then? Security must be tight." Tatsumi (clad in Incursio) said whilst looking through a telescope. "When the target steps out I'll put a bullet through his head." Mine said as she got herself ready. _"I can feel her resolution from here. Mine is really focus."_ Tatsumi thought as he took a glance at Mien. "Here he comes." Mine said causing Tatsumi to turn his head and look through his telescope again. He could see a group coming out of the mansion and Tatsumi can see their target.

"There's a lot of non-targets around him." Tatsumi commented. "So." Mine replied causing Tatsumi to turn his head at her. "You sure that you can hit him?" Tatsumi asked looking at Mine. "Yep." Mine replied simply before pressing the trigger on her rifle letting a yellow beam of light to fire out of the barrel. Tatsumi's eyes widen when he saw that Mine has hit the target squarely in the head. "Your looking at a master sniper here." Mine said with a smug look on here face. "Wow." Tatsumi said quietly before seeing five figures running in their direction.

"That our time to move." Mine said causing Tatsumi to nod his head. Meanwhile the five guards are running through the forest. "Quick! We mustn't let the killer escape. Otherwise the Prime Minister will have our heads!" One of the guards shouted before suddenly stopping when the guards saw five people in front of them. "Well then. Who's ready for a beaten?" Leone asked whilst cracking her knuckles together.

Line Break

"This path is so hard to walk." Mine grumbled as she step over a tree root. "Do you think the others have dealt with the bodyguards already?" Tatsumi asked causing Mine to to shake her head. "As much I would say yes but no. The bodyguards guards are from the Temple of the imperial fist." Mine replied causing Tatsumi to widen his eyes. "Well if your someone like the Prime Minister's relative then you can get top notch security." Tatsumi said causing Mine to nod her head.

After a few minutes of walking, a thought entered Tatsumi's head. _"I wonder what sort life Mine lived before joining Night Raid?"_ Tatsumi thought as he helped Mine over a small mound. "Since your been good today I'll tell you about myself." Mine said causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop. _"Speak of the devil."_ Tatsumi thought. "I originated from the west of the Empire, I'm half tribal." Mine started to explain. "In the Capital I was discriminated because of my status. Nobody would except me and I live a wretched childhood." Mien further explained causing Tatsumi to gain a sad look on his face.

"I heard that the Revolution army as allied itself with the west meaning that the western tribes will get their land back and given rights. I joined the Revolution army to make sure that no half tribal child will have to go through the same experience that I did." Mine said with a sad look on her face. _"I never seen this side of Mien before."_ Tatsumi thought. "And I'll render distinguished service to Revolution army and receive a ton of compensation money meaning I can live as a celebrity after the revolution." Mine said whilst laughing causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop.

" _And the normal Mine is back."_ Tatsumi thought before sighing. It was then that something caught is attention. "Whats wrong?" Mine asked seeing Tatsumi looking at something causing Mine to look in the same direction. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw a glowing crack in the air. "What is that thing?" Mine asked as she saw Tatsumi approaching the crack slightly. "This is the thing that those unknown Danger beasts came through." Tatsumi replied as he studied the crack. "Do you think that another of those unknown Danger beasts are about?" Mine asked causing Tatsumi to frown.

"Maybe." Tatsumi replied slowly as he became tense slightly. "I think we should leave it and go and regroup with the others at the rendezvous spot." Mine suggested trying not sound scared. "I guess your right." Tatsumi replied before starting to turn away from the glowing crack. Unfortunately one of Tatsumi's foot is under a tree root causing him to trip. "Tatsumi!" Mine shouted as she watch the armor clad assassin fall into the crack.

Line Break

"Now that is what I called releasing stress." Leone said with a happy expression on her face.

"You can speak Leone, I didn't get to fight anyone." Saya said in a slightly disappointed tone of voice. "Maybe next time Saya." Sheele said whilst smiling. "Is there something wrong Akame?" Toka asked noticing the frowned look on her face. "There are four bodies here and there should be five." Akame replied before looking at the sky. _"Tatsumi, Mine. Please be safe you two."_ Akame thought with a slightly worried look on her face.

Line Break

"Owch!" Tatsumi shouted as he landed on the ground and he could feel his foot hurting. _"Next time. Remember to look where your foot is on a forest."_ Tatsumi thought whilst getting himself up. It was then that he sense someone behind him causing Tatsumi to turn around just in time to see Mine coming through the crack. "Tatsumi, are you okay? Mine asked as she got to Tatsumi. "I'm fine Min-" Tatsumi was about to reply but stop when he saw the slightly stunned expression on her face. "Mine, are you okay?" Tatsumi asked feeling slightly worried about the pink hair assassin. "Look around you Tatsumi." Mine replied causing Tatsumi to become confuse.

Tatsumi looked around to see that they are in a forest, just like the one they been in before Tatsumi fall through the crack. Tatsumi became more confuse at Mine's reaction but then saw that the air has a sort of distortion to it. "...This is weird." Tatsumi said as he deactivate Incursio. "...So do you suppose where this unknown Danger beasts came from?" Mine asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head slightly. "Should we go back or explore a bit?" Tatsumi asked causing Mine to shake her head. "No. I think that its best if we re-group with the others first." Mine replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head before the two of the started to head back to the crack.

However it was then that Tatsumi heard noises causing him to stop. "What's wrong Tatsumi?" Mine asked as she look over her shoulder at him. "Can't you hear that?" Tatsumi asked causing Mine to become confuse before listen. A few seconds Mine widen her eyes slightly. "Yes, I do now." Mien replied before Tatsumi gain a thinking face on. "Should we have a quick look?" Tatsumi asked looking in the direction that the direction is coming from. Mine frowned as she looked in the same direction before looking at the crack. "I guess that a quick look won't hurt." Mine replied causing Tatsumi to smile slightly.

The two assassins crept through the trees to where the noise is coming from and in a few seconds later Mine and Tatsumi find themselves looking at a bunch of slightly large rabbits with a razor sharp claws eating in a small clearing. Like the two unknown Danger beasts that Tatsumi saw, the rabbits are glowing a soft white colour. "They are cute." Tatsumi suddenly heard Mine said causing him to look at her and he saw Mien with a happy expression on her face. _"Never know that Mien like cute things."_ Tatsumi thought with a amuse look on her face.

"...What are you staring at Tatsumi?" Mine asked glaring at Tatsumi. "N-nothing." Tatsumi said backing away slightly. It was then that the rabbits suddenly stop eating and the two assassins could tell that they became tense. "What got them-" Tatsumi began to say but the stop when he suddenly felt something approaching the two of them at a high pace. "Look out Mine!" Tatsumi shouted before shoving Mine just in time for him to receive a kick to the stomach causing the rabbits to scamper off. "Well well, well. What do I found here? I became curious when I saw a strange crack floating in the air so I came through to explore. And what do I find? Two suspicious people." A male spoke as Mine quickly went Tatsumi's side.

"Are you okay Tatsumi?" Mine asked as Tatsumi got off the ground whilst putting a hand on Incursio. "I'm fine Mine. Your one of the bodyguards, aren't you?" Tatsumi asked causing the male to smirk. "Saying that means that your one's who killed the Prime Minister's relative. I'm going to enjoy bringing your heads to the Prime Minister. " the male replied as he got into a battle stance. "Stand back Mine. I'll deal with this." Tatsumi said as he stood up whilst activating Incursio and Mine nodded her head. "Do you really think that some armor will help you? I'm going to enjoy this." The bodyguard said as Tatsumi got into a battle stance. "We have to see about that!" Tatsumi shouted as he charge at the bodyguard.

Tatsumi got his fist ready and when he got close enough he tried to punch the bodyguard however he leaned back to avoid the punch. "You have to do better then that Night Raid." The bodyguard said before attacking Tatsumi. The Incursio-clad Tatsumi cross his arms in order to defend himself against the barrage of punches that the bodyguard throw at him. _"I don't think that using Incursio's red spear won't help me against this opponent."_ Tatsumi thought as he continue to defend himself from the attacks. It was then that Tatsumi disappeared, causing the bodyguard to become confuse when he started to punch nothing but air.

The bodyguard got into a battle stance before standing very still and Mine became tense as she grip her rifle tightly. It was then that a tiny noise is heard causing the bodyguard to quickly kick the air behind him and he felt his foot connecting with something. "AAA!" Tatsumi shouted as he became visible again and he hit a tree. "You may have the ability to turn invisible but I that doesn't mean I can still hear you." The bodyguard said with a wide smirk before turning his attention to Mine who began to creep backwards slightly.

"No then, I think that I should bring your head to the Prime Minister." the bodyguard said as he approach Mien. "D-don't come closer!" Mine shouted as she point her rifle at the bodyguard who just laugh. "Do you really think that you can stop me with a gun? I'm far quicker then that." The bodyguard said as he got closer to Mine. It was then that Tatsumi appeared behind the bodyguard and slammed his hands onto the bodyguard's head. "Ouch! That hurt you little-" The bodyguard began to say as he turn around but was interrupted as Tatsumi wrapped his arms around the bodyguard's waist.

"Mine! Shoot him!" Tatsumi shouted causing Mine to become surprise."What are you waiting for?!" Tatsumi shouted again as the bodyguard began to pound his fists onto Tatsumi's back. "Tatsumi...you risk your life for me?" Mine asked through fake tears causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark. "But thanks for the distraction." Mine said as she got her rifle ready. "H-hey. Let go off me assassin!" The bodyguard shouted panicly as he hit his fists on Tatsumi harder. It was then that a big beam of energy shot out of the barrel of the rifle, hitting the bodyguard squarely in the chest.

"The...Prime Minister will...get your heads...one day." The bodyguard said weakly before falling to the ground. "Never mess with a master sn-" Mine began to say but stop when Tatsumi flick her on the head. "What was that for?!" Mine shouted angrily as Tatsumi pointed to one of Incursio's head pieces where it was smoking. "That was a bit close don't you think?" Tatsumi shouted back causing Mine to sigh. "Does that really matter wuss?" Mine asked causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark. "Would you stop call me...come on, let get out of here." Tatsumi said causing Mine to nod her head before the two of them started to walk back to the crack.

However the two assassin's were un-aware that the two off them were being watched. The person watching them is wearing pure white armor with blue eye-pieces and having a crown-like piece on top of the helmet. Strap to the person's waist is a katana with a blue handle and on her right arm is a medium blue shield. From the shape of the armor the person is female. "It looks like that crack's appearances have becoming more regular." The figure said to herself before hearing footsteps behind them.

The person turned round to see the same girl that was following Mien and Tatsumi in the Capital. "Is there something wrong Wendy?" The figure asked to the now named Wendy. "Its those two people that were here. Never expect them to be apart of Night Raid." Wendy replied as she put her arms around her head. "Well at least they fighting for the new nation." The figure said causing Wendy to nod her head.

Line Break

Once Tatsumi and Mine got out strange forest and arrived at the rendezvous spot, the others were already there and when they spotted Tatsumi and Mine, they immediately asked what happened to them. Tatsumi and Mine explained to them about finding a crack and going through it to find the strange forest. The girls immediately became worried when they heard that the two of them got ambushed by the remaining bodyguard.

At the moment, Night Raid is back at base and are going to bed after they have giving their report to Najenda. However the only the member of Night Raid who's not going to sleep is Akame who's currently in her pajamas and sitting on the bed deep in thought. _"I think I understand this feeling when I'm close to Tatsumi."_ Akame thought with a small smile on her face. _"I think that...I'm in love with him."_ Akame thought again before closing her eyes for a few minutes.

" _I'm going to tell him tonight."_ Akame suddenly thought as her eyes open and she stood up. When she reach the door of her bedroom, a thought enter her mind. _"What if...Tatsumi rejects me?"_ Akame thought feeling dread enter her body. After a few seconds the red eye assassin shook her head _"Don't think_ _about that Akame and just go and tell him. Kill the doubt."_ Akame thought as she opened the door and started to walk down the corridor. After a few minutes of walking, Akame arrived outside Tatsumi's room.

" _Let hope that I won't loose my senses when I see Tatsumi shirtless."_ Akame thought thinking about about her strange dreams of seeing Tatsumi shirtless (something that Akame enjoyed). Akame knocked on the door and waited. "Who's there?" Tatsumi called from behind the door making Akame relieved that Tatsumi is still awake. "Its me Tatsumi...can I speak to you please?" Akame replied suddenly feeling nervous. "Sure." Tatsumi replied causing Akame to open the door and walk into the bedroom. "Is there something wrong Akame?" Tatsumi asked and when Akame saw Tatsumi's shirtless body, her mind began to loose focus.

"I...I..." Akame began to reply but stop as her mind can't find the words to say. "Akame. Are you okay?" Tatsumi asked as he approach Akame causing her to blush furiously. _"To close! To close!"_ Akame repeated in her mind and Tatsumi notice her red cheeks. "Are you sick Akame?" Tatsumi asked getting worried. "I'm...fine Tatsumi." Akame replied taking a deep beath to calm her nerves. "So...why are you here?" Tatsumi asked looking at Akame confusedly. "Tatsumi...what do you think of me as?" Akame asked deciding to take things slowly.

"A very close and dear friend." Tatsumi replied becoming more confuse. _"That's a good start."_ Akame thought relieved but then starting to feel something building inside her. "Is there something you want to speak to me in private?" Tatsumi asked as he looked Akame right in the eyes. _"I can't handle it any more!"_ Akame thought suddenly and before Tatsumi could say anything, Akame thrust her head at Tatsumi and capture his lips. The sudden action cause the two of them to fall backwards right onto Tatsumi's bed.

Tatsumi is completely stunned at what just happened. _"Akame is kissing me! Akame is kissing me!"_ Tatsumi repeated in his head as he tried to process what is happening at the moment. After a minute, Akame broke away from Tatsumi. "Akame-" Tatsumi began to say but was interrupted as Akame put a finger to his lips. "Tatsumi...I think that I'm in love with you." Akame said making Tatsumi surprise.

"Its okay if you don't feel the same way. I just want you to know." Akame said as she began to get off Tatsumi however the green eye assassin grab Akame's arm making her confuse. Tatsumi kiss Akame making the red-eye assassin shock. "Akame...I love you too." Tatsumi said when he broke the kiss making Akame widen her eyes before a smile appeared on her lips. "I'm glad that you feel the same way." Akame said making Tatsumi chuckle. "Well, I love that smile of yours and seeing it at rare moments makes it more beautiful." Tatsumi said making Akame widen her eyes. "Thank you Tatsumi. I like your body...!" Akame said and it took her few seconds to realize what she said causing her to blush.

"Wow Akame. I never knew that you as so perverted." Tatsumi said smiling brightly causing Akame to punch him slightly. "Sh-shut up Tatsumi." Akame said making Tatsumi laugh slightly. "Is it okay...if I sleep with you tonight?" Akame said feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Well we're half way there already so might as well finish it." Tatsumi said before kissing Akame on the lips again before the two of them fall into a peaceful sleep cuddling each other.

* * *

 **And there we have it and I hope that you enjoy the mention of Lubbock in this chapter. Until next time.**

 **ulttoanova: Thank you for the comment. Saya and Toka will have big parts in this story in future chapters.**

 **DreamWeaverGod: I haven't thought of her so thank you for pointing out to me. I'll try to fit her into the story. I'm sorry if parts of this story is making you confuse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How's it going everyone. ready for a new chapter?  
**

Chapter 5

Tatsumi was having a nice dream so having the early morning sun hitting his face made him annoyed. _"I should ask Akame to put that poisonous katana of her's right in the sun."_ Tatsumi thought sleepily as he about to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He became confuse when he felt a weight on his arm. Tatsumi remove the bed covers and his eyes widen when he saw a certain red-eye assassin sleeping next to him. _"What the hell?! Why is Akame sleeping in the same bed as me?!"_ Tatsumi roared his head as he tried to remember last night's events.

" _I remember now. Akame came into my room last night and confess that she has feeling for me and then we fell asleep together."_ Tatsumi thought calming down before another thought enter his mind. _"I wander how Leone reacts to this? From the way that she acts all clingy to me tells me that she as a crush on me or something. Man this is going to be complicated very soon."_ Tatsumi thought and it was then that he saw where is right arm is and began to blush. Tatsumi's right arm is currently in the chest of Akame and she is hugging his arm tightly.

" _Okay. This just got embarrassing."_ Tatsumi thought as he tried to ignore the softness of Akame's chest and tried to get his arm out but Akame is still hugging it tightly. _"Great. I can't get it out. I hope that Akame won't get mad."_ Tatsumi thought slightly panicly before seeing Akame stiring. "Morning Tatsumi." Akame said sleeply before kissing him on the cheek and smiling at him. "M-morning Akame." Tatsumi said becoming nervous which Akame notice. "Tatsumi, is there something wrong?" Akame asked confusedly as she saw Tatsumi's cheeks darkened.

"Would you mind...letting go off my arm please?" Tatsumi asked causing the red-eye assassin to become confuse before looking where Tatsumi's arm is before a devilish smirk appeared on her lips (making Tatsumi scared slightly). "why? Don't you like my chest?" Akame asked whilst pouting slightly. "N-no! I-I like the softness of your chest. It just..." Tatsumi began to reply but stop when he can't find the words to say. It was then that Akame smiled whilst releasing Tatsumi's arm. "Thank you for letting me sleep with you." Akame said as the both of them sat up. "Your welcome. You can sleep here any time your like Akame." Tatsumi said whilst smiling sheepishly.

"Good. Because I'll be sleeping here from now on." Akame said before bring her head towards Tatsumi's and kissing him passionately which Tatsumi gladly returned. After a few minutes of kissing, the two of them broke apart and put their foreheads together. "So...are we going to keep this a secret or..." Tatsumi began to ask not sure what to say. "I think it best if we keep this a secret for now." Akame replied as she leaned away from Tatsumi and began to look at his shirtless body. Tatsumi began to laugh slightly when he saw the lustful look in her eyes. "Akame, I don't think that its okay to eat your boyfriend." Tatsumi said causing Akame to blink for a few times before blushing.

"S-sorry. it...just that you have a tasteful body." Akame said causing Tatsumi to laugh more. "I think it better if we get up now before any-" Akame began to say but was interrupted as the door suddenly opened slowly revealing a certain blond assassin. Akame and Tatsumi began to blush furiously as they look at Leone. "L-Leone! What are you doing here?!" Tatsumi said looking at Leone with widened eyes. "Well I was going to sneak into bed whilst you were still asleep Tatsumi but I should be asking what are you two doing?" Leone asked with amusement in her eyes.

"...Sleeping." Akame replied quietly thinking that Leone won't do anymore teasing but Leone just smirk. "And did you do anything else? Like passionate love making?" Leone asked causing Akame and Tatsumi to blush more. _"Please kill me."_ The two thought at the same time. "Leone...can you please do not tell anyone about this please?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone pout slightly. "Fine. Seeing you two at breakfast." Leone replied before walking out of the door putting more sway into her hips. Once Leone closed the door, she leaned against the wall whilst rubbing the fading bite mark on her hand. _"It looks like that Akame got to Tatsumi first. But I will get a taste of him soon, even meaning sharing Tatsumi with everyone else."_ Leone thought whilst licking her lips.

Line Break

Once everyone had breakfast, they went to the meeting room due to Najenda receiving a request. "Right everyone. For the last few days there have been a serial killer terrorizing the Capital. The serial killer only appears at night and usually beheads their victims." Najenda announced causing everyone to become tense. "The serial killer sounds like Zanku the executioner." Saya said causing Najenda to nod her head and Tatsumi gain a thinking face.

"Zanku the executioner? I think Big Bro mentioned him once." Tatsumi said causing Mine to smirk.

"It looks like the country boy isn't stupid as he looks." Mine said causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark. "Eh...I don't know who he is." Sheele said causing everyone to sweat-drop. _"No, you probably just forgotten_ _Sheele."_ Everyone thought at the same time. "Zanku use to work at the the largest prison in the Empire...as it's executioner. Due to the Prime Minister, Zanku was never short of people to behead, all day, everyday, over and over again." Toka began to explain causing Tatsumi to gulp. "After a while, beheading people at the prison didn't satisfy Zanku, so he started to head into the streets to satisfy himself." Mine finish the explanation whilst having her arms cross and closed eyes.

"So his a dangerous psychopath. I guess the best move is to go into teams then." Tatsumi said with determination in his eyes causing Najenda to nod her head. "Awww. Does Tatsumi won't to be pair up with big sis Leone?" The blond hair assassin asked whilst hugging Tatsumi from behind causing him to blush. "Hey! There's some of us who want to spend some along time with Tatsumi." Saya said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice and Toka nod her head in agreement. "I'll be on a team with Tatsumi." Akame said causing all the girls (except Najenda) to glare at her as Leone released Tatsumi. _"Get to the back of line Akame. You had your shot with Tatsumi."_ The girls thought still glaring at Akame.

"Okay then. The teams will be Tatsumi and Akame, Leone and Sheele and Toka and Saya. Mien will get to a high vantage point to cover all the teams." Najenda said causing everyone to nod their heads. _"Tatsumi. I'm very worried about you. At this rate I think you will die by these girls rather then the Empire."_ Najenda said with a slightly worried look.

Line Break

A few days later, it is night time and Night raid are currently in the Capital looking for Zanku. "We will be in charge of this area." Akame said whilst looking a map and Tatsumi glance over Akame's shoulder. "We sure have a big area to cover. So we need to go through it thoroughly." Tatsumi said causing Akame to nod her head. "Its sure dead quite." Tatsumi said after a few minutes of walking. However it was then the two assassins heard footsteps causing Akame to pull Tatsumi into a side alley. "You were saying?" Akame whispered causing Tatsumi to gain a sheepish look.

"We have to deal with the Capital guards as well as searching for Zanku." Akame said causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Come on. Let's head down here." Akame said pointing down the alleyway before the two of them started to walk. After a few minutes of walking, Tatsumi and Akame came into a empty street. "Akame...can I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to look at him. "Don't worry, I brought stuff to eat." Akame replied causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop as he saw the red-eye assassin taking out some sandwiches. "No. Not that." Tatsumi said as Akame started to eat one of them whilst giving the other to him.

"I was going to ask something about the Teigus." Tatsumi said causing Akame to became curious. "Big Bro told me that the first Emperor created the 48 Teigus to protect the Empire and the Teigus were very complex to make that they can't be made again. I was wondering if there was any attempt to create more Teigus?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to stop eating and frowned. _"Did I upset her?"_ Tatsumi thought seeing the look on Akame's face. "There was a attempt to create more Teigus." Akame said causing Tatsumi to jump slightly. "400 years after the creation of the 48 Teigus, the Emperor of that era loathed the idea he can never surpass those weapons of antiquity. So he created his own Teigus. However the weapons that he created were inferior to the 48 Teigus so he named them Shingus." Akame further explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head in understatement.

" _That makes sense. Teigu means Imperial arms whilst Shingu means Vassal arms."_ Tatsumi thought whilst having a thinking face on. "In a fit of humiliation, the Emperor locked the Shingus in a secret vault despite the Shingus being powerful weapons." Akame finish explaining causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "So are the Shingus still in this secret vault then?" Tatsumi asked whilst looking at the Palace which can be seen clearly. "...No. When the revolution started to form, the Prime Minister ordered the Shingus to be released from the vault and to be used by the top seven of the assassination squad to stop any roots of rebellion." Akame replied causing Tatsumi to look at her and he became surprise slightly at the far away look in Akame's eyes.

" _What with that look? Leone said that Akame use to work for the Empire...!"_ Tatsumi began to think but then stop when pieces start to connect together. "You...use to wield a Shingu when you worked for the Empire?" Tatsumi asked nervously causing Akame to look at him with widen eyes. "How did you know that I use to work for the Empire?" Akame asked staring at Tatsumi making him nervous. "Leone...can of told me a general overview of it. She didn't go into any detail though." Tatsumi replied making Akame nod her head slightly. "I...see. To answer your question Tatsumi, I use to wield a Shingu...along with my previous friends." Akame replied whilst gaining a sad look.

" _I need to change the subject."_ Tatsumi thought panicking slightly. "So everyone in Night Raid except Boss wields a Teigu. "That's correct Tatsumi and I should probably tell you about them. My Teigu is called One Cut Kill: Murasame. A katana that is covered with a deadly poison. It doesn't matter how small the cut is, once the poison enters the body, death will be upon the victim in seconds and there is no antidote. Leone's Teigu is called King of Beasts: Lionell. A belt that allows the wielder to gain the characteristics of a lion. Mien's Teigu is called Roman Artillery:Pumpkin. A rifle that uses the wielder's spiritual energy to fire energy beams. The greater danger the wielder is, the more powerful Pumpkin becomes." Akame began to explain.

"Sheele's is called Cutter of Creation: Extase. A giant pair of sissors that can cut anything. Saya's is called Black Dragon Line: Prisionus. A gantlet-like piece that can produce a blue line that can be use for different uses. Toka's is called Heaven bow: Artemus. A bow that is similar to Pumpkin that shoots arrows made from the users spiritual energy and can split into two swords for close combat. Lubbock's Teigu is called Infinite Use: Cross tails. Wires that can be used for different purposes." Akame finish explaining and waited for Tatsumi to digest all the information.

"With my Teigu, Demon Armor: Incursio. A suit of armor that brings a iron wall of defense to it's wearer. Night Raid is sure a power house." Tatsumi said causing Akame to frown. "True. But you can't always relay on your Teigu and Teigus do have weaknesses." Akame said causing Tatsumi to become confuse. "Such as?" Tatsumi asked. "For my Teigu, even get a scratch whilst cleaning it I'll die." Akame replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head whilst imaging Akame cleaning the deadly sword with extreme caution. It was then that Tatsumi saw Akame tapping her foot. "Is there something wrong Akame?" Tatsumi asked referring to the tapping foot.

"Its nothing Tatsumi." Akame replied trying to stay calm but Tatsumi can tell that something is wrong. "I know that something is wrong. You can tell me. Right?" Tatsumi said taking a hold of Akame's hand making her blush slightly. "It just that...even though I'm confident in my abilities...I do have a inkling of a doubt. Our opponent is wielding a Teigu so there is a slim chance that we won't get out of this alive." Akame said and Tatsumi realize that she is referring to the Teigu death rule. "I just discovered this feelings for you and...I don't want to loose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Akame said with a sad look in her eyes.

Tatsumi suddenly kiss Akame making her surprise. When Tatsumi broke away, he had slight blush on his cheeks. "I...want to spend the rest of my life with you as well Akame. I know we handle we can handle Zanku together." Tatsumi said making Akame smile. "I guess that your right Tatsumi." Akame said before kissing Tatsumi. "Gezz get a room would you." A person spoke from a place far away from the two assassins. When Akame and Tatsumi broke apart, the green-eye assassin started to gain a nervous look. "What's wrong Tatsumi?" Akame asked looking a bit worried. "...I need to go somewhere. I'll be a few minutes." Tatsumi replied before walking away. "Nature call?" Akame asked innocently causing Tatsumi to slump his shoulders.

Line Break

"Man. I'm getting jumpy." Tatsumi said once he finish his "business". It was then that Tatsumi saw someone at the end of the ally. "S-Sayo?!" Tatsumi asked surprised seeing one of his childhood friends. Suddenly Sayo started to walk away. "Hey! Wait up!" Tatsumi called before running after her. After a few minutes of chasing Sayo, Tatsumi find himself in a square. "Sayo, is that you?" Tatsumi asked looking at Sayo who was a few feet away from him. _"How on earth is she still alive. I'm pretty sure that still dead...unless."_ Tatsumi thought before slapping himself hard.

"...you know, that the first time that I seen anyone did that." A male voice said causing Tatsumi to look up whilst rubbing his red cheek. In Sayo's place was a man with blond hair and is wearing black clothes. On his forehead is a green eye-like object. "...how did Sayo turned into a old guy?" Tatsumi asked causing the man to gain a tick mark. "Old man? How about this? I'm your friendly neighbor hood...executioner, Zanku." the now named Zanku said before two swords suddenly appeared out of his arms. Tatsumi suddenly got into battle stance whilst drawing the sword of Incursio.

"Your kind to let us find you rather then us searching for you." Tatsumi with a slight smirk on his lips. "I was getting board so I want some fun." Zanku said whilst grinning. "Get ready then." Tatsumi said before said before charging at Zanku. Meanwhile Akame realized that Tatsumi is taking a long time with hid "business". "Tatsumi? What's taking you?" Akame asked whilst poking her head into the alley that Tatsumi was in. "..." Akame became confuse when she saw that Tatsumi wasn't there.

Back with Tatsumi, he was having a hard time getting a hit of Zanku as the executioner effectively blocked his every attacks. "How skilled is he at? That what your thinking at the moment, right?" Zanku asked making Tatsumi surprised. "One of my Teigu's abilities is to allow me to read my opponent's minds." Zanku explained as Tatsumi took a glance at the eye piece on Zanku's forehead. _"Is that his Teigu?"_ Tatsumi asked causing Zanku to chuckle. "Bingo. This is my Teigu, Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator. A useful Teigu that has five abilities such as reading minds and having a x-ray ability." Zanku explained causing Tatsumi to frown. "Your talk to much." Tatsumi said before attacking Zanku again.

"I know, talking is one of my favorite hobbies." Zanku said as he blocked all the attacks that Tatsumi throw at him. "A horizontal slash from the right and then a vertical slash." Zanku said as blocked the attacks that he predicted. "A diagonal slash which is a fake then attempting to cut of my arm." Zanku said making Tatsumi surprise. Zanku then kick Tatsumi in the guts, causing him to be sent flying backwards. _"How on earth I'm I suppose to kill this psychopath?"_ Tatsumi thought whilst getting off the ground. He looked at his sword and a idea came into his head.

" _Maybe I could use Incursio's trump card-!"_ Tatsumi began to thought before suddenly seeing Zanku right in front of him causing Tatsumi to block all the attacks that Zanku throw at him. "No, no, no. I can't allow you to use your Teigu's trump card can I? That would be unfair." Zanku said with a wide grin causing Tatsumi to frown. " You can talk, for someone who can read minds." Tatsumi said whilst continuing to block the attacks. "True, but there won't be any fun." Zanku said before managing to make a wound on Tatsumi. "AAAA!" Tatsumi shouted in pain as he clutch his waist.

"Your wide open." Zanku said before kicking Tatsumi in the guts again. _"I'm in a corner here."_ Tatsumi thought as he lay on the ground as he saw Zanku slowly approaching him. "You know. Before I kill you. I want you to beg for mercy." Zanku said making Tatsumi to become confuse. "I always love the way how people beg for their lives before I cut their heads off." Zanku explained before laughing madly. "Yeah right, like I do that." Tatsumi said making Zanku stop laughing and became confuse. "You want me to beg for mercy? That is the most stupid thing I heard." Tatsumi said making Zanku growl. "Well then. Die." Zanku said before charging at Tatsumi.

However, before Zanku got close to Tatsumi, a red-handle katana struck itself into ground causing Zanku to stop abruptly and a few seconds later, a black hair girl landed in front of the katana. "Well done Tatsumi. For mental damage, you did good." Akame said whilst taking Murasame out off the ground. "Well look what we have here. It's Akame from Night Raid." Zanku said whilst grinning. "Be careful Akame. This guy can use his Teigu to read minds." Tatsumi said causing Akame to look at him and her eyes widen slightly at the cuts on his body.

"Thanks Tatsumi. Once I'll deal with Zanku, I,ll tend to you wounds." Akame said before slowly approaching Zanku. "This will be enjoyable battle." Zanku said before charging at Akame. Tatsumi's eyes widen at the speed that the blades are going at. _"Even though Zanku can read her mind, Akame can still go against him. I guess that reading minds is only effective if Zanku has greater reflexes then his opponent."_ Tatsumi thought from his place on the ground as he continue to whatch the fast pace battle. _"Damn this girl is good."_ Zanku thought as he continue to fight Akame. It was then that Akame twirl around and kick Zanku, causing be skid across the ground. _"Not only Akame is a skilled sword wielder, she has muscle as well."_ Zanku thought as he got back into a battle stance.

"Your quite a sword wielder, aren't you Akame?" Zanku said making Akame raise a eye brow. "Thanks for a comment but that won't help you." Akame said whilst getting her sword ready. "True, but I still have the advantage of reading your mind." Zanku said grinning causing Akame to frown slightly. _"He's right. Let try this then."_ Akame thought before her eyes became dull. "Oh? Your clearing your mind. Nice attempt but Spectator can read the muscle movement of my opponent." Zanku said before Spectator started to glow. _"This is a tough opponent. Even for you Akame."_ Tatsumi thought whilst looking at Akame with a with a worried look.

"Let see how this new ability of yours can handle my attacks." Akame said before charging at Zanku and before long, the two Teigu wieldier's weapons became a blur again. _"This a tense fight. This is what a battle between Teigus is like. There is only one victor."_ Tatsumi thought remembering what Bulat told him about the Teigu iron-clad battle rule. When the combaters move away from each other, Tatsumi's eyes widen when he saw blood on Akame's leg. _"Akame...got cut."_ Tatsumi thought surprised.

"Tell me Akame. How do you deal with the voices in your head?" Zanku suddenly asked causing Tatsumi and Akame to become confuse. "What voices?" Akame asked becoming tense if Zanku does something. "Oh don't me that you don't hear them? The voices of those who you killed, tomenting you to join them in hell." Zanku explained causing Akame and Tatsumi to look at each other. _"He has a screw loose."_ The two assassins thought at the same time. "I don't hear any voices." Akame said simply causing Zanku to frown.

"I thought that since that we're both killers, you go through the same experience as me. It quite sad to hear that." Zanku said before Spectator began to glow brightly. When the light died down, Akame's eyes widened. Standing in Zanku's place is a girl who look like Akame except she has short black hair and her eyes are black. "K-Kurome!" Akame said still surprised making Tatsumi confused. _"Kurome? Is that Akame's younger sister?"_ Tatsumi thought thinking how thouse two names sound similar. "Zanku! What did you do to Akame!" Tatsumi yelled at Zanku who ony smirked.

"I just activated another of Spectator's abilities. It's creates a illusion of the person close to my target." Zanku explained causing Tatsumi to widen his eyes. _"That explains how I saw Sayo."_ Tatsumi thought before turning his gaze back to unmoving red-eye assassin. "Akame! Snap out of it! It's only a illusion!" Tatsumi shouted but Akame didn't seem to hear him. "Don't bother. It may only works on one person at a time but the effect is absolute." Zanku said before charging at Akame. "Now then Akame. Die by the person so dear to you!" Zanku shouted as he was upon Akame and preparing to swing one of his swords.

Akame surprised face suddenly shifted into that of seriousness and swing her sword at lighting speed. From her point of view it looks like that she made a clean cut on "Kurome" however, she disappeared and in her place Zanku blocked the attack with the same sword that he was using to kill Akame. "H-how? You weren't surpose to attack the person dearest to you." Zanku said completely stunned. "My love for her is so great that...I'll be the one to give her eternal rest." Akame replied with seriousness in her eyes. _"What's going on between Akame and Kurome?"_ Tatsumi thought confused.

It was then that a cracking sound cause Zanku to look down at his sword and his eyes widened when he saw that it is breaking. _"S-she managed to break my sword!?"_ Zanku thought surprised as he watch the broken bit fall onto the ground and started to back away slightly. "This is over Zanku." Akame said before charging at him. "Like I will let that happen!" Zanku shouted before swing is remaining sword at Akame who blocked it with murasame. Akame swing Murasame however Zanku jumped backwards. When Akame was about to charge at Zanku again, something appeared making all three surprised.

" _It's that crack again."_ Tatsumi and Akame thought looking at the rainbow coloured crack. "What is that thing? Oh well. It looks like a good time to run away." Zanku said before running straight to the crack and disappeared. "Wait!" Akame shouted but to avail. She frowned before looking at Tatsumi. "I'm going after him. Please hang on. I be as quick as I can." Akame said before running after Zanku. _"Good luck Akame."_ Tatsumi thought as he watch Akame going through the crack.

Line Break

Zanku is seen running through rocky area which is next to a quick flowing river. _"What is this place?"_ Zanku thought as he slowed down and took a deep breaths. _"Oh well, at least I got away from those two assassins. I only need to find another one of those cracks to exit and then start cutting heads again."_ Zanku thought before grinning. "I would never expect to see you here, Zanku." A voice suddenly spoke causing Zanku to turn his head to see the white armor person from the previous chapter. "Who are you?" Zanku asked whilst getting into a battle stance.

"That doesn't matter since you will die here." The white armor person replied in a emotionless tone of voice before drawing her blue handled katana. "Just you try." Zanku growled before charging at the white armor person. The white armor person raised her shield to block Zanku's attack before attacking with her katana, making a wound appear on Zanku. Zanku backed off slightly but the white armor figure charged at him. "This is the end Zanku." The white armor person said swinging her katana. _"I can easily block that."_ Zanku thought as he raised his remaing sword to block the attack however, his eyes widened when he suddenly saw the katana changing direction.

" _A fake!"_ Zanku thought before feeling a sharp pain across his chest. "Your dead." The white armor person said as she watch Zanku drop onto the ground. "Even though I wield spectator, I still go beaten." Zanku said weakly. "The reason why you can't use your Teigu's ability is because you need to see the person's expression." The white armor person explained causing Zanku to nod his head slightly before his eyes closed. After a few seconds, the white armor person sheathed her katana before taking Spectator off Zanku's forehead. "Now then, what shall I do with this?" The white armor person asked herself.

Line Break

Akame is running through the same area that Zanku is in and is currently looking for the executioner. _"Where did he go? It not like that he gotten very far."_ Akame thought as she jump over a rock. After a few minutes of running, Akame saw a dead body on the ground. It took her a few seconds to realize who the dead person was. _"Zanku is dead and his Teigu isn't on him. What happened here?"_ Akame thought as she examing the body.

"Greetings Akame of Night Raid." A voice suddenly spoke causing Akame to quickly turn around to see the white armor person. "Who are you?" Akame asked in a serious tone of voice as she got Murasame ready. "Relax Akame, I'm not here to fight." The white armor person causing Akame to drop her guard but still tense. "What happened here?" Akame asked refering to the dead body of Zanku. "I'll dealt with Zanku. I think you might want this." The white armor person replied before tossing something to Akame. The red-eye assassin caught the object and became confuse when she saw that it was Spectator.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Akame asked looking at the eye-piece. "I think that you have more use to it then me." The white armor person replied before turning around. "Wait! Who are you?" Akame asked whilst taking a few steps forward. "...You can call me Shiro." The white armor person replied before smoke suddenly appeared. When the smoke disappeared, Akame became surprise to see that to that Shiro has disappeared.

Line Break

It is a few days since the Zanku incident and currently Tatsumi is on the hill where the gravestones of his two childhood friends are. As he prayed, he suddenly felt something landing on his head making him confuse. "Come on Tatsumi, it time to get lunch ready." A voice called making Tatsumi to stand up and turn around to see Akame in a apron. "I know that you still injured but you can still handle cooking?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Akame...can I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked nervously causing Akame to become curious.

"Is Kurome...your younger sister?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to gain sad look. "...I'll tell you someday Tatsumi, but not now." Akame replied before turning around. "But I'll tell you this. Everyone in Night Raid is important to me...especially you." Akame said and she is glad that Tatsumi couldn't see her blush. "That's kind of you to say that." Tatsumi whispered in her ear and Akame became surprised when she felt Tatsumi's arms wrapping around her. "I-I think that we should get lunch prepared now." Akame said stuttering slightly. "Sure." Tatsumi said before kissing Akame on the cheek.

* * *

 **And there we have it and get and you got to see some action with the mysterious Shiro. Until next time everyone.**

 **DarkEnigma95: Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad your enjoying this story so far.**

 **ulttoanova: Your kind of right about the Teigu but I won't reveal that until a future chapter.**

 **BattleMoon: I'm sorry about that but there will be hints soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone.  
**

Chapter 6  


Its been a few days since the Zanku incidence and Akame told the others about Shiro causing Najenda to send a message to the Revolution army about this new player. At the moment Akame, along with Tatsumi are training in the courtyard. However a certain blond hair assassin is spying on them. _"Darn it! I really need to make a move on Tatsumi. These feelings are killing me."_ Leone thought whilst looking at Tatsumi with slight blush on her cheeks. _"I never knew that love can make someone so crazy."_ Leone thought again whilst shaking her head.

" _But still, I need to ask Akame first about possibly sharing him."_ Leone thought with a small frown on her face before a small smirk appeared on her lips. _"I wonder if those two did that yet."_ Leone thought whilst giggling. "What are you giggling at Leone?" A voice asked causing Leone to jump before turning around. "Saya! What are you doing here?" Leone asked the silver hair assassin. "Boss want everyone to go to the meeting room." Saya replied causing Leone to nod her slightly. "So what are you doing here Leone?" Saya asked whilst looking at Leone with a questioning look.

"That doesn't concern you." Leone replied whilst closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. "Are you spying on Tatsumi?" Saya asked causing Leone's eyes to snap open. "W-what m-make you think that I'm spying on Tatsumi?" Leone demanded whilst stuttering and Saya smirked. "Why are you stuttering then?" Saya asked causing Leone to blush slightly. "It looks like that the lion of Night Raid has a crush on the dragon." Saya said causing Leone to cross her arms with a huff.

"So what?" Leone asked causing Saya to smile. "Nothing. Its nice to see a new side to you." Saya replied before walking towards the two training assassins. "Tatsumi, Akame. Boss wants everyone to go to the meeting room." Saya called causing Akame and Tatsumi to stop fighting each other. "Sure. We will be there in a minute." Akame said as she pass a towel to a sweating Tatsumi. "Thanks Akame. Are you okay Leone?" Tatsumi asked noticing that Leone is still blushing. "I'm fine Tatsumi. You don't need to worry about me." Leone replied whilst winking at Tatsumi. "If you say so." Tatsumi said feeling slightly worried about the blond hair assassin.

Line Break

"Thank you everyone for coming. I want to discuss about the newly required Teigu we got from Zanku." Najenda explained whilst holding Spectator in her hand. "Your going to send it to the Revolution army base, right?" Toka asked causing Najenda to nod her head. "That's correct. The Revolution army will analysis it and find a suitable candidate to wield it. The only abilities we know currently are it being able to read minds and having a x-ray ability." Najenda explained causing Mien to frown. "X-ray ability? Lubbock will surely love this Tiegu since he such a pervert." Mien said causing all the girls to nod their heads.

"Yes. We better keep Lubbock away from Spectator." Sheele said and it was then that Leone began to smirk. "Well, I don't mind if Tatsumi uses Spectator's x-ray ability on me." Leone said whilst giggling causing everyone to become confuse. After a few seconds Tatsumi began to blush deeply at what Leone is implying. "Leone, you do realize that you don't wear anything under your clothes." Akame pointed out causing Leone to look at her. "Exactly." Leone said and all the girls suddenly began to blush slightly. "Leone, you really did to stop teasing Tatsumi like this." Najenda said sternly by a small smirk was present on her face.

"It's a good thing that I have a Teigu already." Tatsumi said still blushing. _"T-Tatsumi using Spectator? I will kill Tatsumi if he ever thought of doing that...well maybe if he asked first."_ Mien thought before blushing more when she realized what she said. "Well, I don't mind if Tatsumi using Spectator's x-ray ability. It will be amusing to see his reaction." Toka said whilst giggling before a thudding sound was heard causing everyone to look down to. see Tatsumi on the floor not moving. "...We really need to lower the teasing with Tatsumi." Saya said after a few seconds of silence causing everyone to nod their heads.

Line Break

After Tatsumi had woken up, he and Saya were giving a mission from Najenda which involved scouting a enemy fort and eliminate the soldiers if it is a threat. Meanwhile Leone is heading towards the courtyard where Akame is at the moment. _"Okay Leone, you just go to Akame and ask her about Tatsumi. This will be easy, just need to keep calm."_ Leone thought as she try to keep her nerves from going haywire. After a few minutes of walking, Leone found herself at the courtyard and spotted the red-eyed assassin.

"Akame, can I have a word with you?!" Leone called causing Akame to stop swinging her sword and walk up to Leone. "Is there something wrong Leone?" Akame asked whilst looking at Leone with a questioning look. "Are you and Tatsumi are in a relationship?" Leone asked causing Akame to blink a few times before blushing. "W-what do you mean?" Akame asked whilst stuttering causing Leone to smirk. "Well, you two been very close recently, I caught you two sleeping and your blush is a very good indicator." Leone replied causing Akame to look at the ground.

"...Yes." Akame said quietly but Leone heard her causing to smirk. "Now this is what I call killer love." Leone said whilst patting Akame on the head. "Why are you asking this." Akame asked and she became surprised when Leone started to blush. "Well...I was wondering if...your consider of...sharing him." Leone replied and Akame became confuse for a few seconds before realizing what Leone is trying to say. "You...are in love with Tatsumi?" Akame asked causing Leone to nod her head. "If this caused by Tatsumi biting your hand?" Akame asked causing Leone to look at the very faint mark on her hand.

"At first yes, but after a while I started to develop my own feelings for him." Leone replied smiling slightly. "So what's your answer?" Leone asked causing Akame to gain a thoughtful look. "Well, our line of work will most likely make the next day our last. It was when me and Tatsumi were fighting Zanku that I realized that I want to do stuff with Tatsumi so that I can die with no regrets." Akame began to say and it was then that Leone began to smirk and it took a few seconds for Akame to realize what she said.

"I'm not referring to anything perverted!" Akame quickly said causing Leone to raise a eyebrow. "...Okay, maybe a little perverted stuff. But what I'm trying to say is that I don't want anyone to die with no regrets." Akame said causing Leone to smile. "So, I guess that I could s-share Tatsumi." Akame said whilst blushing and the next thing she knew is that Leone is hugging her tightly. "Thank you very much Akame." Leone said in a excited tone whilst spinning Akame around and after a few minutes Akame broke away from the hug.

"That's means that you can't hog Tatsumi, okay." Akame said causing Leone to nod her head. "Sure. However, since you took his first kiss, I'll will take his innocence." Leone said whilst smirking and Akame began to blush deeply when she realized what Leone is referring to.

Line Break

Meanwhile in the setting sun, Tatsumi and Saya are outside a enemy fort hiding in the trees. "So this is the place then?" Tatsumi asked whilst clad in Incursio. "That's correct. Our mission is to investigate it to see if it is a threat or not. Saya replied as she checked her dagger. "Sounds simple." Tatsumi said but Saya gave him a look. "You shouldn't say that sort of thing, it will get you into trouble." Saya said causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Okay, first we search the perimeter of the fort and then go inside." Saya explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head before activating Incursio's Trump card.

"Here we go." Saya said before creeping out of their hiding place and going to the left knowing that Tatsumi will go to the right. The fort isn't that big but it is still worth investigating. After a few minutes of searching the perimeter, the two assassins met again at the back of the fort. "Found anything?" Tatsumi asked whilst de-activating Incursio (making Saya jump in surprise). "Nothing. Time to enter the fort then." Saya said causing Tatsumi to nod his head before cupping his hands making Saya confuse.

"What are you doing?" Saya asked making Tatsumi look at her. "I'm going to give you a boost so that you can reach the top of the wall." Tatsumi explained causing Saya to nod her head and she got one foot in Tatsumi's hands but then stop when she remember about the Spectator incident. "No, I will give you a boost." Saya said making Tatsumi to become confuse as he saw her becoming uncomfortable. It took Tatsumi a few seconds to realize Saya's behavior and he started to blush under the helmet. "S-sure." Tatsumi stuttered before he got a foot into Saya's hands before she sending Tatsumi onto the top of the wall.

Thankfully there was a building in front of Tatsumi so he didn't got spotted by the guards. "Okay, your turn." Tatsumi said causing Saya to activate her Teigu causing a glowing blue rope to shoot out of the lizard's mouth which Tatsumi grabbed. "Okay, you may feel a jolt Saya." Tatsumi warned Saya who nodded her head. Tatsumi drop down causing Saya to shoot upwards before landing on the wall. "There's no guards about." Tatsumi said causing Saya to nod her head before jumping down. "Let get investigating." Saya said causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

The two of them started to search each building whilst avoiding the guards however the two of them haven't seen anything that can be any real threat to the Revolution army. "There nothing here." Tatsumi said as both he and Saya hid from two passing soldiers but Saya frowned. "We haven't checked the commander's house yet." Saya said causing Tatsumi to nod his head before the two of them headed to the commander's house. After a few minutes of creeping, the two of them reached the commander's house. "It look pretty tight on security." Tatsumi noted eyeing the guards that patrolled the house.

"It will be a bad move if we knock out the guards. We don't want to raise the alarm. We better sneak into the house from the back." Saya said causing Tatsumi to nod his head. It took them five minutes to get to the back of the house due to the tight security and the two of them decided to enter the house from one of the upper windows. As the two assassins walked through the house, they notice that there is a few guards in the house. "I guess that security is focus on the outside that no one is bothered to put guards on the inside." Tatsumi said causing Saya to nod her head.

After a few minutes, Tatsumi and Saya reached a door where they heard voices. "Can you hear what they saying?" Tatsumi asked but Saya shook her head as the two of them press their ears to the door. Saya looked up to see a grill in the ceiling. "let's go through the grill." Saya said whilst pointing to the cieling causing Tatsumi to nod his head. After a few minutes of getting through the grill, Saya and Tatsumi are looking through another grill that looks into the room behind the door. The room is a office and presently there are two people talking whilst there are two guards at the door. "I recognize the person in front the desk. He's a general of the Empire's army." Saya whispered causing Tatsumi to become tense.

"Should we eliminate him?" Tatsumi asked looking at Saya who nodded whilst getting out her dagger. "1...2...3...now!" Saya said before slamming her fist into the grill causing it to fall onto the ground. "What the?!" The general shouted as Saya and Tatsumi (now armed with Incursio's red spear) drop down into the room. "good evening General." Saya said as her eyes gained a very deep sharpness (making Tatsumi surprise slightly). "Y-your Night Raid, aren't you?" The general asked whilst he and the guards got there weapons ready. The person who was sitting behind of the desk started to creep towards a door at the back of the room however Saya throw her dagger at the man's back causing him to fall onto the fall.

"Why you." The general growled which cause the two guards to charge at the two members of Night Raid. "You take the guards, I'll take the general." Saya said as she retrieved her dagger through the use of Prisionus. Tatsumi nodded his head before charging into battle. "Heh. Do you really think that you can kill me with that tiny thing?" The general asked whilst grinning. "We have to see about that." Saya replied before suddenly charging at the general making him surprised however he'd manage to block the attack. Saya crouched down and tried to make the general loose his balance, however the general jump back quickly. "You have to do better then that." The general said as he got into a battle stance.

"I'm not done yet." Saya said before shooting a glowing blue rope at the general, successfully wrapping the rope around of his arms. "What is this thing?" The general asked before trying to cut it with his sword, however the glowing blue rope wouldn't break. "Its no use." Saya said before charging at the general who just had time to raised his sword in attempt to block the rapid attacks of Saya's dagger.

" _Mental note, never get into a sword fight with Saya."_ Tatsumi thought after he'd finish fighting the guards and watch Saya's fight. _"I can't keep up with her!"_ The general though sweating slightly as he continue to block the attacks but starting to get slower. "The end is near." Saya said before quickly running around the general, wrapping him up in the glowing blue rope. "This is it, the critical attack." Saya said before attacking a vital point on the general's body causing him to fall onto the fall. "For a small girl...your a extremely deadly." The general said weakly and the glowing blue rope disappeared.

"This is the price for taking that which is precious to me." Saya said emotionlessly making Tatsumi confuse. _"I wonder what she means by that?"_ Tatsumi thought as he saw the general's eyes closing. "Are you okay Tatsumi?" Saya asked, her voice returning to normal as she looked at Tatsumi. "I'm fine. We better get out of here quickly before anyone comes." Tatsumi said making Saya nod her head.

Line Break

It is night time and currently Tatsumi is in the outside bath, enjoying the heat that the water produces. _"Man this is good, total relaxation after a mission."_ Tatsumi thought as he leaned backwards and look into the starry sky. _"It's a shame that I have to bath by myself."_ Tatumi thought with a slight sigh as he closed is eyes. _"Oh well, it can't be help since I'm the only male."_ Tatsumi thought before opening his eyes as he remember what Saya said during there mission. "I wonder what the meaning of Saya's words?" Tatsumi asked himself as he frowned slightly.

"You do know that curiousity kills the cat, right Tatsumi?" A voice asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "I know that but I...?" Tatsumi began to reply but then stop as he turned his head to see a slightly blushing Saya. "..." the two of them stared at each other for a minute, not speaking. "...AAAA!" Tatsumi shouted in surprise as he jump back causing the water to splash. "Saya! What are doing here?!" Tatsumi asked as a deep blush suddenly appeared on his cheeks. "I thought that you might want some company...here's a towel if you want." Saya said as she hand a towel out to Tatsumi (Thankfully she had a towel wrapped around her).

"Th-thanks." Tatsumi stuttered as he took the towel and wrapped it around him and the two assassins sat in the bath in complete silence, feeling completely awkward. "...I just get out." Tatsumi said as he attempt to climb out of the bath and get away from this awkward situation. However Saya grabbed his hand, preventing Tatsumi from leaving. "I-its okay, I'm fine about this." Saya said causing Tatsumi to slowly sink back into the bath. "You were wondering what I was talking about back at the fort?" Saya asked causing Tatsumi to slowly nod his head. "It got to do with me joining Night Raid in the first place." Saya explained and Tatsumi saw that the silver hair girl started to gain a sad look.

"If its too painful for you, then you don't have to tell me." Tatsumi said quickly but Saya shook her head. "No, Your bound to hear it sooner or later. It started with the death of my mother." Saya began to explain. "My mother worked for the Empire in the research and development sector. She was highly praised in her work. However, when Prime Minister Honest got into power, she and those who worked under her didn't like how he operated so seeing that she could be a possible threat, Prime Minister Honest ordered for the death of my mother." Saya explained and Tatsumi can see her shaking.

"I was visiting her at the time and when I arrived at her work place, the entire place was trashed. I quickly ran into the work place to see if I can see any survivors but the only bodies I found was were those of the dead, covered with wounds. When I went to my mother's office, I couldn't find her body. The only thing I found was Prisonus and some notes on how to use it." Saya continue to explained and Tatsumi had widen eyes due to story. "I suddenly sensed that that there were people in the building, however immediately saw that they were from the Empire so I ran as fast I can away from them." Saya explained as she took a deep breath.

"Whilst I was running, I bumped into Toka who was returning from a mission and then she took me to Najenda and then I trained to become a assassin." Saya finished explaining and Tatsumi become silent as he took all the information in. "...That's some story." Tatsumi said at last causing Saya to smile. "It was. However, one of the drives that helped me trained into a assassin was what Prime Minister Honest did about the death of my mother." Saya began to say and Tatsumi can see that the silver hair girl is shaking with...rage. "The Prime Minister put the blame of my mother's death onto the Revolution army." Saya said causing Tatsumi to widen his eyes.

"...Does the Prime Minister realizes that he is adding more fuel to the fire?" Tatsumi asked causing Saya to scoff. "I don't think that the Prime Minister doesn't care. As long he is protected in the palace then he can say and does anything he likes." Saya said before becoming silent. "Well, at least your not along." Tatsumi said causing Saya to look at him with curiosity. "Everyone in Night Raid want to see the Prime Minister dead." Tatsumi explained causing Saya to nod her head. "Your right about that." Saya said smiling. "Is that you Saya." A voice suddenly said causing the both of them to jump. "That's Toka's voice, right?" Tatsumi whispered causing Saya to nod her head slowly.

After a few seconds, the red-hair assassin entered the bath (Thankfully with a towel wrapped around her). "So Say...!" Toka began to say but then stop when she saw Tatsumi who is blushing. "...T-Tatsumi! What are you doing here!?" Toka asked surprised to see wielder of Incursio. "Well, I was having a bath by myself but then Saya joined me." Tatsumi explained and he could see that Toka is blushing slightly. "I see...your are wearing a towel, right?" Toka asked causing Tatsumi to shake his head vigorously. "That's good." Toka said calming down. The three of them sat in complete silence.

"...I should get going now." Tatsumi said as he attempted to get out the bath again but was stop by Toka. "No. I want to spend some time with you." Toka said blushing slightly. "Okay." Tatsumi said unsurely as he went back into the bath. However Tatsumi slipped, causing him to fall into Toka and Saya began to blush. "Wow Tatsumi, I didn't realize that you want to have a closer bond with me." Toka said, giggling slightly as she press Tatsumi's head into her chest which cause him to frail about slightly. _"I wish that I can do that."_ Saya said as she looked at her chest and at Toka's.

Line Break

After Tatsumi manage to get out the bath, he entered his bedroom and get ready for bed. _"I wonder where Akame is? She should be here."_ Tatsumi thought as he took off his clothes. "Hehehe. You have a nice body Tatsumi." A voice suddenly said from behind the brown hair assassin, causing Tatsumi to quickly turn around. But before he could do anything, someone pounced on him from the darkness and two lion paws pinned him to the bed. "L-Leone!?" Tatsumi said surprised, seeing the blond hair assassin leaning on top of him.

It was then that Leone started to sniff him. "W-what are you doing?!" Tatsumi asked surprised at Leone's action. "You have a nice smell Tatsumi, nice and clean." Leone replied with a smirk. "What are you doing here Leone?" Tatsumi asked and it was then that Leone began to blush and become...shy. _"Okay...this is new."_ Tatsumi thought surprised. "Tatsumi, you remember how you bit me?" Leone asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

"Well, you see...you kind of...mark me." Leone said causing Tatsumi to widen his eyes. "I'm sorry Le-!" Tatsumi began to say but stop when Leone put a finger on Tatsumi's lips. "Let me finish. Since you bit me, I can't get you out of my head. Tatsumi...I love you." Leone said making Tatsumi surprised. "Leone...I don't know what to say." Tatsumi said after a few seconds of silence. "What's the matter? Lion caught your tongue?" Leone asked causing the both of the to laugh slightly. "The thing is Leone...I'm already seeing someone." Tatsumi said nervously.

Tatsumi became surprised when Leone has a calm expression on her face. "I know that your in a relationship with Akame." Leone explained causing Tatsumi to pale which made Leone giggle. "I have you told this to Akame?" Tatsumi asked feeling nervous. "I have and she's totally fine of sharing you." Leone replied making Tatsumi widen his eyes in surprised _"I didn't expect that Akame would say that."_ Tatsumi thought surprised. "As long I don't hog you then everything will be fine between me and Akame." Leone explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

"So, what's your answer?" Leone asked as she look at Tatsumi right in the eye. "I...love you too Leone." Tatsumi replied making Leone smile. It was then that Leone press her lips against Tatsumi's and started to kiss him passionately and Tatsumi kissed back equally. After a minute of kissing, the two of them broke apart. "Hehehe. Your a good kisser Tatsumi, I guess that kissing Akame gave you some practice." Leone said and her smirk widened when she saw Tatsumi blushing.

"Now's its my turn to mark you." Leone said before she leaned into Tatsumi making him blush more. Leone licked Tatsumi's ear before leaning back with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Now your properly mine." Leone said before remembering something. "I almost forget. Since Akame took your first kiss, I'll will be taking your innocence." Leone explained causing Tatsumi to become confuse for a few seconds before realizing what Lioness is referring to causing him to blush more and Leone laughed.

* * *

 **And there we have it for this chapter and Saya's background. I hope that your enjoying this story. until next time everyone.**

 **Guest: My inspiration for Shiro's armor and some elements for the story came from kamen rider gaim.**

 **zerobound: You will find that out in a future chapter (plus with a surprise).**

 **Blaze1992: Thank you for pointing out the rating for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up everyone? Ready for a new chapter?**

Chapter 7

"Well Tatsumi, Its for us to part ways." A boy with short black said causing the wielder of Incursio to become confuse. "W-what do you mean?" Tatsumi asked confused. "You need to move on Tatsumi, don't expect us to look after you." A girl with long black said making Tatsumi widened his eyes. "Ieyasu! Sayo! Come back!" Tatsumi called as he watch his childhood friends walking away.

Tatsumi's eyes suddenly opened and he became confused for a few minutes. " _Just a dream."_ Tatsumi thought before sensing a presence beside him. When he turned around, he became surprise when he saw the sleeping face of Leone. _"W-what is Leone doing here!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head before relaxing when he remembered the events last night. _"That's right, Leone confessed her feeling for me."_ Tatsumi thought as a smile formed on his lips. _"Leone's cute when she sleeps."_ Tatsumi thought as he gazed upon her face. _"Might as well go back to sleep."_ Tatsumi thought as he wrap his arms around and closed his eyes again.

Line Break

Its early morning ant the members of Night Raid are sleeping except a certain red-eye assassin who is heading towards Tatsumi's room. _"I wonder how Tatsumi and Leone got on?"_ Akame thought as she walked through the corridor. _"I should have told Tatsumi about the idea of sharing him."_ Akame thought again with a frown before shaking her head. _"Oh well, what's done is done."_ Akame thought as she reach Tatsumi's bedroom and gently knock on the door. When she didn't hear anything, Akame open the door and when she look at the bed, a small smile appeared on her lips.

Tatsumi and Leone are cuddling each other with peaceful expressions on their faces. _"Oh good, things manage to work between the two of them."_ Akame thought as she approach the foot of the bed and sat there, watching their sleeping forms. " _I wonder if they did that yet?"_ Akame thought before starting to blush slightly. It was then that Leone began to stir. "Good morning Leone." Akame said making the wielder of Leonelle jump slightly "Akame? What are you doing here?" Leone asked sleepily as she rub her eyes. "I wanted to see how things worked out between the two of you." Akame replied.

"Tatsumi is okay with us sharing him. Why are you blushing Akame?" Leone asked with a raised eyebrow causing Akame to widen her eyes. "N-nothing." Akame replied but a smirk appeared upon on Leone's lips. "I bet your wondering if me and Tatsumi did that yet?" Leone asked causing Akame to blush more. "That's a yes then?" Leone asked before her smirk became bigger. "To answer your question Akame, me and Tatsumi did that yesterday night. You should have been there, Tatsumi sure knows how to please a women." Leone said and Akame's entire face started to go red.

After a few seconds Leone began to laugh. "I'm just teasing you Akame, we didn't did that yet. But it will be soon." Leone said causing Akame to nod head slightly. It was then that Tatsumi began to stir. "Morning Tatsumi/sleepy head." Akame and Leone said as Tatsumi sat up in bed whilst rubbing his eyes. "Morning you two." Tatsumi said sleepily before realizing who he is speaking to. "W-what are you doing here Akame?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to pout. "I'm I not allowed to wake up my boyfriend?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to shake his head. "No, no. I'm just surprise that's all." Tatsumi said before he leaned towards Akame and kiss her, which Akame gladly returned.

It was then that a smirk appeared on Leone' lips before her hands started to roam Tatsumi's body making jump slightly at the sudden contact. When Akame and Tatsumi broke apart, both of them are blushing slightly. "My turn." Leone said as she grab Tatsumi's chin and turn it so that he is looking at Leone's face. The blond hair assassin kiss Tatsumi and the wielder of Incursio's eyes widen when he felt Leone's tongue slide into his mouth making Akame pout slightly. "Should we get breakfast ready now?" Tatsumi asked breathlessly as he and Leone broke apart.

"No, you will be training under Sheele today and she said that she want to do something before breakfast." Akame explained causing Tatsumi to become curious. "Did she said what we will be doing?" Tatsumi asked, knowing what the answer will be. "She hasn't thought of anything yet." Akame replied making Tatsumi sigh and Leone giggle.

Line Break

When Tatsumi went to Sheele's room and woke her up (Which took at least 10 minutes), the two of them went to the storage area and got a suit of armor for Tatsumi. Then Sheele and Tatsumi went to a river stream and Sheele told Tatsumi to swim in the river whilst wearing the armor. It was difficult for Tatsumi at first but then manage to get use to it. "Man this is tiring." Tatsumi said as he got out of the water after an hour of doing swimming. "Your did well Tatsumi." Sheele called from the rock that she is sitting on.

"Sheele, what's the point of doing this?" Tatsumi asked whilst sitting on the sand causing Sheele to think. "...I'm not sure." Sheele replied causing Tatsumi to sigh. _"Figures."_ Tatsumi thought whilst scratching the back of head. "But I do know that its part of an assassin's training, plus it can useful to you since you wield a armor type Teigu." Sheele pointed out causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Sheele...do you having any chores at Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked causing Sheele to droop slightly.

"...No. This is because when I tried to cook, I burned the meat which made Akame angry. When I went shopping, I somehow mistaken salt for sugar which made Leone laugh at me. When I tried to help Toka with the cleaning up, I just made more of a mess. When I help Saya with setting traps, I got caught in them instead. And I somehow put Mine with the clothes for washing up." Sheele explained causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop. _"That is what I call a major problem of being a klutz and air-headedness, but good job with the last one."_ Tatsumi thought before a question enter his head.

"Sheele...how did you join Night Raid in the first place?" Tatsumi asked causing Sheele to gain a thinking face. "Well, I think its best if I start from the begging. I was born in the down town district and due to me being a klutz and air-headed, I was making mistakes all the time and people say that I have a screw loose." Sheele began to explain. "However, I did have one friend who stayed by my side. But one night when at her house, her ex-boyfriend suddenly came crashing through the door and started to act violent in front of here and almost killing her." Sheele continue to explain causing Tatsumi to become wide eyed.

"Seeing that my friend was in danger, I quickly grab a kitchen knife and stab him. There was a court trial, however since it was in-self defense, the case was closed. However, after the incident, my friend didn't see me anymore." Sheele said causing Tatsumi to look at her sadly.

"Then after two weeks some friends of the man that I killed came up to, it seems that the ex-boyfriend was apart of a gang. They told me that they killed my parents and I was going to be next. I got out the knife that I carried around and I killed every single one of them. It strange because I felt completely calm as I killed each one of them. I realize that the screw that people said was loose helped me and I also realized that I have the ability to help in getting rid of the trash in this world." Sheele further explained whilst gaining a mad grin causing Tatsumi to become scared.

"When my face became known to the public, the Revolution army scouted me and then I joined Night Raid. And that all about it." Sheele finished causing Tatsumi to stare at her. _"Everyone in Night Raid...carries so many scars."_ Tatsumi thought whilst clenching his fist. "Now then, I think that you should have another round of swimming, don't you agree?" Sheele asked whilst smiling causing Tatsumi to slump his shoulders.

Line Break

Back at base, Akame is serving breakfast whilst the others are sitting around the table. "Do you think that its okay for Tatsumi to train under Sheele?" Toka asked whilst looking at Najenda. "I don't see the problem and I think Sheele enjoys Tatsumi's company." Najenda replied making everyone confused. "What make you think that?" Saya asked whilst having some food in her mouth. "Older women seems to like Tatsumi." Najenda replied making Leone smirk. "I got dibs on him next." Leone suddenly announce causing everyone to jump.

" _You already had your turn with him Leone."_ Akame thought whilst inwardly smirking. "You know, since Tatsumi is a assassin, he should be called a lady killer." Najenda said causing everyone to gain shock expressions whilst staring at Najenda. "Pretty cool, right?" Najenda asked but nobody answered her. "Boss...you may want to turn around." Mine said slowly causing Najenda to become confuse before turning her head towards the door to see a nervous looking Sheele and a blank face Tatsumi. The room is suddenly filled with a awkward silence. "...Hi." Sheele said not sure what to do.

"...How long have you two been there?" Najenda asked with a slightly sheepish look on her face. "I open the door when you made the comment of calling me a lady killer." Tatsumi replied still with a blank face. "...I see." Najenda said as both Tatsumi and Sheele sat at the table. "It can a agreed that a better nick-name can be made rather than lady killer." Akame said causing everyone to nod their heads.

Line Break

It is night time and currently Tatsumi is outside at his friend's graves. _"I really need to stop thinking about them and move on."_ Tatsumi thought as he remembered the dream he had a few days ago. It was then that he heard footsteps causing him to turn his head. "Hello Sheele." Tatsumi greeted the purple hair assassin. "Hi there Tatsumi. Praying for your friends?" Sheele asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head as Sheele sat next to him. "The three of you were close when those two were alive." Sheele said causing Tatsumi to nod his head again.

"Yes we were. We were close childhood friends, except for the childish arguments that we get into." Tatsumi said causing Sheele to giggle. "I wish there was a way to bring them back." Tatsumi said sadly causing Sheele to stop giggling. "You know that there's no Teigu that raise the dead, right?" Sheele asked seriously causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "I know. Big Bro explained to the three of us that the Teigus are not almighty. But still..." Tatsumi began to reply but stop and Sheele became surprise when Tatsumi began to cry.

"...its still hurts to see them go." Tatsumi said as tears full down his eyes. Sheele looked at Tatsumi with a sympathetic look. Tatsumi suddenly became surprise as Sheele suddenly pull Tatsumi's head down to her lap. "You can cry as long as you want. There's only me here." Sheele said causing Tatsumi to smile slightly. "Thanks you Sheele." Tatsumi said as he gaze into Sheele's face. _"No Tatsumi. It should be me saying thank you. You help me realize what I'm good at apart from killing."_ Sheele thought as she smile at Tatsumi lovingly.

Line Break

Its been a few days since then and during that time Leone has been training Tatsumi in hand to hand combat saying that it will be helpful when a assassin has no weapon on them. Currently Tatsumi and Leone are in the Capital for a mission. "The slums are more lively then the rest of the Capital." Tatsumi noted as he looked around. "Yeah. People stick with each other when they have nothing in the first place." Leone explained causing Tatsumi to nod his head."I grow up in the slums and I'm well known for my massages." Leone explained as a few people greeted her.

"You know...I don't mind giving you a massage when we get back to base. A front and back massage." Leone whispered in Tatsumi's ear as she gazed down at Tatsumi's legs making him blush when she meant by a front massage. "Hehehe. Your cute when you blush." Leone said whilst giggling before stopping dead in her tracks. "What's wrong Leone?" Tatsumi asked whilst putting a hand on Incursio. "...I think we better run in the opposite direction now." Leone said slowly making Tatsumi confuse before seeing in the distance three men running towards them. "Right." Tatsumi said before he and Leone started to run.

Line Break

"I think we lost them Leone." Tatsumi said whilst panting. He became confuse when he didn't hear a reply and when he looked around, he saw that he was alone. _"And I have lost her!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head. _"And I don't know where we suppose to go for the mission."_ Tatsumi thought again before hearing footsteps. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a women in her mid 20s with amber eyes and auburn hair. Tied to her arm is a black string which is then connected with a small strange white dog. " _Its that women from my first mission... Seryu Ubiquitous I think her name is. And her Teigu, Magical Beast Tranformation: Hektonkheires."_ Tatsumi thought panicly.

"Hi there. I'm Seryu Ubiquitous, a member of the garrison and a ally of justice." Seryu introduce herself to Tatsumi and Hektonkheires barked in greetings. "Hi there. My name is Tatsumi and I'm kind of lost." Tatsumi said, trying to stay calm. "Oh I see. Then let me help-." Seryu began to say but then stop and started to frown which made Tatsumi started to sweat. "...Have we met before?" Seryu asked causing Tatsumi to become uncomfortable. _"I screwed."_ Tatsumi thought when he saw Seryu's eyes widening. "I remember now. I saw you briefly before me and Coro fought that unknown Danger beast." Seryu said causing Hektonkheires to nod his head.

"...Yeah, that's right." Tatsumi said uncomfortably has he scratch his cheek. "Can you tell what happened that night?" Seryu asked causing Tatsumi to think fast. "Well I wanted to join the army so I ask Mister Orge if he can give me a some tips." Tatsumi began to explain. "And did he?" Seryu asked with a questioning look. "No, he didn't and when I was leaving, the unknown Danger beast appeared and started to attack us. You can tell what happened next." Tatsumi further explained causing Seryu to nod her head.

"I see, well thank you for telling me." Seryu said causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "There you are Tatsumi!" A voice suddenly shouted causing Tatsumi, Seryu and Coro to turn their heads just in time for Tatsumi to be engulf in a bone crushing hug. "Do you you know how worried I was when you weren't next to me?" Leone said as Tatsumi cringe in pain. "Er...I think that you crushing him." Seryu pointed out causing Leone to become confuse before looking down to see Tatsumi in pain."Oh! Sorry Tatsumi." Leone apologize as she release Tatsumi. "Its...okay." Tatsumi replied and it was then that Leone spotted Coro.

"This is my partner, the biology Teigu Magical Beast Tranformation: Hektonkheires, or Coro I like to call him." Seryu explained as Coro bark in greeting. Seryu and Coro became confuse when Leone started to frown and hug Tatsumi protectively. "Is there something wrong? Coro only hunts evil-doers." Seryu explained. "Leone doesn't like dogs, she's more of a cat person." Tatsumi explained causing Seryu to nod in understatement. "Come on Tatsumi, we need to get going." Leone said before dragging Tatsumi away. "Bye Tatsumi, Leone!" Seryu called as Coro wave his paw.

Line Break

"So this is the red light district?" Tatsumi asked as he gazed down at the street from his position on the roof. "Yep and our target is close by." Leone replied as she smiled at Tatsumi. "We better get going then." Tatsumi said as he stood and put a hand on Incursio. "Hang on a minute." Leone said making Tatsumi confuse. "Lionelle, transform!" Leone shouted before she is covered in a bright light. Tatsumi's eyes widened as he saw Leone's hair becoming longer but messier and ears started to pop out on top her head. Her hands started to turn into lion paws and a tail appeared.

"When I transform, I'm filled with energy." Leone said with beast-like eyes and Tatsumi clapped. "Okay, time to go." Leone said as she pick Tatsumi up bridal style which made him confuse. Before he can say anything, Leone suddenly shot off the roof and started to dash across the roofs, making Tatsumi scream. After a few minutes of running, Leone suddenly crash into a building.

"Sneaking in complete." Leone said with a wide smile on her face. "You call that sneaking in. More like crashing in." Tatsumi said from his place on the floor. "stop complaining. Come on." Leone said as she motioned to Tatsumi to follow her. The two of them reached a section on the fall where Leone moved it revealing the room below. Tatsumi and Leone immediately cover their noses when they saw purple smoke in the room. "Drugs. Our targets is giving drugs to women and turning them into prostitutes." Leone explained as Tatsumi gaze at the numerous women in the room completely out of their minds.

It was then that a few men entered the room. The two assassins watch as one of the men spotted a women who looked the most crazed and decided to kill her. Leone suddenly became angry. "Someone you know?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to nod his eyes. "This is just got personal. Let's do some killing." Leone said whilst cracking her knuckles and Tatsumi nodded in agreement. The two of them started to move to another section of the floor which revealed to lead to another room once removed. The two listened to the conversation for a few minutes.

"1...2...3...now!" Leone whispered before she and Tatsumi suddenly crash into the room causing dust to fill the air. "W-what the?!" The drug baron shouted in surprise as the dust disappeared, revealing a now Incursio-clad Tatsumi and Leone. "the only place where you going...is hell." Leone said as both she and Tatsumi got into a battle stance. "W-well! What are you waiting for? Get them!" The drug baron said causing the guards to charge at the members of Night Raid. Tatsumi suddenly run up to some of the guards and throw a barrage of punches at them before summoning Incursio's red spear and killing them.

" _Nice work Tatsumi."_ Leone thought before focusing on her handful of guards. The guards tried to jump onto Leone, however she became a blur and in a matter of seconds all the guards lay down dead. "P-please don't kill me!" A guard said fearfully as he took out a gun as Tatsumi suddenly appear right in front of him. "If you don't want to die, then you should have chosen another job, coward." Tatsumi said in a low tone of voice before punching the guard in the guts and then stabbing him with Incursio's red spear.

"W-what do you what!? If its money you want, then I have plenty." The drug baron said in a fearful tone of voice as he backed away slightly. "We don't want money, we want...your life." Leone said before punching the drug baron, sending him crashing into the wall where he lay dead. "Mission complete." Leone said whilst smirking causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

Line Break

"Do you think that those girls will be okay?" Tatsumi asked as he and Leone walked through a park. "They will. The doctor may be a pervert but he means good." Leone replied causing Tatsumi to look at her. "Never knew that you can be a softy, Leone." Tatsumi said causing Leone to frown. "I'm not. I know some of the girls when I live in the slums." Leone said whilst huffing. "It doesn't matter the reason as long as you give them another chance of life." Tatsumi said whilst smiling making Leone blush.

"You know Tatsumi. That's a cute face you have there." Leone said before taking a hold on Tatsumi's chin and started to kiss him. Tatsumi became surprise for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Leone and kissing her back, making her moan. However, the two of them were unaware that they were being watched. _"I thought that those two have a sibling relationship!"_ A blushing Seryu shouted in her head as she watch the two of them kiss.

" _Well, they do say that love has no bounds."_ Seryu thought as Coro tug on his leash. "Okay Coro, we need to get back on patrol. This is getting a bit hot for me." Seryu said as both she and Coro walked away from the romantic scene.

Line Break

Meanwhile, at another part of the park, Mine and Sheele are returning from a mission. "Our target was heavily guarded. Wasn't he?" Sheele asked causing Mine to nod her head. "Your right. Thankfully we manage to get the job done." Mine replied as they continue to walk through the park. "Er...Mine. Do you think that it is a good idea to walk through the park? Its a bit opened space." Sheele said worriedly but Mine shook her head. "You don't need to worry Sheele. This is just a short cut." Mine said before two people(?) jump out of a tree, Causing dust to raise into the air.

" _What the!?"_ Mine thought as the dust disappeared revealing Seryu and Coro. "Your Sheele from the wanted posters." Seryu said as she hold a piece of paper and looking between it and Sheele. "And from the weapon in your hands, I can guess that your apart of Night Raid." Seryu said to Mine causing the pink head to grip Pumpkin tighter. "Prepare yourselves Night Raid. It time for you to face the blade of justice!" Seryu shouted as her face changed into that of a twisted nature. Suddenly Mne shot at Seryu causing dust to raise into the air.

"Victory is to those's who make the first move." Mine said with a smirk. When the dust disappeared, Mine's eyes widen when she saw that Coro (who has grown big) is standing in front of Seryu and his body started to regenerate itself due to the hole that Mine had made. "That's the biological Teigu, Magical Beast Tranformation: Hektonkheires." Sheele said as she took out Extase. "So we have to get rid of it's wielder if we want to finish this battle quickly." Mine said whilst frowning. "I would like to see you try!" Seryu said whilst taking out two tofu guns.

The first to make their move is Seryu who started to shoot from her Tofu guns. _"Firing from this distance isn't very effective."_ Seryu thought whilst frowning. "Coro, prey." Seryu said causing Coro to charge at Sheele. However the purple haired assassin attacked with Extase, causing a massive wound to appear on the Biological Teigu as it pass her. Sheele turned her attention to Seryu however she sense that the biological Teiguis directly over her. However, before the Biological Teigu can do anything, it got blasted by Pumpkin. "Remember Sheele, Biological Teigus need their core to be destroyed if you want to permanently destroy them." Mine explained causing Sheele to nod her head.

"Coro, arms." Seryu ordered causing the small arms on the Biological Teigu to grow into two massive, muscular arms. _"Gross."_ Mine thought with a disgusted look on her face. Suddenly Coro charged at Mine. "Mine! Get behind me!" Sheele shouted as she got in front of Mine and used her Teigu as a shield to block the barrage of punches that Coro throw at them. "The bigger the pinch...the greater my power increases." Mine said before shooting a giant beam of energy at Coro. _"Her firing power increases."_ Seryu noted before seeing movement from the corner of her eyes.

When she turn her head, she became surprise to see Sheele running up to her with Extase at the ready. _"She's been aiming for me at the start."_ Seryu thought as she got ready to fight. _"I finish this quickly."_ Sheele thought before her Teigu started to glow. Sheele thought that she killed Seryu, however she realized that the Biological Teigu wielder used her Tofu guns to block the attack. _"She's strong."_ Sheele thought before rapidly attacking Seryu. Seeing that his master is in trouble, Coro turned his attention to Seryu and Sheele, however before he can move a shoot hit him on the sides.

"Na-ha. Your fight is with me." Mine called causing Coro to turn his attention to Mien. _"Through elimination, I manage to get a ruff idea where it's core is."_ Mine thought getting to fight again. Back with Seryu and Sheele, the purple haired assassin manage to cut off one of Seryu's arms, however the Biological Teigu wielder revealed that she has a gun surgical implanted in her arm. "Take this assassin! Justice will always win!" Seryu shouted before firing at Sheele. However, Seryu became surprised when Sheele blocked the shot. _"She blocked it?"_ Seryu thought as Sheele approached her and cut off her other arm.

" _I'm in a tight corner here."_ Seryu thought whilst frowning. _"I guess that have to use Coro's trump card. He won't be able to move for a while though."_ Seryu thought before turning her attention to Coro. "Coro! Berserker!" Seryu shouted causing Coro's fur to change from white to red and his expression turned angrier. _"So this is it's Trump card?"_ Mine thought as she became tense. "Coro! Crush her!" Seryu shouted causing the Biological Teigu to suddenly appear in front of Mine and started to crush her in his hand.

"Mine!" Sheele shouted as she watch the master sniper getting crush to death. _"I need to do something."_ Sheele thought determinly before quickly running up to Coro and cutting his arm off, causing Mine to fall onto the ground. "I mad-" Sheele began to say but is interupted by a bullet to the chest. "S-Sheele!" Mine shouted in horror. "Justice has been served." Seryu shouted in glee with a gun in her mouth. "My body...won't move." Sheele said as Coro pepared to eat the purple hair assassin. However, just as the mouth was about to close around Sheele, Coro got punch, causing him to be sent flying into the trees.

"What the?!" Seryu shouted in surprise as she and Mine looked in the direction that Coro was sent flying. "That was a close call, wasn't it?" A male voice asked causing both Seryu and Mine to look and saw that Sheele is carried bridal style by a hooded figure however from the voice it can be guess that the speaker is in his late teens. Mine notice that the figure is wearing a glowing guantlet. _"Is that a Teigu?"_ Mine wondered before remembering the condition of her friend. "Who are you? Are you apart of Night Raid?" Seryu demanded but the hooded male shook his head.

"Nope. I'm someone who hates the current Empire." the hooded male replied causing Seryu to smirk. "Well then, you can die as well evil-doer!" Seryu shouted as she get ready to fire from the gun in her mouth. However before she can fire, a figure suddenly appeared infront of her and kicked her, causing her to be sent flying into the fountain. The figure is female also in her late teens with long brown hair and grey eyes. One the girl's legs are two glowing leg armor. "Hi Rachael." The hooded male called as the now named Rachael turned around.

"We need to move quickly Simon. There's a group of guards heading this way-they probably heard the fight-and this two girls need to be treated now." Rachael said to the now named Simon. "Got it." Simon said before handing Sheele to Rachael. "Who are you?" Mine asked as Simon approach her. "We're a group of people who dislike the current Empire like you guys." Rachael explained as she picked up the falling Teigus and handing Extase to Simon. "Owch!" Mine exclained as she grab her arm.

"Broking arm. Hang on Mine, we will treat you and Sheele's wounds." Simon said before running in a direction. Mien look were Rachael was but she became surprise that she disappeared. "Surprised? Rachael's Neo Teigu grants her an increase in speed." Simon explained making Mine confused.

Line Break

Meanwhile, Rachael is zipping through the streets of the Capital, still carrying Sheele and Pumpkin and when she looked down at Sheele, she became worried that Sheele became pale. _"We're almost there. Hang on."_ Rachael thought as she exit the Capital's walls and enter the woods. After a few minutes of running, Racheal arrived at a abandond chruch where she spotted a familiar white armor figure. "I'm back." Rachael called which cause Shiro to gain her attention. "Ah Rachael your bac-" Shiro began to say but stop when she saw Sheele in Rachael's arms and saw the bullet wound.

"We need Wendy pronto." Rachael said and almost immediately a girl with long chestnut brown hair and brown eyes appeared. "You called." Wendy said before spotting Sheele. "We need to heal her." Shiro said, causing Wendy to nod her head before removing the neckless with a blue gem embedded in it from her neck. Racheal place the very pale Sheele on a table and Wendy place the blue gem on the bullet wound which cause the gem to glow and the bullet wound started to close. "Thank...you." Sheele called weakly causing Rachael to look at her. "Don't speak. Even though we're healing you, you will still feel that your been hit." Rachael explained causing Sheele to nod her head.

"I'm...back." A voice called from the doorway causing everyone (except Sheele) to turn their heads to see a breathless Simon now with his hood removed. Simon has black hair and blue eyes. "Another one." Shiro said looking at Mine. "Where's Sheele? Is she alright?" Mine asked in a frantic tone of voice, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. "You don't need to worry wielder of Pumpkin. Sheele is in safe hands." Shiro replied as she moved, letting Mine see Sheele. "Thank goodness." Mine said relieved before looking at Shiro.

"Your Shiro! Akame told us about you." Mine said whilst pointing at Shiro, however this cause her to wince in pain. "You need to relax. I've almost finish healing Sheele." Wendy explained and when Mine recognize the girl, she became wide eyed. "You!" Mine exclaimed, causing Wendy to smile. "I'm glad you remember me, How's Tatsumi?" Wendy asked and when Mine was about to reply, Simon cut in. "Now's not the time, have you finish healing Sheele?" Simon asked causing Wendy to look at the now non-existanct bullet hole causing her to nod her head.

Rachael move Sheele to make room and Simon place Mine on the table. "Now relax Mine, this will take a few minutes." Wendy explained as she place the blue gem onto Mine's arm which cause gem to glow and Mine nod her head.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Surprise at Sheele's rescue and the revealing of a a new type of Teigus.**

 **Drew Luczynski: I'm glad that your happy.**

 **zerobound: I'm not sure about the main girl part of the harem.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone. I'm sad at the lack of reviews for the last chapter (I enjoy receiving reviews to read). Now onto the Chapter.  
**

Chapter 8

Back at Night Raid, everyone is extremely worried. "Should we go and search for Mine and Sheele?" Saya asked to the frowning Najenda. "I guess so but I'm still confuse why they are not back yet. Those two usually get the job done and get back here quickly." Najenda replied. "I hope that nothing has happened to them." Tatsumi said, trying not to think of the worst. "Don't think that Tatsumi, those two will get back here." Toka said whilst looking at Tatsumi. "I'll go and get ready to search for them." Akame said causing Najenda to nod her head slowly.

It was then that the door opened causing everyone to look up and they became relived that the people coming through the door are their fellow assassins. "Where have you two been! We're been worried sick!" Leone exclaimed before running up to the two and gave them a bone crushing hug. "Leone...your crushing us." Sheele said causing Leone to release them. "What happened to the two of you?" Najenda asked and everyone saw that their clothes are ripped or covered in dirt in some places. "Well you see..." Mine said as she began to explain what happened to the two of them.

Line Break

As Mine explained to the rest of Night Raid, they became shocked when they heard that Sheele almost died and it was thanks to Shiro, Simon, Rachael and Wendy that she is still alive. "I...see. I'm just glad that you two manage to come back here alive and in one piece." Najenda said thinking about her wounds that she received from a certain blue haired general. "I do find it strange that Shiro didn't remove her armor." Toka said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm guessing that her identity is known to the Empire and she doesn't want to show it." Akame said also with a thinking face.

"I'm slightly confuse about these Neo Teigus that you mentioned Mine." Tatsumi said whilst looking at Mine. "Is is possible that someone is trying to recreate the Teigus." Leone asked and her comment cause Tatsumi and Akame to each other a look knowing that the other is thinking about the Shingus. "That's a possibility Leone. But we need to investigate this more to make sure that this theory is solid." Najenda replied with a frown. "But for now everyone need to get some sleep and we all need to train more to make something like this doesn't happened again." Najenda said causing everyone to nod their heads.

Line Break

It's been a few days since the day that Sheele almost died and everyone is doing their normal duties but they still have that feeling of loosing someone close to them. It is currently night time and Tatsumi is walking through the corridors, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _"I really need to stop feeling depress and move on."_ Tatsumi thought as he entered the kitchen where he spotted a certain black hair assassin. "Hello Akame." Tatsumi causing Akame to quickly turn around whilst placing a hand on Murasame. "Its only you Tatsumi." Akame said as she move her hand away from Murasame.

"Sorry if I made you jump." Tatsumi said apologetically but Akame shook her head. "No, Its okay." Akame said whilst smiling slightly and it was then that Tatsumi notice a plate on the counter. "Late night snack?" Tatsumi asked, referring to the plate. "You can say that. Need something to calm my worries." Akame explained whilst looking at the plate. "I...see." Tatsumi said before the room is filled with silence. Tatsumi studied Akame's face and saw that she looked completely calm, unlike the others who still have a sad expression in their eyes.

" _Akame seems total calm even though Sheele almost died. Well, she needs to keep her emotions under control whilst on missions."_ Tatsumi thought inwardly smiling at how Akame manages to control her emotions. However, it was then that he remember something that Leone told him. _"She lost her friends before joining Night Raid. I'm surprise that she manages to keep calm after what she experienced."_ Tatsumi thought again before walking pass Akame to get a drink of water. "Tatsumi." Akame said causing Tatsumi to turn around. The next thing that happened cause him to become surprise as Akame suddenly grab him by the scruff of his neck.

"I can't handle it. I've tried to keep my emotions under control but there are times when I can't control them." Akame said as tears spill from her eyes. Tatsumi gentle wrap his arms around Akame and hold her. "I've lost so many of my friends. Tsukushi, Green, Pony, Conelia, Guy, Najasho...and I almost lost Sheele! I-I-I don't want to lose anyone else, especially you, Tatsumi." Akame said as she buried her head into Tatsumi's shoulders. "Shush Akame. You can cry all you want. Its only us here." Tatsumi said whilst rubbing Akame's back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until Akame broke away from Tatsumi.

"Thanks Tatsumi." Akame said whilst rubbing her eyes "Akame...I promise you that I will not let you cry again. Let's see the dawn of a new Empire together." Tatsumi said making determinedly causing Akame to become surprise but then smile slightly. "Yes, lets do that." Akame said smiling more. However, the two assassins are unaware that they are being spied on a certain lion of Night Raid who is smiling at the two.

Line Break

Its been two months since the night that Sheele almost died and everything is going smoothy at Night Raid. Currently Tatsumi is in the kitchen cooking lunch by himself as Akame is out hunting. "Hello Tatsumi." A voice said causing Tatsumi to look up at the door and saw Leone. "Hi Leone, what have you been doing?" Tatsumi asked as Leone came up to him and gave Tatsumi a kiss. "I just been doing some speed training." Leone replied. "In your opinion, who's the fastest in Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to gain a thinking face. "That's a difficult question really. Everyone's pretty fast, But I would say that Akame is the fastest." Leone replied making Tatsumi surprise.

"Really? I thought that your the fastest." Tatsumi said making Leone blush slightly. "Awww. You know how to make a girl feel special, don't you Tatsumi?." Leone asked whilst smiling. "Well, I'm not known as the "lady killer" for nothing." Tatsumi replied whilst smirking and after a few seconds, both of them started to laugh. "Good one Tatsumi." Leone still laughing however it was then that Tatsumi wince slightly. "What's wrong Tatsumi?" Leone asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, I've been doing some training before making lunch and my muscles got stiff." Tatsumi replied as he rub his arm. "Come on then, I'll give you a massage." Leone said causing Tatsumi to stare at her. "But I need to get lunch ready." Tatsumi protested but Leone

already grab him by the arm and started to drag him to the sofas. "Your not going cook well if you have stiff muscles." Leone said as she gave Tatsumi another kiss before lying him on the sofa. "You just relax now and let me give you a good time." Leone said causing Tatsumi to blush slightly which made Leone laugh slightly.

Line Break

Akame returned from her hunting and when she arrived at the kitchen door, She became confuse to see Mine and Sheele having their ears to the door. "What are you two doing?" Akame asked as she approach them. "Hi Akame, we're listening through the door." Sheele replied making Akame more confuse. "Why?" Akame asked as Mine looked at her. "We're think that something is going on in there." Mine said as she jab her thumb at the door. Becoming curious, Akame also place a ear to the door. "How does that feel Tatsumi?" A voice asked behind the door. "T-that's good Leone." Tatsumi replied and the girls became curious.

"What are those two doing?" Sheele asked only receiving blank looks from Akame and Mine. "Shall I'll doing harder?" Leone asked. "N-no, this is totally fine." Tatsumi replied before moaning. "You said no by you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Leone asked in a teasly tone of voice. "No I did not." Tatsumi replied but then moan again. At this point, the three girls are blushing slightly. "Okay, I'm thinking that something dirty is going behind this door." Mine said causing Sheele to nod her head slightly. "Okay Tatsumi, I'm going a bit lower." Leone said which cause the girls to blush more. _"Don't tell me that Leone and Tatsumi are doing that right now?"_ Akame thought, trying not to think of lewd thoughts.

"Hehehehe. I'll will be reaching the climax soon Tatsumi." Leone said whilst giggling and the girls face's became red as a tomato. "That's it!" Mine shouted before slamming the door open. "Right you two, stop what are you do...ing." Mine shouted but then stop when she saw the position that Leone and Tatsumi are in. "Hello Mine. Is there something wrong." Leone asked with a questioning look. "What are you two doing?" Sheele asked as she and Akame entered the room. "I had stiff muscles so Leone gave me a massage." Tatsumi explained causing the three girls to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Mine said quietly but Leone heard her. "What did you mean by that Mine?" Leone asked causing Mine to became surprise. Leone gain a thinking face as she look at the three girls, then at the door and then to Tatsumi who is sitting up. It took her a few minutes to realize what Mine meant which cause her to gain a huge smirk. "Oh, I see now. Hehehehe." Leone said whilst laughing causing Tatsumi to become confuse and the girls started to become nervouse. "What's wrong Leone?" Tatsumi asked confusedly. "Oh. I think that the girls thought that we had sex." Leone said whilst laughing and the girls became embarrass.

"What!" Tatsumi shouted whilst gaining a huge blush. "What's going on in here?" A voice asked causing everyone to look at the doorway and saw Najenda standing there. "Oh Mine, Akame and Sheele thought that me and Tatsumi ha-" Leone began to reply but the three girls quickly cover her mouth making Najenda confuse. "...Okay. Once everyone had lunch, everyone needs to go to the meeting room." Najenda explained causing everyone to nod their heads.

Line Break

"The first piece of news is that we lost contact with our regional team." Najenda said whilst everyone is in the meeting room. "Regional team?" Tatsumi asked confuse. "The Empire is so big so whilst we focus on the Capital, the regional team focus on places around the Empire." Saya explained, causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "That's being investigated at the moment. The second piece of news is that Esdeath is back in the Capital." Najenda said making everyone tense.

"Esdeath? Isn't she the Empire's strongest?" Tatsumi asked causing Najenda to nod her head. "That's correct Tatsumi. Esdeath is the Empire's strongest and a very sadist women." Najenda replied making Tatsumi surprise before looking at Toka. "A sadist. Let's hope that she and Toka never meet." Tatsumi said making everyone laugh however Toka became uncomfortable. "Let get back on track shall we? Since her return to the Empire, this has appeared." Najenda said whilst holding up a piece of paper with Night Raid's symbol on it.

"So far, four civil servants have been murdered along with their guards and family members. These have been leaved at the crime scene." Najenda explained causing everyone to become serious. "So someone is putting the blame on us." Mine said whilst crossing her arms. "But the people won't believe that, will they?" Tatsumi asked causing Najenda to sigh deeply. "At first, yes. But people started to beginning to believe that since we're the only ones who can do this sort of thing and get away with it." Najenda explained.

"So these imposters also use Teigus then?" Sheele asked causing Akame to frown. _"Kurome. Are you part of this?"_ Akame thought whilst thinking about her younger sister. "So what shall we do Boss?" Saya asked whilst looking at Najenda. "Well, this is clearly a invitation to lure us out into the open. There are two possible places where these imposters will attack. "Akame, Mine and Sheele. I want you to head north to a village that is well known for trading. Tatsumi, Toka, Saya. I want you to head towards canal where the ship called the Dragon Ship is present. Leone, I want you to head to the Capital and spy on Esdeath. Does everyone understand me?" Najenda said causing everyone to nod their heads.

Line Break

"It's massive!" Tatsumi exclaimed whilst looking at the giant ship. "It said that millions of people took part in the construction of the ship which was made in the span of seven years." Toka explained whilst making sure that her Teigu (now in two pieces) are well hidden under her dress. "This will means that the enemy has plenty of hiding spots whilst the ship is on the canal." Saya said whilst looking grim. "You need to relax Saya, other wise the enemy can pick you out." Tatsumi said causing Saya to look at him.

"Your right Tatsumi." Saya said whilst smiling. " Your acting as our bodyguard, right Tatsumi?" Toka asked causing Tatsumi to sigh slightly. "You don't expect that two innocent girls can protect themselves from big bad brutes?" Saya asked whilst pouting causing Tatsumi to blush slightly. "...No." Tatsumi replied in defeat. "Come on then." Toka said as the three of them started to board the ship. However, they never notice a group of three people also boarding the ship and one of them is looking at Toka.

Line Break

Meanwhile in the Capital, Leone (now in her Lionelle form) is trailing a blue hair, blue eyed women wearing military clothes from the rooftops. _"This is making things much easier since Esdeath is out of the palace."_ Leone thought as she carefully watch Esdeath looking at the streets. After a few minutes of following Esdeath, Leone watch Esdeath ordering something from a cafe. _"Now's the time to strike."_ Leone thought excitedly however, her body has became tense.

" _Well, I would be doing that but the sent that she has is that one on blood lust, she put herself in a valuable position to lure out assassins."_ Leone thought as she clench her paws. _"I was a fool thinking that I have a shot of taking her out. I...need to get of here."_ Leone thought whilst running away. However she stop and turn her head around and frowned at the blue hair general. _"Why do I think of Toka when I look at Esdeath?"_ Leone thought confusedly before continuing to run.

Line Break

Elsewhere in the northern part of the Empire, Akame, Mine and Sheele are in the trees that overlooks a village. "Everything's seems peaceful." Sheele commented as the three of them watch as supplies is being handed out to the villagers. "At the moment yes, but anything can happen." Mine said as she look through her eye-piece. "See anything suspicious Mine?" Akame asked causing Mine to shake her head. "Nope. Nothing at the moment." Mine replied with a slight sigh. _"I hope that the enemy decided not to attack the ship where Tatsumi and the others are." Akame thought worriedly._

"Is there something wrong Akame?" Sheele asked, noticing the worried look on Akame's face. "I'm...just worried about the others, that's all." Akame replied. "You more worried about Tatsumi more then the others right?" Mine asked causing Sheele to became surprise and Akame look at Mine. "What do you mean?" Akame asked, trying not to blush. "Well, you two are close so it isn't hard to guess that your worried about Tatsumi more." Mine explained causing Akame to nod her head slightly.

"Do you have a crush on Tatsumi?" Sheele asked causing both Akame and Mine to look at her. "W-what do you mean?" Akame asked completely surprised. "Well, its natural for two people who are close to fall in love with each other." Sheele explained. "...I'm surprise that you said that Sheele." Mine said blankly which made Sheele glare at her slightly. "I'm may be air-headed but I know stuff." Sheele said before looking at Akame _._ "So what is your answer?" Sheele asked. "T-there nothing going on between me and Tatsumi." Akame said in a slightly high pitch tone of voice which cause the other to look at her strangely. _"Something **is** going on here."_ Mine thought before turning her attention back to the village.

Line Break

Its been a few hours and the Dragon ship is safely journeying across the canal. "Do any one knows when the enemy might attack?" Tatsumi asked whilst looking at the crowd of people. "You have to be patient Tatsumi, if you hurry things you will die." Toka scolded Tatsumi. "If the enemy do want to attack, now would be a good time since we're far away from the harbor." Saya said with a thinking face. "You know...I think that this is a good opportunity to tell you about myself Tatsumi." Toka said causing Tatsumi to perk up.

"Before I joined Night Raid, I was a instructor at the Temple of the Imperial Fist." Toka explained causing Tatsumi to become surprise. "Wow. I guess that explains why your good at giving advice at training." Tatsumi said causing Toka to giggle slightly. "Well anyway, I enjoyed my time at the Temple, training the next generation of students. However, I soon realize that the Empire are using them for underhanded work." Toka further explained and her face darkened.

"I didn't do or say anything because I was just one person. However, a opportunity arrived for me to change sides when I was ordered to retrieve a Teigu that was discovered in some ruins. There was a Danger beast guarding the Teigu so I used the Danger beast to fake my death. It was a week later when I joined the Revolution army and then joining Night Raid." Toka finish explaining causing silence to surround the three of them. "...What Teigu was it that you were ordered to retrieve?" Tatsumi asked. "It was Heaven bow: Artimus, the very same Teigu that I used." Toka replied, tapping one on the pieces of her bow under dress.

"You must have to leave a lot of things when you swapped sides." Tatsumi said causing Toka to nod her head slowly. "Yes indeed, I even have to leave my family behind." Toka said sadly causing Tatsumi to gain a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry if it brought up sad memories." Tatsumi said causing Toka to smile slightly. "That sweet of you Tatsumi." Toka said before embracing Tatsumi in a hug. "Hey! I'm here by the way!" Saya shouted causing Tatsumi and Toka to look at her. "Oh come on Saya. I want some time with Tatsumi, you already had your turn remember?" Toka said causing Saya to huff causing the others to laugh.

"You know, do you think that it is a good time to look around to see if any suspicious people are about?" Tatsumi asked once Toka release him. "I think that's a good idea. But please look normal, we don't want to stand out." Saya said before the three of them went in different directions and started to search the ship. After half an hour of searching, all three of them found nothing. _"If I was the attacker, I would hide where I'm close to the target."_ Tatsumi thought as he looked around. _"I wonder how they going to get to the target though, he his heavily protected."_ Tatsumi thought remembering seeing the target heavily protected by bodyguards.

It was then that music can be heard, making Tatsumi confused. _"That sounds like a clarinet."_ Tatsumi thought before starting to feel sleepy. _"I need to get outside quickly."_ Tatsumi thought before covering his ears and making his way to the outside of the ship. _"Everyone's asleep. I hope that Toka and Saya are safe."_ Tatsumi thought as he looked around and saw numerous sleeping body. "Oh? Someone is still a wake. Lucky me." A voice said causing Tatsumi to turn around.

The person who spoke is a big man with blond hair wearing black clothes and in his hands is a double bladed axe. "So your Night Raid's imposters?" Tatsumi asked as he put a hand on Incursio. "If you asked that question, then your Night Raid. My name is Daidara, wielder of the Teigu, Double-bladed axe: Belvark and the one who will end your life." The now named Daidara said with a wide grin.

* * *

 **And Chapter finished. When I first started to write this story, I was in a dilemma. this is because I wanted the scene with Tatsumi promising Akame to survive but I didn't want Sheele to die. So I created a scenario where Sheele was at death's door but still lives. Until next time everyone and please review (puppy eyes).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everyone, ready for the battle between Night Raid and the Three Beasts?  
**

Chapter 9

Meanwhile inside the ship, Saya is stumbling about due to the music. " _What causing this noise? Is it a Teigu?"_ Saya wondered as look at the sleeping people. "This is new. Someone who listened to my music is still awake." A voice said causing Saya to whirl around to see a boy with short blond hair with small horns protruding from it and wearing a black uniform walking towards her. "So, your decided to attack here?" Saya asked as she got her dagger out of her dress and place her Teigu on her arm."Is that a Teigu? Never seen that Teigu before." The blond hair boy said as he look at Prisionus.

"Well, take a good look at it because this will be the last time that you will see." Saya said whilst smirking. It was then that the blond hair boy started to smirk. "I like to see you try. My name is Nyau, a member of the three beasts and the wielder of the Teigu, Military Music Dream: Scream." The now named Nyau said and it was then that Saya notice a clarinet in his hands. "...Your planning on attacking me with a clarinet?" Saya asked, looking at Nyau blankly. "Yeah, so what?" Nyau asked, slightly irritated. "Then this battle will not be in your favor then in terms of weapons." Saya replied before charging at Nyau.

Line Break

Elsewhere on the ship, Toka has just poured a bucket of water over her head in attempt to stay awake. _"That's better to...an extent."_ Toka thought shaking her head slightly. _"Now I need to find the person who put everyone to sleep."_ Toka thought again before hearing footsteps behind her. "I never believe that you are still alive lady Toka." A male voice said making Toka widen her eyes in surprise as she turned around to see a man with gray hair and a small mustache. "L-Liver!" Toka exclaimed, startled to see him. "It has been a while hasn't it?" The now named Liver asked causing Toka to nod her head.

"Yes, yes it has." Toka replied as she began to regain her composer. "Master Esdeath will be happy to see you alive lady Toka." Liver said causing Toka to become tense as a image of a blue hair, blue eye women entered her head. "I'm sorry but...I'm not ready to see her." Toka said as she took out the pieces of Artemus making Liver surprise. "Is that the Teigu that you were ordered to collect?" Liver asked causing Toka to nod her head. "It is...and I've joined the Revolution army." Toka replied, making Liver surprise. "I see. I thought I can ask you to come back with me to master Esdeath, but I can see that you are certain of the path that you have chosen." Liver said sadly before removing a glove reveling a silver ring with a blue gem embedded in it.

" _Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin."_ Toka thought whilst eyeing the small Teigu. It was then that the water in the barrels started to move. "I hope that your ready lady Toka. I want to see what that Teigu of yours can do!" Liver said before Toka charged towards him.

Line Break

Daidara and Tatsumi stared at each other as the green eye assassin put a hand on Incursio. "You will regret using Night Raid's name to cover your tracks." Tatsumi said as he got Incursio out of it's sheath and got into a battle stance. "That's a nice sword you got there. I can sense that this will be a great battle for me." Daidara said before laughing. _"This guy is a battle maniac."_ Tatsumi thought as he looked at Daidara strangely. "Let's get this battle started!" Daidara shouted in glee as he split Belvark into two pieces.

"You will regret saying that!" Tatsumi shouted before charging at Daidara. Tatsumi swing his blade at Daidara, however the big guy blocked the attack with his Teigu. Tatsumi suddenly started to run around. "You really think that running around me will do anything?" Daidara asked before attacking Tatsumi. The green eye assassin ducked under the attack and attempted to kick Daidara in the knees however the wielder of Belvark jumped out of the way. "Nice try k-" Daidara was about to say but was interrupted as Tatsumi suddenly started to attack him with a flurry of sword attacks.

" _This kid is sure skilled with a sword."_ Daidara thought as he block the attacks with Belvark. After a few minutes Tatsumi attacking Daidara, he manage to make a cut appear on Daidara's cheek. "Not bad kid." Daidara said as Tatsumi jump back, creating some space. "I'm just warming up." Tatsumi said whilst smirking. He became confuse when Daidara began to laugh slightly. "Really? Well then, I should turn it up a notch." Daidara said before throwing one of the pieces of Belvark at Tatsumi making him surprise. _"Why did he throw one the pieces of his Teigu at me?"_ Tatsumi thought as he run away from the spinning blade.

" _Oh yeah. Belvark's ability is when one of it's pieces is thrown at someone, it will follow that person until they are dead or the axe piece losses momentum."_ Tatsumi thought before starting to think up a plan. _"I could lead the axe piece towards Daidara...no, Big Bro will probably hit me if he was here."_ Tatsumi thought, imaging Bulat punching him. It was then that Tatsumi saw the flying axe piece returning to Daidara making him confuse. "I think that's enough running, you look like a headless chicken." Daidara said whilst laughing making Tatsumi gain a tick mark.

It was then that Tatsumi began to smirk, making Daidara confuse. "I guess its time to show my Teigu." Tatsumi said getting into a stance and Daidara became curious. "Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted before being engulf with light. When the light disappeared, Tatsumi is now donning the silver armor. "Isn't that the Demon Armor: Incursio?" Daidara asked making Tatsumi nod his head as he summon Incursio's red spear. "Strange. I was told my Liver that Incursio is in the possession of 100 man slayer Bulat." Daidara said confusedly making Tatsumi smirk under the helmet. "Bulat is my mentor." Tatsumi explained causing Daidara to nod his head slightly before smirking.

"Well then. This battle will be more enjoyable!" Daidara shouted in glee before charging at Tatsumi who just had time to raise his spear to block the swinging axe pieces. _"For a big guy, he's pretty fast."_ Tatsumi thought as he continue to block the attacks. "Come on, come on, come on. Is that the best you can do?!" Daidara asked as he continue his assault. "Be careful what you wish for." Tatsumi said through gritted teeth. The Incursio-clad Tatsumi manage to jump back before activating Incursio's trump card, causing Tatsumi to disappear.

Daidara became confuse at the sudden disappearing act. _"How did he disappear?...that's right. Liver said something about Incursio having the ability to turn the wielder invisible. What I'm suppose to do?"_ Daidara thought before a idea appeared in his head. Daidara suddenly started to swing his axe pieces randomly. _"That's one way to fight someone who you can't see."_ Tatsumi thought as he backed away slightly to avoid being hit. "Come on and fight me now if you dare!" Daidara shouted in glee still swinging his Teigu.

" _I guess that I have no choice but to run into that."_ Tatsumi thought whilst frowning before the wielder of Incursio charging towards the swinging blades. Tatsumi gritted his teeth when one of the axe pieces hit him. "Ha! I know where you are now!" Daidara shouted before focusing on the space where Tatsumi is. The green eye assassin deactivate Incursio's trump, seeing that it is useless. _"I need to find a opening."_ Tatsumi thought as he continue to block the flurry of attacks. It wasn't long before Tatsumi saw his opportunity. _"Now!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head before ramming his elbow into Daidara's stomach.

"Gah!" Daidara exclaimed at the impact. However, he didn't have time to recover before Tatsumi swing Incursio's red spear, making a big wound appear. Daidara gritted his teeth as he stumbled back. "This is the end!" Tatsumi shouted before running towards Daidara, spear ready. In an attempt to defend himself, Daidara throw one of his axe pieces at Tatsumi, however the wielder of Incursio manage to dodge out of the way. Unfortunately, the axe piece did manage to graze Tatsumi, making him grit his teeth, however he continue his attack.

When Tatsumi got close to Daidara, he thrust Incursio's red spear into Daidara's chest. "Gah!" Daidara exclaimed again as he began to spit blood out of his mouth. "Heh. Your are skilled Teigu wielder for such a young age." Daidara said weakly as Tatsumi remove the spear. "Well, I was trained by Bulat, the 100-man slayer." Tatsumi said causing Daidara to nod his head as he slump onto the ground and close his eyes. Tatsumi stood still for a few minutes before deactivating Incursio. "I should better find the others." Tatsumi said before going to find the others, trying to ignore his injuries.

Line Break

Saya is having a hard time fighting Nyau due to his speed. _"He's a fast one."_ Saya thought as she swing her dagger, however Nyau blocked the attack with his Teigu. "Come on. Is that the best you can do?" Nyau asked whilst smirking. "Shut up." Saya replied before activating Prisionus, in the hopes of slowing Nyau down. Unfortunately, Nyau got of the way before the blue rope could wrap around his arm. "So your Teigu allows you to create a rope to capture your opponent's. Interesting but it won't help you in this battle." Nyau said before putting Scream up to his lips.

"No you don't!" Saya shouted as she charge at Nyau and swing her dagger, managing to cut his cheek before Nyau can get out of the way. "Your a fast one, aren't you." Nyau said before noticing a blue rope attach to his leg. His eyes widen when Saya pulled, causing Nyau to fall onto the ground. "This is the end!" Saya said as she lunge at Nyau. "like hell it is!" Nyau said before kicking Saya in the stomach, causing her to be sent flying. "Ouch!" Saya said as she slammed into a wall.

"You have to do better then that if you want to beat me, a personal servant of Esdeath." Nyau said as he brought his Teigu up to his lips again and began to play. "No!" Saya shouted as she began to feel sleepy. _"I...need to...stay...awake."_ Saya thought as she try not to fall asleep. Her eyes fell onto the hand that is holding her dagger and a idea came into her head. _"This...will be...painful...but...it's...the...only...option...I...have."_ Saya thought really getting sleepy. Taking a deep breath, Saya raise her dagger and plunge it into her ankle.

"AAAAAA!" Saya screamed as she felt pain shot through her body. "What the!?" Nyau asked, completely unprepared for the sudden scream. "I'm...not...going to sleep, you hear?" Saya said though gritted teeth and Nyau notice her bleeding ankle. "So you cut your leg in order to stay awake. A unusual method but I see that it worked." Nyau said, feeling slightly frustrated. "Ready for another round?" Saya asked whilst getting into a battle stance, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "Ha! This will be easy for me." Nyau replied before charging at Saya. Nyau swing his Teigu at Saya, however the silver hair assassin blocked the attack.

Nyau smirked before kicking Saya in the bleeding ankle, causing her to grit her teeth. "Hmmmm. Your more tough then you look. Let see how much pain you can handle." Nyau said before kicking Saya again in the same place but more harder, causing her to fall onto the floor. "I guess that this is my win." Nyau said before swinging his flute at Saya's head. Just before the flute can connect with Saya's skull, the blue-eye assassin used Prisionus to grab onto something and got out of the way. "Your a sneaky one, aren't you?" Nyau said as he watch the blue rope going back into the lizard's mouth.

"What do you expect assassins to be?" Saya asked whilst smirking causing Nyau to shrug his shoulders. "I guess your right. But that doesn't mean that you will live!" Nyau said before charging at Saya. His eyes widen when he say Saya using her Teigu's rope as a whip. _"Okay, this is new."_ Nyau thought as he stop and try to avoid being hit by the rope. However, he wasn't lucky as the rope hit him a few times, making cut's appear on his body. He became surprise when he saw Saya throwing her dagger at him. However he didn't get out of the way in time, letting the dagger hit his shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt you little-!" Nyau shouted as Saya extracted her dagger out of his shoulder with the help of her Teigu.

"Well, you should have move quicker." Saya said whilst smirking causing Nyau to growl in anger. "Well then. I guess that it's time to use my trump card." Nyau said making Saya widen her eyes. _"...I'm in trouble."_ Saya thought as she backed away from Nyau who was placing the flute up to his lips. When Nyau began to play, Saya became confuse when she doesn't feel anything. _"What's going on?...He's using the Teigu on himself!"_ Saya thought realizing what was happening. Saya watch with wide eyes as she saw the skinny boy's muscles becoming bigger. "This is Scream's trump card, Advent of the fierce god. Its been a while since I been in this form." Nyau explained in a deep voice.

" _I'm...in...trouble."_ Saya thought as she backed away, slightly scared due to her bleeding ankle. "Now. Shall we begin?" Nyau asked before charging at Saya. The silver hair assassin activated her Teigu, letting the blue rope attach to a support beam and then got out of the just in time, letting Nyau crash into a wall. "scared are we?" Nyau asked tauntingly as he look at Saya. "I'm not." Saya replied, trying to stay brave. "Well, I'm not buying it." Nyau said as he approach the support beam that Saya is on. _"I really need a plan."_ Saya thought frantically, trying to make a plan. "Here I go!" Nyau shouted as he punch the support beam, causing Saya to jump on to the ground.

" _Maybe I could use his own strength against him."_ Saya thought as she saw Nyau approaching her. "This is going to be fun." Nyau said whilst smirking before throwing a punch at Saya who manage to dodge it at the last second. "Still manage to get out of the way even with a bleeding ankle. Impres-" Nyau began to say but was interrupted as Saya throw her dagger at Nyau who easily deflected it. "You know. Its rude to interrupt someone when they are talking." Nyau said as Saya retrieved her dagger. "Well, assassins like to get the job done quickly." Saya said whilst smirking. "Your right about that. I need to do the same...to you!" Nyau shouted as he charged at Saya.

Saya dive out of the way as Nyau's fist punch through the wall. "I can't get it out!" Nyau said whilst trying to free his arm from the wall. "Now, the kill." Saya said in a deadly tone of voice causing Nyau to stop his attempt of removing his arm and turn his head to see Saya with sharpened eyes. "This is good-bye." Saya said before plunging her dagger into Nyau's heart. Nyau didn't say anything as his eyes became lifeless and slump onto the fall, his arm still in the wall. " _Man! That was a hard battle."_ Saya thought whilst sighing and seeing Scream's trump card wearing off, causing the now dead Nyau to return to his normal form.

"I better collect his Teigu and find the others." Saya thought before starting to walk towards the flute that is lying on the floor. However, when Saya took a single step, pain immediately shot up from her ankle. "Ouch!" Saya said whilst gritting her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. It was then that a arm took Saya's own and place it around their neck. Saya immediately whip her head to see a slightly smiling Tatsumi. "Tatsumi! Don't frighten me like that!" Saya said causing Tatsumi to chuckle slightly. "Sorry, but it look like you needed help." Tatsumi said whilst looking down at the wound on Saya's ankle.

"...I guess your right. You don't look in a good condition your self." Saya said whilst eyeing Tatsumi's beaten form. "Yeah. I got into a fight with one of Night Raid's imposters." Tatsumi explained whilst lifting Belvark (something that Saya just notice). "Isn't that heavy?" Saya asked slightly worriedly. "Kind of. If it wasn't for it's weight, I'll be here a lot earlier." Tatsumi said causing Saya to smile. "True. Come on, we need to go and find Toka. She probably fighting another imposter." Saya said causing Tatsumi to nod his head.

Line Break

The battle between Toka and Liver is in full swing. _"The Teigu that lady Toka wields is similar to Pumpkin when it is in it's bow form."_ Liver thought as he saw Toka shooting a arrow at one of his water serpents. "You seem to have improve since the last time I saw you Liver." Toka said as she dodge another water serpent. "Thank you lady Toka for the complement." Liver said before sending a barrage of water bullets at Toka.

Toka immediately split her Teigu into two pieces and started to deflect the bullets. _"Nice reflexes."_ Liver thought as Toka easily slice the water bullets into pieces whilst some of them manage to hit Toka, making cuts appear on her body. Liver became confuse when he saw Toka gaining a blush and started to giggle slightly. It took him a few seconds to remember that Toka is a Masochist. _"I see that Toka still likes to feel pain."_ Liver thought before seeing Toka charging at him.

He immediately dive out of the way and created some water spears and sent them towards Toka. The red hair assassin quickly swing her swords, getting rid of the spears. "You have to better then that Liver, this is a new me." Toka said as she got into a battle stance. "True, but I would look behind you if I was you." Liver said making Toka confuse. The reddish-brown eye assassin turn her head and her eyes widened when she saw a giant water serpent gazing down at her. _"If that hits the ship then many people will be injured."_ Toka thought completely shock.

"Let see how you deal with that." Liver said as the water serpent started to descend towards the ship. Toka got into a stance with her swords ready. The water serpent suddenly lunge at Toka and when the water serpent is in range, the wielder of Artemus started to swing her swords at a rapid pace. _"Incredible! She's manage to cut that much of water so easily. You have mastered that Teigu so perfectly."_ Liver thought with wide eyes as he watch Toka defeating the water serpent. "That was tiring." Toka said after she finish cutting the water serpent into pieces. "Why didn't you avoid it? You have plenty of time to avoid it." Liver said confusedly making Toka turn her attention to him.

"And what's the alternative? Letting many people get injured." Toka said as she gaze at Liver who nodded his head slowly. "I see. You were always careful of the people around you." Liver said causing Toka to nod her head. She became confuse when liver pick up a fallen guard's sword. "You want a sword fight. You do realize that you are at a disadvantage?" Toka asked referring to her two swords. "I'm very well of that but I don't want to get my sword skills rusty." Liver replied causing Toka to nod her head. The two of them stood still for a few seconds before the two of them charged at each other. Sparks few into the air as the blades clash together.

" _Impressive."_ Toka thought as she continue to deflect Liver's attacks. It was then that she saw water spears heading towards her, causing Toka to jump out of the way. "You do remember that Teigu is still active?" Liver asked. "No I haven't." Toka said as she put her two swords into it's bow form. _"What she's doing? Does lady Toka knows that she at a disadvantage if she does that."_ Live thought confusedly before charging at Toka. He became surprise when Toka easily avoided the sword swing and started to shoot arrows at Liver. The former general formed a wall of water to avoid being it by the arrows.

"You have to do better then th-" Liver began to say but stop when he felt a presence behind him. He turn his head and became surprise to see a smirking Toka with a arrow ready. Liver had to dive to the sides to avoid being hit by the arrow and started to run in circles, trying to avoid being hit by the arrows that Toka continuously firing at him. _"Keep still so that I can hit you."_ Toka thought as she continue shooting arrows. After a few second, her wish was granted when a arrow hit Liver in the shoulder.

"Aah!" Liver cried as he clutch his left shoulder as he saw blood seeping from the wound. "Finally a hit." Toka said as she relax her stance slightly. "True. But you need to do better then that." Liver said before charging at Toka who blocked the attack with her Teigu still in it's bow form. The red hair assassin jump back slightly before splitting her Teigu into it's twin sword form. Liver swing his sword at Toka who had to change her stance slightly due to the force behind the swing. _"That was powerful."_ Toka thought, getting over the impact.

Toka tried to knock Liver's sword out of his sword, however the former general tightened his grip on the sword, causing the red hair assassin to frown slightly. Toka swing one of her swords at Liver who blocked it however he became surprise to see Toka suddenly crouching on the ground. _"She's trying to knock me to the ground."_ Liver thought in realization. Unfortunately, he was proven wrong when Toka suddenly thrust a elbow into Liver's stomach quick hard, causing him to stumble slightly. _"Now's my chance!"_ Toka thought before charging at Liver and making deep wounds appear on his body.

"Gah!" Liver shouted as blood came out of his mouth. "It looks like this is the end, doesn't Liver?" Toka asked, seeing that Liver is in a weakened state. "Not...yet...I've...not use...my...trump card." Liver replied weakly and Toka's eyes widen when she started to see Liver's blood moving. _"Black Marlin trump card."_ Toka thought seeing the blood turning into daggers. "Let...see how you...handle this...Lady Toka." Liver said before the daggers flew at Toka. The reddish-brown eye assassin manage to avoid most of them however a few did manage to cut her.

Trying to ignore the pleasurable sensation of pain, Toka turned around to the blood daggers coming back towards. _"I need to destroy them."_ Toka thought as put the two pieces of Teigu back together again and started to spin the bow at a fast pace. Toka smiled slightly when she saw the blood daggers turning into normal droplets of blood. "Heh. I knew...that...you would survive that." Liver said as he started to fall onto the ground whilst spitting more blood. "Lady Toka...before I go...I want to ask something?" Liver asked making Toka confused. "That...boy that you...were with. Why...did he...had Incursio? I'm...pretty sure that...Bulat is... still alive." Liver said causing Toka to smirk.

"His name is Tatsumi and Bulat is his mentor." Toka explained causing Liver to nod his head slightly. "I...see. I hope that...you and...master Esdeath...will see...each other...again." Liver said weakly before closing his eyes. Toka started at Liver's lifeless body with a sad expression on her face. It was then that Toka turned around to see Tatsumi and Saya approaching her. "Hi Toka. How was your fight?" Saya asked and Toka notice banages wrap around her ankle. "It...was okay." Toka said quitly which made the two other assassins to become confuse.

"Is everything okay Toka?" Tatsumi asked confusedly. "No, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Toka replied with a smile. "Are you two okay?" Toka asked noticing the injuries that Saya and Tatsumi have. "Were're okay. Nothing major." Saya replied causing Toka to nod her head. "We better hide before the guests starts to-!" Toka began to say but was interupted by a loud roar.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger everyone! Until next time everyone.**

 **DarkEnigma95: Thank you.**

 **Blaze1992: I'm not sure what you mean?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, is everyone excited for the last part on the Dragon Ship?**

Chapter 10

The three assassins froze when they heard the roar. "...Did everyone heard that or I'm starting to hear things?" Tatsumi asked nervously causing the other two assassins to nod their heads. "I think its better if we look up...I think that where's the sound came from." Saya said before the three of them look up and what they saw made their eyes go wide eyed and their mouths gapping. There, clearly seen in the sky, is a giant multi-coloured crack. "W-w-w-what the!?" Toka asked completely stunned at the crack. "Tatsumi...that's the crack where those strange Danger beast come through, right?" Saya asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head slowly.

"But what made that roar?" Toka wondered getting over her frozen state, not seeing any Danger beasts present. Her answer came in the form of two flying type Danger beasts tumbling out of the crack. "Are those two fighting each other?" Saya asked whilst squinting her eyes. "I...think so." Tatsumi replied, seeing that the two Danger beasts are close together. The three of them became worried when the two Danger beasts started to descend towards the ship. When the Danger beasts were close the three assassins can see that one of the Danger beasts is a falcon with softly glowing blue feathers whilst the other is a dragon with glowing white scales.

"Please don't hit the ship. Please don't the ship." Tatsumi and Saya heard Toka muttering. "Toka, I don't think that saying that will help." Saya said blankly. "Girls...I think that we should get out of the way...like now!" Tatsumi said in a urgent tone of voice. Toka and Saya turned their heads just in time to see the dragon falling towards them. "Agreed." Toka and Saya said at the same time before they and Tatsumi run towards the door that leads to the inside of the ship. The dragon crash onto the deck, causing bits of woods to be sent flying. "That have must cause people to wake up." Saya said in a slightly tone of voice causing Toka to nod her head.

Tatsumi looked at the dragon confusedly. "Is there some thing wrong Tatsumi?" Toka asked, noticing the green eye assassin's confused look. "Well, those Danger beasts usually heal themselves when they get a injury. But this doesn't seem healing." Tatsumi replied in a calm tone of voice, making the two girls confuse as they look at the dragon and saw that it was still bleeding from the many scars on it's body. "...Maybe some of those Danger beasts don't have the ability to regenerate." Toka suggested just as the falcon landed in front of the beaten down dragon. The dragon got up slowly and the two started to fight again however, the falcon is clearly winning.

"What shall we do? We can't let them continue their fight. Many people will be injured or die if this continues." Saya asked in a urgent tone of voice. "Well, we can't just rush in and stop them. We need to wait before one of them is weakened enough so that we can focus on one of them." Toka replied seeing how strong the Danger beasts are. "I guess that we won't have to wait long." Tatsumi said, seeing that the white dragon is lying on the deck almost in a death-like state.

"I guess that we will be attacking that falcon-like Danger beast then?" Saya asked, becoming nervous. "It looks like it." Toka replied whilst getting her Teigu ready. "Saya, can you fight?" Tatsumi asked whilst looking down at Saya's ankle. "I...think so." Saya replied whilst putting pressure on her foot to see if it hurts. "Everyone ready?" Tatsumi asked whilst getting out Incursio. The other two assassins nod their heads and a few seconds later Tatsumi and Saya run forward whilst Toka started to shoot arrows. "We need to them off the ship since we can't kill them." Tatsumi (now clad in Incursio) explained to Saya who nodded her head.

The two reached the falcon-like Danger beast just as was about to attack the dragon again and it was irritated due to the arrows that Toka is still firing at it. It became surprise when Tatsumi and Saya started to attack and the dragon became confuse at the sudden help. "These things do regenerate quickly." Saya said, seeing how the scar that she made disappear. "That's what made them troublesome." Tatsumi said before noticing something. All across the Danger beast's body are scars that doesn't seem to be healing. _"Are those scars made by that dragon."_ Tatsumi wondered, seeing how the scars on the dragon doesn't seem to healing as well.

Getting it's senses back, the falcon started to flap it wings, causing Saya and Tatsumi to back away slightly. The Danger beast charged at the two assassins (whilst ignoring the arrows). "Move!" Tatsumi shouted as he and Saya dive to the sides to avoid the attack. It was then that Tatsumi notice the blue rope attach to the Danger beast's claw. _"Nice one Saya."_ Tatsumi thought whilst smirking. However that smirk vanish when he saw Saya being lifted into the air. Tatsumi was about to run to Saya's aid however he saw a red blur jumping into the air using the dragon as a spring board. "Don't you dare fly away!" Toka shouted before cutting one of the Danger beast's wings off, causing it to fall onto the ground.

"Saya!" Tatsumi shouted whilst running to where the fallen Saya would land. "Thanks Tatsumi." Saya said as the green-air assassin caught her. "Your welcome." Tatsumi said whilst smiling slightly. "Incoming you guys!" Toka suddenly shouted causing the two to look up to see a claw descending towards them. "Hang on Saya." Tatsumi as he took one of his hands away from holding Saya and used Incursio's red spear to block the claw. "Hang on Tatsumi." Toka said before shooting some arrows at the Danger beast, turning it's attention towards the red hair assassin. "Ready for another round Saya?" Tatsumi asked whilst putting Saya on the ground. "I'm ready." Saya replied before she and Tatsumi run to help Toka.

The white dragon watch the three assassin's fighting with curiosity before focusing it's attention mainly on Tatsumi with it's golden eyes. _**"Why does that human have the aura of a dragon?"**_ The dragon wondered watching Tatsumi fight the Danger beast. "This...is getting...us...nowhere." Toka with deep breaths as she watch the Danger beast healing it self. "How hard it is to drive one Danger beast of this ship?" Saya asked rhetorically. "Here it comes." Tatsumi said as he saw the Danger beast diving towards them. The three of them dive out of the way of it's claws however they did got hit by it's wings. The three of them got sent flying into the sides of the ship.

"Ouch." Tatsumi muttered as he rub the spot on his head where hit hit the ship. His eyes widened when he realize that Incursio has de-activated. _"Great! This is a bad time for Incursio to de-activate."_ Tatsumi thought whilst getting up. "Toka! Are you okay?" Saya asked seeing swirls in Toka's eyes. "Yeah...I think so." Toka replied in a un-focus tone of voice. _"We really need to get these Danger beasts off this ship pronto."_ Saya thought worriedly as she watch the falcon-like Danger beast approuching the dragon. "Hey! Bird brain!" Tatsumi shouted causing everyone to look at him. "You stay right there where I can pluck every single feather off you." Tatsumi said causing Saya to giggle slightly.

The falcon-like Danger beast gazed at Tatsumi with curiosity before charging right at him a fast pace. _"Incoming."_ Tatsumi thought as he got his sword ready. When the claws of the Danger beast were about to skewer Tatsumi, the green-eye assassin moved out of the way and cut off one of the Danger beast's legs, however Tatsumi did got cut from a talon. "How did you like that?" Tatsumi thought whilst smirking (and wincing) as he backed away from the falcon-like Danger beast towards the dragon. As the leg started to regenerate, the falcon-like Danger beast started to become mad and started to act berserk, causing Saya to drag Toka out of the way.

The three of them watch with wide eyes as the falcon-like Danger beast started to rip the ship apart. _"I need to stop that thing now!_ " Tatsumi shouted in his head he got into a stance. "Your not serious of fighting that thing Tatsumi?" Toka asked worriedly seeing how the injury that Tatsumi obtained look nasty. "What I'm I suppose to do? Let that thing kill many people?" Tatsumi asked whilst looking at the Toka worriedly. "...Just be careful, will you?" Saya said causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted before being enveloped in light. However, the dragon that is lying being Tatsumi put a claw onto the green-eye assassin which cause it to glow brightly (making the two other assassins shocked).

The falcon-like Danger beast stop it's attack on the ship and watch. As Tatsumi activate Incursio, the dragon got absorbed into the Teigu, making it glow a bright white colour. When the light died down, the girls became surprise at the new appearance of Incursio. The armor is more beast-like with golden eyes and the cape has been removed. Like the dragon, the armor is softly glowing a white colour. _"Something...feels different."_ Tatsumi thought as he looked at Toka and saya. The green-eye assassin became surprise when he saw the deep blushing on their cheeks. _"Why are they blushing?"_ Tatsumi thought again before looking at his armor and became surprise at the change. He look behind him and saw that the white dragon has a disappeared.

" _Where did that dragon go?"_ Tatsumi thought before hearing a screach from the other Danger beast. "Ready for another round are we?" Tatsumi asked whilst summoning Incursio's spear and Tatsumi became surprise that the colour has changed from red to golden. _"Hmm. This is becoming interesting."_ Tatsumi thought before seeing the falcon-like Danger beast charging at Tatsumi. The green-eye assassin blocked the claws with his spear before punching it in the stomach, causing it to stumble slightly. However, it didn't have time to block or avoid the spear that cut one of it's legs off. The three assassins became surprise to see that the leg is not regenerating.

" _Is it possible that one this strange danger beasts are capable of killing each other?"_ Tatsumi wondered before the falcon-like Danger beast shrieked in rage and try to hit Tatsumi with it's beak. Tatsumi used the now golden spear to block the attacks before the falcon-like Danger beast hit him with one of it's wings. "Tatsumi!" Toka and Saya cried worriedly as they saw the Incursio clad assassin get sent flying into the side of the ship. "Ouch." Tatsumi muttered as got up and notice something. _"The pain...is disappearing._ " Tatsumi thought confusedly. _"I guess that this version of Incursio_ _is capable of healing the wounds I receive whilst wearing It."_ Tatsumi thought whilst smirking.

"Why don't we finish this right now Bird brain." Tatsumi said as he got into a battle stance and getting his spear ready. Both he and the Danger beast stared as each other for a few seconds before Tatsumi charged at the Danger beast. The Danger beast deflected the first spear attack with it's wing and then attack him with it's beak which Tatsumi manage to avoid it. Tatsumi then attack the Danger beast with his spear at a fast pace, jabbing the Danger beast at different parts of it's body. The Danger beast shrieked before attacking it's wings which Tatsumi manage to cut off easily.

"This is the end." Tatsumi said darkly before thrusting the spear into the Danger beast's heart, killing it. Tatsumi manage to push the Danger beast over the side of the ship into the water before collapsing (causing Incursio to de-activate). "Tatsumi!" two voices cried worriedly before Tatsumi felt to pair of arms wrap around his. "That...was...tiring." Tatsumi said weakly before closing his eyes. "That must be some battle for Tatsumi. Managing to fight that thing with all the wounds that he received from that Teigu wielder." Saya said causing Toka to nod her before looking at the place where the white dragon was.

"But, what happened to that dragon?" Toka asked with a frown. "Don't know, it...looked like that it got absorbed into Incursio." Saya replied before the two girls looked at the sealed form of the Teigu and became surprise as it has changed as well. It still has the red jewel however the silver colour has changed into white. "I guess that the dragon helped Incursio evolved." Toka said remembering how Incursio has the ability to evolve. "I guess so." Saya said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Come on. We defiantly need to hide." Toka said looking at the damaged deck. Saya nodded her head before the two of them started to head towards the inside of the ship whilst carrying Tatsumi.

Line Break

When Tatsumi opened his eyes, he saw that leaves. "...Where I'm I?" Tatsumi said groggily as sat up. "Your awake!" A voice suddenly exclaimed causing Tatsumi to jump and turn his head and saw a worried Saya. "Hi Saya...how long was I out for?" Tatsumi asked as he started to feel some pain through out his body. "Just a few hours. When the people on the ship saw the damaged deck, they immediately got the ship heading back to the harbor. When the ship reached the harbor, me and Toka-whilst carrying you-had to get off the ship carefully with out being noticing. We decided to head towards the woods to avoid being seen." Saya explained as Tatsumi looked around area they are in. "Where's Toka?" Tatsumi asked becoming worried at the absence of the red hair assassin.

"She's scouting the area to see that it is safe." Saya replied before Tatsumi noticing a bag at Saya's feet. "The bag contains the Teigus that were in the possessions of the Three beasts." Saya explained, noticing where Tatsumi was looking at. Tatsumi wince slightly causing Saya to became concerned. "You should rest more, you went through a hard battle." Saya explained and Tatsumi noticing that he fresh bandages on him. "Thanks Saya." Tatsumi said whilst smiling slightly causing Saya to blush slightly. "S-sure. No problem." Saya said, stuttering slightly. It was then that some rustling can be heard causing the two assassin to become tense (Tatsumi wince slightly) and Saya put a hand on her dagger.

A few second later, Toka came out of the bushes, causing the two to relax. "The areas safe Sa-!" Toka began to say but stop when she saw that Tatsumi is awake. "Tatsumi! Thank goodness that your awake!" Toka said as she rush up to the green eye assassin and hug him tightly. "Toka...I don't think that you should hug him too tightly." Saya said nervously causing Toka to become confuse before looking down at and saw that Tatsumi has a pain expression on his face. "Sorry Tatsumi." Toka said before releasing him. "I-it's okay." Tatsumi said before seeing Incursio on the ground and he became confuse.

"Your notice the change, haven't you?" Saya asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head as he remove the sealed form of his Teigu from it's scabbard. "Its...strange. Seeing it with a different colour." Tatsumi explained as he gazed at the now white sword. "What happened to that other Danger beast?" Tatsumi asked as he looked at the other two. "Well...when you were activating Incursio, the dragon place a claw on you and then got absorbed into your Teigu." Toka explained making Tatsumi surprise. "...So that's why Incursio evolved." Tatsumi said as he look at the sword again.

"We better get going, the others would be dead worried now." Tatsumi said as got up whilst putting his Teigu back into it's scabbard and the others nodded their heads whilst getting up as well. Tatsumi began to walk towards the harbor but Saya and Toka looked at each other. "...Tatsumi." Saya said causing the green-eye assassin to stop in his tracks and when he turned around, he became surprise at the blush present on their cheeks. "Is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked, feeling slightly nervous. "Tatsumi...close your eyes." Toka replied causing Tatsumi to become confuse but close his eyes just has he was told. A few seconds later, he felt something soft touching his lips.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and became shock has he saw Saya kissing him. _"...WHAT!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head and after a minute, Saya stop kissing him and backed off. Before Tatsumi can say anything, Toka came up to and kiss him as well on the lips. After a miute of kissing, Toka stop kissing him and backed off. Tatsumi couldn't say anything as he was completely stunned at what happened and the two girls started to giggling slightly. "...What?" Tatsumi asked confusedly causing the two girls to giggle more. "Let just say that was a reward for a hard battle that you went through." Saya replied whilst smiling slightly. "Let's keep this a secret, okay?" Toka said whilst winking before the three of them started to walk back to base.

Line Break

Back at base, everyone is in a state of worry. "Should we go and search for them?" Sheele asked from her place in the meeting room. "...I guess your right Sheele. But the ship is still on the canal so they is little chance that we can find them." Najenda replied with a frowning face. "But we can't just do nothing Boss!" Mine exclaimed, looking at Najenda. "I know but..." Najenda began to say but stop as she can't find any words to say. "I'm worried about them as Mine but they are skill fighters so they can handle anything that get's in their way." Leone said, reassuringly Mine who just just frowned slightly. It was then that Leone gained a thinking face.

"Is there something wrong Leone?" Akame asked, noticing the thoughtful look on her fellow assassin. "Oh! I'm just thinking about something when I was spying on Esdeath." Leone replied causing everyone to look at her. "And what's that Leone?" Sheele asked, becoming curiouse. "Its just that...when I was looking at her...for some reason Toka seems to come into my head." Leone replied causing everyone to become surprise. "Are you sure Leone?" Mine asked skeptically. "Positive." Leone replied and Akame looked at Najenda. "What do you make of that boss?" Akame asked questionly.

"I...don't know. Something could be playing inside Leone's head." Najenda suggested causing Leone to glare at her. It was then that the door opened reveling Saya, Toka and Tatsumi causing everyone to lit up. "Thank goodness that you ca-!" Najenda was about to say but stop when everyone saw the injuries on the three arrived assassins. "What happened to you three!?" Mine as she got off her chair. "Well...Its quite a story." Saya replied sheepishly.

Line Break

It took Saya, Toka and Tatsumi a while to tell the whole story, from fighting the Three Beasts and then encountering the two strange Danger beasts. The others listened and became worried at what the three assassins went three but relived that they are relived. They became shocked that Tatsumi evolved Incursio and manage to find a way to kill the strange Danger beasts. At the moment, everyone is getting some sleep. However, Tatsumi stayed awake whilst gazing at Incursio. _"Big Bro, if you can see what I have achieved, then you will probably be glad that you have giving this Teigu to a worthy wielder."_ Tatsumi thought whilst smiling slightly.

It was then that a knock can be heard at the door. "Come in." Tatsumi called and a few seconds later Leone and Akame came through the door. "Hello you two." Tatsumi as he put Incursio down on the table next to it's scabbard. "How are you feeling Tatsumi?" Akame asked with consern in her eyes. "I'm fine...except a few pains in places." Tatsumi admitted causing Leone to giggle. "At least your alive, that what matters." Leone said before pouncing on Tatsumi, surprising him and hugging the wielder of Incursio tightly. "Hey! No hogging remember." Akame said as she free Tatsumi from Leone's grip. "Awww. Can at least have some fun Akame?" Leone asked causing Akame to shake her head.

Leone pouted causing Tatsumi to chuckle slightly. "It's strange, seeing Incursio with a new look." Leone said whilst looking at the said Teigu. "Yes, it is defiantly strange." Tatsumi agreed as Akame un-wrap her arms around him. "You know, I think that Incursio is now probably the first Teigu that has components from two Danger beasts." Akame said with a thoughtful look on her face as she remember how Incursio evolved. "Yeah. It probably is." Tatsumi agreed before seeing a smirk appeared on Leone's lips. "why are you smirking Leone?" Akame asked whilst getting a bad feeling.

"Oh! I'm just remembering how Toka and Saya where acting when they where describing the evolved form of Incursio." Leone replied, still smirking. "So?" Akame asked, clearly confuse. "Well...both of them were blushing, which meant that they like the look of it." Leone replied and Tatsumi can tell that this conversation will become embarrassing for him. "I won't be surprise if those two fall for you Tatsumi." Leone said causing Akame to become wide eyed and Tatsumi began to blush. "Are your sure?" Akame asked and Tatsumi try to stop the conversation but failed as the two were engrossed in their conversation.

"Yeah. Saya and Toka will probably be making their move soon. Right Tatsumi?" Leone asked as both girls looked at Tatsumi who was sweating slightly. "..." The room fell silent as Tatsumi didn't give a reply. "...They made a move, didn't they?" Akame asked whilst deadpanning. "...Yes." Tatsumi replied quietly but Leone heard him, causing her to smirk. "So what did they do? Kiss your cheek?" Leone asked whilst smirking. "...Can this wait for another day?" Tatsumi asked, feeling really uncomfortable. "...Okay." Leone replied whilst pouting and Akame nodded her head.

Akame and Leone kiss Tatsumi on the cheek before the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

 **And there we have it and I bet that everyone is surprise at the new Evolved form of Incursio. I've got some news for everyone. I'm going take a break from writing this story and focusing writing other stories. I'm sorry for those who are enjoying this story so far but I hope that you enjoy my new stories. Until next time everyone.**


End file.
